All I Want is You
by Blackball
Summary: Kann man liebe unterdücken und auf eine Gute Freundschaft bauen?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Masanori Araki die Akte, welche vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch lag, setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Es war Zeit. Zeit um den blonden Wirbelwind abzuholen. Er richtete sich auf, griff nach seinem Mantel und seinem Schal und verließ dann sein Büro.

Er war schon spät dran, also beschloss er den schnellsten Weg über die Autobahn zu nehmen. Kai warten zu lassen, war nicht gut. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass der jüngere sich erkältete bei diesem Wetter. Zu gut kannte er ihn, um zu wissen, dass der blonde Mann den Wetterverhältnissen nicht entsprechend gekleidet war.

Als er am Bahnhof eintraf fiel sein erster Blick auf die Anzeigetafel. /Der Zug hat Verspätung..., dachte der Yakuza grimmig und ging zum Gleis.

Seufzend blickte er in die Richtung aus welcher der Zug kommen sollte. Es war sehr kalt. Immer wieder trat er von einem Bein auf das andere und hoffte, dass der Zug bald eintreffen würde. /Dafür hab ich mich jetzt so beeilt…/ Dachte er ironisch und lief ein Stück auf und ab, bis er plötzlich in der Ferne den Zug erkennen konnte. /Endlich…/ Ein Lächeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht.

Es war lange her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten und dass Kai dieses Mal darauf bestanden hatte, bei ihm seine Ferien zu verbringen… darüber freute sich der Yakuza mehr als er zugab. Vor einigen Monaten hatten beide erst einmal ihr Gefühlschaos hinter sich gelassen und mittlerweile waren sie einfach nur gute Freunde.

Es dauerte noch gute 5 Minuten, bis der Zug endlich still stand. Viele Menschen strömten heraus und Masa hielt Ausschau nach seinem Bon. Aber nirgends konnte er ihn entdecken. Ein wenig nervös fragte er sich, ob nicht vielleicht was passiert war oder Kai mal wieder seine Meinung geändert hatte, was ja auch relativ häufig vorkam.

Erst als so ziemlich alle anderen den Zug verlassen hatten, flog ganz bei ihm in der Nähe eine große Tasche aus der Tür, eine weitere folgte. Masa kannte diese Taschen, eine hatte er selbst Kai geschenkt. Zielstrebig ging er zu der Tür, als Kai auch schon heraus gesprungen kam.

Schnell trafen sich ihre Blicke und auf das Gesicht des blonden Mannes trat ein breites Grinsen. Endlich war er da. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du es schaffst", sagte Kai ehrlich und lächelte überglücklich darüber, dass er sich geirrt hatte. "Puuh...hier ist es eindeutig kälter als in Tokio...", fügte der Jüngere schnell noch hinzu und rieb sich die Hände.

Auf Masas Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Genau damit hatte er gerechnet gehabt. Er zog seinen Schal aus und legte ihm dem Blonden um den Hals. "Du wirst nie lernen, dich den Wetterverhältnissen entsprechend anzuziehen".

Kai wollte protestieren, aber er unterdrückte seine aufkommenden Worte und lächelte ihn dankend an. Ihm wurde gleich ein wenig wärmer. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen atmete tief durch und sah seinen gegenüber dann wieder an. /Hmmm…der Schal riecht nach ihm…, schossen ihm sogleich die Gedanken in den Kopf.

Anfang des Jahres hätte ihm diese kleine Geste noch Hoffnung gemacht, aber nun war er mit diesem Thema durch. Masa und er waren Freunde geworden.

"Für mich gibt es nur Sommer und Sonne...", "...und eine starke Erkältung nach der anderen", beendete der Schwarzhaarige den Satz und griff nach den zwei Taschen. "Komm, lass uns zum Auto gehen", forderte ihn Masa auf.

"Fühl dich wie zu Hause...aber das brauch ich dir ja nicht sagen...!" Masa stellte die Taschen im Flur ab und zog seinen Mantel aus. "Möchtest du was trinken...?" Kai nickte stumm und sah sich in der Wohnung um. "Hier hat sich einiges verändert...", stellte er fest und folgte Masa in die Küche. "Und ich störe wirklich nicht? Ich meine, also wenn ja, dann kannst du mir das ruhig sagen!!" Kai war bekannt das Masa eine Affäre am laufen hatte, oder vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr. Auch wenn er gerne bei dem Yakuza war, so wollte er ihn nicht stören.

„Ach was, du störst nicht." Erklärte er Masa lächelnd und wusste natürlich genau auf was der Jüngere angespielt hatte. „Ich bin nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen…" erklärte er gleich, während er Kaffee aufsetzte. Kai sah ihn überrascht an, davon hatte er noch gar nichts gewusste. „Oh… und warum?" Wollte der Blonde wissen. Er wollte nicht taktlos oder neugierig erscheinen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es den Älteren bedrückte.

„Nun, ich habe eben festgestellt… dass er nicht ehrlich war, er hat mich mehr als einmal betrogen. Wenn ich eine Beziehung führe, dann erwarte ich von meinem Partner Treue… sonst brauch ich mich auf so etwas einzulassen." Masa rollte mit den Augen und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Stimmt…" Gab Kai leise zu und auch wenn er es ungern zugab, so war er froh, dass Masa nicht mehr mit diesem Typen zusammen war. Er hatte ihn ohnehin nicht gemocht. „Ach du findest sicher wieder jemanden." Erklärte er dann, er wollte einfach etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, aber Masa schüttelte den Kopf „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das noch mal will." Erklärte er leise und seufzte. „Wie lange wirst du bleiben?" Der Yakuza wechselte das Thema, denn er hatte keine Lust an diesen verflossenen Typen zu denken, der ihm nichts als Ärger gemacht hat.

„Naja, wir haben 4 Wochen Ferien… also bin ich einige Zeit hier… wenn dir das zu lange ist…" „Ach was, ich freu mich, dass du hier bist… dann ist die Wohnung nicht so leer. Bleib so lange du willst." Unterbrach Masa ihn lächelnd. „Danke… musst du noch mal ins Büro?" Wollte der Jüngere wissen, als Masa ihm eine Tasse Kaffee reichte. „Ja… aber ich denke ich bin gegen 20 Uhr zu Hause." Irgendwie rechnete Masa mit dem Protest und dem Ärger des Jüngeren, so wie es bisher immer der Fall gewesen war.

Kai seufzte leise, trank einen kleinen Schluck der heißen schwarzen Flüssigkeit und sah Masa dann wieder an. „Schade, aber muss wohl sein…", gleich bildete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. „Sag, kann ich ohne weiteres in die Stadt, oder hat der Clan Ärger, was es für mich zu gefährlich machen würde?" Kai wollte, wenn Masa schon nicht da war, nicht nur dumm rum sitzen. „Ähm…" Der Schwarzhaarige war sehr überrascht über die Reaktion des Jüngeren. Er hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Kai ruhig blieb und vor allem nicht damit, dass dieser sich nach der Gefährlichkeit informieren würde.

Der Yakuza räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Du kannst ohne weiteres Einkaufen gehen, im Moment ist die Lage sehr entspannt…". „Schööön!" Freute sich Kai und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Du bist also so gegen 20 Uhr zurück ja?" Hakte der Blonde nach. „Ja, versprechen kann ich nichts…", „Ich weiß, aber du wirst es versuchen!" Fiel Kai ihm ins Wort und lächelte. Masa nickte stumm. „Lass uns heute Abend was essen gehen, ja?"  
Masa wollte, wenn er schon am Tag keine Zeit für seinen Bon hatte, immerhin den Abend mit ihm verbringen.

„Ja gern. Also bist heute Abend dann." Erklärte der Jüngere dann.

Der Tag war mehr als anstrengend verlaufen. Während Masa von einem Termin in den nächsten hetzte, verbrachte Kai den Tag mit Shoppen und ließ keines der Geschäfte aus. Das liebte er an Osaka. Tokyo hatte mindestens dreimal so viel Geschäfte, aber nie die gleiche Auswahl wie hier. Irgendwie war es schön mal wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn er nicht in der Nähe seines Vater war.

Kai traf selbst erst kurz nach sieben wieder zu Hause ein und packte seine Einkäufe mal aufs Sofa. Er hatte ordentlich zugeschlagen, konnte er ja auch… immerhin hatte sein Vater Geld wie Heu. Grinsend ging erst mal ins Bad um sich zu duschen.

Als Masa die Wohnungstür aufschloss, erblickte er als erstes das Chaos auf dem Sofa und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das war sein Bon, niemand sonst konnte solches Chaos verbreiten, aber das mochte er an ihm. Kai brachte ein wenig Aufregung in sein Leben. /Als ob ich davon noch nicht genug hätte…/ Dachte er ironisch, aber diese Aufregung liebte er im Gegensatz zu der die in seiner Arbeit fand.

Zuerst ging Masa ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Sagano hatte ihn doch allen ernstes aus einer Besprechung raus gerufen und nach Hause geschickt, damit Masa sich um seinen Sohn, „Den ich ja noch nicht mal zu Gesicht bekommen habe!" wie er etwas ärgerlich sagte, kümmerte.

Kai genoss das warme Wasser bis zum Ende. In seiner ‚Leichtsinnigkeit' dachte er nicht mal im Entferntesten daran, dass Masa vielleicht auch noch mal warm duschen wollte. Schnell drehte er das Wasser ab, bevor ihn auch nur ein Tropfen der Kühle treffen konnte. Er ließ sich Zeit beim Abtrocknen und fertig machen, da er nicht damit rechnete, dass Masa pünktlich nach Hause kam.

Als er aus dem Bad trat blieb er erschrocken stehen. Masa stand im Flur und schien etwas in einer Schublade zu suchen. „Du bist ja schon zu Hause…" stellte er freudig fest. Masa schloss die Schublade und sah den Blonden an. „Natürlich, wir haben kurz nach Acht". /Hättest du nicht gedacht, was?/ Masa dachte dies letzte lieber nur, Kai zu Provozieren in irgendeinem Sinne, war das letzte was er wollte. Und manchmal reicht eine solche Aussage schon um den Jüngeren auf die Palme zu bringen. „Ähh…du wolltest nicht zufällig noch duschen?" Ein leicht roter Hauch legte sich auf Kais Wangen.

Zu süß fand Masa diesen Anblick gerade. „Nein, hatte ich nicht vor…und wie ich dich kenne werde ich die nächste halbe Stunde keinen Tropfen warmes Wasser bekommen…". Masa lachte leise, als Kais Wangen sich noch ein wenig mehr färbten. „Ich kenn dich doch Bon! Also wollen wir gehen?"

Kai nickte lächelnd ermahnte sich, beim nächsten Mal daran zu denken, dass er hier ja nicht allein wohnte und doch ein wenig Rücksicht auf Masa nehmen musste.

Masa hatte sich umgezogen, eine weißes Hemd mit einem schwarzen Pullover darüber und Jeans. Manchmal hatte er einfach keine Lust auf seine Anzüge und für das Restaurant, in dass er gehen wollte, brauchte er nicht so ‚fein' gekleidet zu sein.

Der Abend verging wie im Flug und gegen 2 Uhr hockten beide noch in einer Bar, gleich um die Ecke zu Masas Wohnung. „Wie sieht's eigentlich bei dir aus, in Sachen Beziehung?" Wollte Masa wissen und irgendwie hoffte er, auch wenn er es sich nicht erklären konnte, dass sein Bon noch solo war.

„Naja… eigentlich…" Kai blickte auf sein Glas, seufzte und griff da nach. „Lassen wir das Thema lieber…" Er winkte ab und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Masa bemerkte natürlich gleich, dass er damit einen wunden Punkt seines Freundes getroffen hatte. „Tut mir leid." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und seufzte. „Aber falls du doch mal darüber reden willst…. ich bin da." Masa tat es seinem Bon gleich und trank sein Glas leer. „Wollen wir langsam nach Hause, ich muss ja morgen arbeiten…" Kai nickte und so machten sie sich zu Fuß auf in Richtung Wohnung.

"Schlaf gut...", rief Kai aus dem Gästezimmer zu Masa, welcher noch im Flur stand und schloss dann seine Tür. "Du auch...", murmelte Masa leise, er wusste das Kai es, auch wenn er es laut gesagt hätte, nicht mehr gehört hätte.

Der Blonde war total müde, die lange Zugfahrt, das Shopping in der Stadt und dann noch der lange Abend und der Alkohol. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft in seinen Pyjama zu schlüpfen und sich unter die Decke zu kuscheln. Schnell schlief er ein.

Masa hingegen war wieder wach. Nachdem er zwei Mal einen Anlauf versucht hatte zu schlafen, schaltete er das kleine Licht auf seinem Nachttisch wieder ein, stand auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf setzt er sich wieder in sein Bett und blätterte in einer Akte.  
Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann wollte er was Nützliches machen.

Ein lauter Knall ließ Kai aus seinem tiefen Schlaf aufschrecken. Kerzengerade saß er in seinem Bett und überlegte ob er sich dieses Geräusch nur eingebildete hatte. Sein Zimmer wurde kurz von einem blendenden Licht erhellt und ein erneuter lauter Knall ertönte. Sofort begann Kai zu zittern. „Ich hasse Gewitter…", wimmerte er leise vor sich her.

Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett. Er wollte zu Masa, wollte nicht alleine sein. Doch im Flur blieb er stehen. Wie sah das denn aus, jedes mal kroch er zu Masa wenn ein Gewitter in der Gegend war. Nein dieses Mal nicht, er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete das Licht ein. Mit einem erneuten noch lautren Schlag war das Licht im Wohnzimmer verschwunden und Kai zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Schnell lief er zum Sofa, schmiss sich darauf und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Masa fluchte leise, als das Licht mit einem Schlag aus war. „Klasse…" Säuerlich stand er auf und verließ sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte zum Sicherungskasten. Langsam tastete er sich vor. Die ab und zu aufleuchtenden Blitze zeigten ihm den Weg. Als er endlich am Kasten angekommen war, stellte er schnell fest, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Denn jedes Mal wenn er die Sicherung reingedrückt hatte, sprang sie wieder heraus. „Na super…" Flüsterte er leise und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank im Flur, um nach einer Kerze zu suchen.

Kai, der sich mittlerweile entschlossen hatte wieder in sein Bett zu verschwinden, tastete sich langsam durch die dunkle Wohnung. Natürlich bemerkte er Masa nicht und lief ihm so geradewegs in die Arme. „AHH!" Rief er laut und erschrocken und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss schnell die Arme um den schlanken Körper seines Bons und hinderte ihn so am Hinfallen. „He… alles in Ordnung." Versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, doch er kannte Kais Angst vor Gewitter.

„Komm mit zu mir, ich weiß genau, dass du so nicht schlafen kannst." Flüsterte er leise, griff nach der Kerze und führte Kai in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort zündete er die Kerze an und lächelte. „Danke…" Kai kam sich irgendwie dämlich vor, wenn er ehrlich war. Er war 23 und hatte Angst vor einem Gewitter und wie jedes Mal, wenn er in Masas Nähe war, verkroch er sich in sein Bett… wie ein Baby.

Der Schwarzhaarige stellte die Kerze auf den Nachttisch, räumte die Akte weg und seufzte leise. „Lass uns schlafen." Erklärte er dann und kroch wieder ins Bett. Irgendwie ahnte Masa schon, dass er diese Nacht kein Auge mehr zu tun würde.

Kai seufzte leise und kuschelte sich eng an den warmen starken Körper seines Beschützers. Es lief immer auf das gleiche hinaus bei Gewitter, also warum sollte er gerade heute versuchen sich zu ändern. „Ja…" flüsterte er leise. Aber Kai wusste, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war, solange draußen ein solches Wetter war.

Immer wieder zuckte er zusammen, als der Donner ertönte. Seine Augen hatte er fest geschlossen und sein Gesicht eng an Masas Körper verborgen um die Blitze nicht mit zu bekommen, doch der Donner reichte um ihm Angst zu machen.

Masa schlang die Arme noch etwas enger um den schmalen, zitternden Körper und flüsterte leise „Dir kann nichts passieren, ich bin bei dir Bon". Kai nickte leicht. Das wusste er ja, aber seine Angst war eben da. Auch Masa wusste dies, flüsterte Kai immer wieder leise beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, bis das Gewitter sich fast verzogen hatte und der schmale Körper Kais nicht mehr zitterte.

Der Blonde war ruhig geworden, sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu rasen und er atmete nicht mehr heftig aus Angst, sondern ruhig und gelassen. Schlief Masa? Der Blonde blieb eng an dem Körper seines Beschützers gekuschelt. „Tut es weh?" Fragte Kai leise. Wenn Masa schlafen würde, dann würde er es ja jetzt merken. /er schläft…, dachte der jüngere doch sehr erleichtert, als kurz auf seine Frage keine Antwort kam.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Masa verstand im ersten Moment gar nicht, was Kai da eigentlich von ihm wollte. „Tut WAS weh?" Wollte er wissen, nachdem er einen Moment nachgedacht hatte und blickte seinen Bon jetzt an.

„Vergiss es einfach…" Der Blonde winkte leicht ab und blickte weg. „Nein, jetzt sag schon. Wenn du es nicht wissen wolltest, hättest du ja nicht diese Frage gestellt." Erklärte er leise und lächelte. „Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, ich werde nicht lachen oder sonst was. Wir sind doch Freunde." Setzte er dann noch hinzu.

Kai war dies schon klar, aber dennoch war es ihm irgendwie peinlich. Seufzend nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und flüsterte leise. „Wenn man Sex hat… tut es weh?" Der leichte Rothauch ging in starkes Feuerrot über und der Yakuza fand seinen Bon gerade zu süß.

„Nein, wenn man es richtig macht nicht. Normalerweise, gibt es vor dem Sex ein Vorspiel, dass auch dazu dient, seinen Partner vorzubereiten." Erklärte er leise und lächelte. „Hm… naja… hast du das schon mal gemacht... so rum?" Wollte Kai es jetzt wissen, denn irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Masa der Typ Mann war, der jemanden so an sich ran ließ.

„Natürlich. Wenn man jemanden liebt, ist das nur richtig. Ich meine, da gibt es kein Tabu… auch nicht für mich… immerhin möchte ich meinen Geliebten auch gerne spüren… dieses Recht hat doch jeder…" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zu Kai. „Aber warum willst du das alles wissen?" Erkundigte er sich dann.

Kais Blick fing an traurig zu werden. „Ach…nur so…!" Murmelte er leise und schloss seine Augen. Masa ließ es auf sich beruhen, er spürte in welcher befangenen Situation sein Bon war, und beschloss daher, erst mal nicht weiter zu fragen.

„Weißt du, es ist wichtig, dass man sich auf den Partner einlässt, sich Zeit lässt ihn zu erkunden und auch sich erkunden zu lassen. Empfindliche Stellen am Körper des anderen zu finden, diese zu reizen. Beim Sex spielt wie auch in der Liebe, die Reihenfolge eine wichtige Rolle. Weißt du was ich meine?"

Kai hörte dem Schwarzhaarigen aufmerksam zu und nickte leicht. „Gibt es…für dich so etwas wie…naja wie Perfektion?" Fragte er sehr schüchtern und kuschelte sich automatisch noch etwas enger an Masa.

Der Yakuza lächelte. „Ja und nein. Perfektion ist eine Ansichtssache, weißt du, wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, sich viel Zeit lässt und dafür sorgt das beide Seiten es genießen, dann ist das der Inbegriff von Perfektion. Aber das Umfeld spielt auch eine wichtige Rolle in meinem Sinne." Kai hob seinen Kopf und blickte in die dunklen Augen Masas. „Wie meinst du das?"

Masa strich Kai eine Blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nun ja, eine romantische Atmosphäre eben… da stellt sich jeder etwas anders vor…", Kai nickte „Und wie stellst du es dir vor?" Wollte der Blonde wissen. Masa blickte einen Moment etwas verträumt. /So wie jetzt zum Beispiel, schnell verscheuchte er diese Gedanken. „Für mich…hmm…auch wenn es vielleicht in deinem Sinne altmodisch sein wird, Kerzenschein, ein angenehmer Duft und leise Musik…".

Kai fand dies gar nicht altmodisch. Im Gegenteil, diese Vorstellung war auch für ihn der Innbegriff eines romantischen Abends. „Das hört sich sehr gut an…" Flüsterte er leise.

Sie redeten noch sehr lange, denn irgendwie war keiner der beiden jetzt in der Lage noch einzuschlafen. Es war schön, einfach mal so zu reden ohne sich irgendwelche Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Gegen 6 Uhr am Morgen streckte sich Masa „Am besten ich geh jetzt erst mal duschen…" Murmelte er und langsam spürte er doch Müdigkeit in sich hoch kriechen. „Und ich mach uns einen starken Kaffee…" Erklärte Kai leise und grinste. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er Masa die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hatte und dieser ja gleich zur Arbeit musste.

Der Yakuza stand auf und ging ins Bad. Er musste duschen und hatte gegen 10 Uhr noch einen wichtigen Termin. Irgendwie spielte er schon mit dem Gedanken, diese Kyosuke aufs Auge zu drücken, da es doch peinlich werden konnte, wenn er während des Gesprächs einschlief. Entschied sich aber dagegen.

Nachdem er noch mit seinem Bon Kaffee getrunken und gefrühstückt hatte, machte er sich auf ins Büro. Der Jüngere überlegte kurz, was er heute so anstellen sollte, entschied sich jedoch letztendlich dafür, sich vor den Fernseher zu legen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der junge Mann vor laufendem Fernseher einschlief.

Masa hingegen, musste sich mit Kaffee wach halten. /Der Tag kann ja heiter werden… aber die Nacht war schön…/

Kai schlief den ganzen Tag durch. Nicht mal das Klingeln an der Tür weckte ihn. Nur ab und an stand er schlaftrunken auf um kurz zur Toilette zu gehen und sich danach wieder auf das Sofa zu verdrücken. Der Fernseher lief munter, doch Kai bekam nicht wirklich etwas davon mit. Viel zu fertig war er.

Masa hingegen kämpfte ab und an mit seiner Müdigkeit. Doch die Peinlichkeiten blieben ihm zum Glück erspart. Umso später der Tag wurde, umso wacher wurde der Yakuza wieder.

"Kai?" Rief Masa, als er am frühen Abend seine Wohnung betrat. Heute war es unheimlich kalt draußen gewesen und er war froh, in seiner warmen Wohnung zu stehen. Schnell befreite er sich von seinem Mantel, Schal und seinen Schuhen und ging durch den langen Flur. Von Kai bekam er keine Antwort, doch hörte er den Fernseher.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Kai lag eingekuschelt in der warmen Decke auf dem Sofa und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Wie süß der Blonde doch aussah wenn er schlief.

Leise, ohne ihn zu wecken setzte sich der Yakuza zu seinem Bon. Er beobachtete ihn einen Moment und wie schon in der vergangenen Nacht, fühlte er sich mehr zu ihm hingezogen, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Seufzend wischte er diesen Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf und strich zärtlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Kais Stirn.

„Kai… wach auf." Flüsterte er leise, denn er hatte Hunger und wollte etwas für sie beide kochen. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Kai schon etwas zu sich genommen hatte, denn beim Frühstücken am morgen, hatte der Blonde nichts gegessen. „Nein… ich… noch nicht… zur Uni…" Flüsterte er leise „Nur noch 5 Minuten…" setzte er dann noch im Halbschlaf hinzu. „Du hast Semesterferien und bist bei mir, also musst du nicht zur Uni… ich wollte für dich kochen." Erklärte der Älter ganz leise in sein Ohr.

Der warme Atem von Masa kitzelte Kai im Ohr und dieser gab ein genüssliches Seufzen von sich. „Gleich… gleich…" Flüsterte er wieder. /Schläft wie ein Stein…/ Masa grinste breit und stupste ihn ein wenig an. „Kai, wenn du nicht aufstehst, wirst du heute Nacht wieder kein Auge zu tun."

Erst jetzt öffnete der junge Mann die Augen und blickte in die dunklen, unergründlichen Augen seines Beschützers. „Masa?" Fragte er verschlafen. „Ja… immer noch…" Antwortete dieser grinsend. „Ich geh in die Küche und koch was, werde erst mal richtig wach… dann kannst du mir ja helfen." Der Ältere stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche. Er selbst hatte nur heute Morgen ein Brötchen gegessen, zu mehr war er nicht wirklich gekommen.

Kai nickte verschlafen und rieb sich erst mal die Augen. Was hatte er eben noch mal geträumt? Er hatte es schon wieder vergessen, aber ein schöner Traum war es nicht, dass wusste er noch.

Nachdem sich der Blonde erst mal ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, erhob er sich vom Sofa und schlurfte Richtung Küche. Er war immer noch mehr am schlafen als wach. In der Küche blieb er dann stehen und sah Masa an.  
"Wie war dein Tag?" Fragte er leise und trat dann näher zu Masa.

Dieser war gerade dabei Tomaten für einen Salat zu schneiden. "Anstrengend..." gestand er. „Ich bin froh, dass ich zu Hause bin" fügte er noch schnell hinzu. "Sorry..." Kai fühlte sich immer noch schuldig dafür, schließlich war er es ja, der Masa die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hatte. "Für was denn" Masa lächelte ihn an. "Komm hilf mir ein wenig!"  
Kai löste sich vom Türrahmen und ging zu Masa. „Naja, dass ich dich die ganze Nacht nicht hab schlafen lassen." Beantwortete er seine Frage und begann ein bisschen Paprika zu schneiden. „Ach was, dass war eine schöne Nacht. Es hat Spaß gemacht sich mit zu unterhalten." Erklärte der Yakuza und grinste dann breit. „Ein bisschen Spaß darf ich mir ja auch mal gönnen oder?" Masa wollte nicht, dass sein Bon Schuldgefühle oder ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Sie alberten ausgelassen herum, nachdem Kai endlich richtig wach war, und setzten sich dann zum Essen an den kleinen Küchentisch. Immer wieder beobachteten sie sich verstohlen und versuchten die wirren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich merkwürdiger Weise nicht ein einziges Mal. Keiner der beiden Männer konnte wirklich sagen, was es war, was er empfand… eins war nur klar, dass sie sich in der Nähe des anderen sehr wohl fühlten.

Sie aßen lange und ausgiebig, tranken einen guten Wein dazu und machten es sich, nachdem sie alles weg geräumt hatten, im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Natürlich hatte Kai gleich beschlossen, dass Masa heute dringend früh ins Bett sollte. Allerdings war Kai nicht mehr sicher, ob er diese Nacht wirklich in seinem Bett schlafen wollte, als es draußen wieder zu Grummeln begann. „Oh nein… nicht schon wieder…" Seufzte der Blonde genervt.

„Tja, sieht wohl so aus, als müsstest du wieder bei mir schlafen." Masa lächelte. „Ach das hört sicher gleich auf." Beschwichtigte Kai, allerdings war er sich dessen nicht so sicher. „Sicher? Du solltest vorsichtshalber schon mal mit zu mir kommen." Versuchte der Yakuza seinen Bon zu überzeugen.

Kai schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein nein, sonst kannst du diese Nacht auch wieder nicht schlafen, dass möchte ich nicht". Er lächelte Masa an. /Das könnte ich nicht verantworten, aber alleine schlafen will ich auch nicht/. Der Blonde Mann war hin und her gerissen.

Das Grollen des Donners wurde lauter und Kai rutschte automatisch noch ein ganzes Stück näher an Masa ran. Dieser grinste sogleich. Ihm war schon klar, dass Kai lieber bei ihm war, als alleine in dem Gästezimmer und dem Gewitter.

"Keine Widerrede". Der Yakuza stand auf und zog Kai mit auf die Beine. Bevor der Jüngere noch einmal anfangen konnte was dagegen zu sagen, drückte er ihn Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. "Aber Masa...". "Kein Aber Bon, du bleibst bei mir".

Der Blonde seufzte leise, zog sich um und kuschelte sich dann zu Masa unter die Bettdecke. Jetzt war er mittlerweile sehr froh darüber bei ihm zu liegen, denn das Gewitter wurde immer stärker. „Ich dachte immer wenn es kalt ist…gibt es keine Gewitter…", meckerte Kai leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Masas Brust. „Wie du siehst, hast du falsch gedacht…".

Sie machten sich beide keine Gedanken darüber, dass sie eng aneinander geschlungen im Bett lagen. Es war normal für sie. Auch wenn man etwas anderes denken könnte, für sie war es reine Freundschaft.

Mehrmals kamen Kai Gedanken in den Kopf, wozu er Masa gerne was gefragt hätte. Mehrmals war er auch kurz davor gewesen, doch er verhielt sich ruhig. Masa spürte das sein Bon immer wieder kurz davor war, ihn etwas zu fragen. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass Kai es nicht tat, denn die Müdigkeit in seinem Körper war zu groß.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und schon war Masa eingeschlafen. Die Arme hatte er fest um Kai geschlungen. Der Jüngere lag noch eine ganze Zeit lang wach, schlief dann allerdings auch ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Kai auf, er war geplagt von etwas, dass ihm überaus peinlich war. /Verräter… arg…was mach ich jetzt nur…/ Der Jüngere Mann bewegte sich ein wenig, doch aus Masas Umarmung gab es kein Entkommen. Kais Erektion schmerzte sehr, aber er war froh, dass er rechtzeitig aufgewacht war. Dieser Traum war aber auch zu anregend gewesen.

„Hmm… Kai…" Flüsterte Masa leise und der junge Mann riss die Augen auf. War Masa etwa wach? /Bitte lass ihn schlafen… bitte… aber Moment… wenn er schläft, warum murmelt er dann meinen Namen…. aahhhh/ Wieder versuchte Kai sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, doch es half nichts. Im Gegenteil, Masa drückte sich noch näher an ihn und Kai spürte sogleich, dass es seinem Beschützer nicht anders erging als ihm. /Nicht gut... außerdem… murmelt er meinen Namen und hat nen Ständer… ahh… dass geht doch nicht…/ „Kai… Hm….", /Okay… geht doch…/

Kai schluckte, wenn er nicht schleunigst ins Bad verschwinden würde, wäre es um ihn geschehen, jedoch waren all seine Kraftanstrengungen erfolglos und das Masa noch begann sich zu bewegen und sein hartes Glied an ihm rieb, half ihm nicht gerade. /Nein… Masa…./ Kai keuchte leise, als er spürte wie Masas Hände über seinen Körper glitten. „Masa?" Flüsterte er leise, denn so langsam beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass Masa vielleicht doch nicht schlafen würde. Jedoch erhielt er keine Antwort.

Die Berührungen, das Gemurmel seines Namens und Masas Bewegungen brachten den Blonden fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns, hinzu kam seine eh schon viel zu labile Verfassung. Er schluckte, versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, aber es half nichts. Er spürte, wie seine Gedanken abdrifteten und dass er mittlerweile nur noch eins wollte. Er schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut zu stöhnen als er kam. Sichtlich außer Atem öffnete er wieder seine Augen und durch seinen Kopf jagte nur ein Gedanken. /OH SCHEISSE!!/


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Erneut versuchte Kai sich aus Masas Umarmung zu lösen, unmöglich. „Hmh…", kam es verschlafen von Masa und Kai hielt die Luft an. Träumte sein Beschützer immer noch, oder war dieser wach geworden.

Augenblicklich hielt Kai die Luft an. Hoffte, dass Masa noch schlief. Seine Wangen glühten förmlich vor Scham. /Oh nein…oh nein…bitte…., dachte Kai panisch.  
Masa löste den Arm von Kais Hüfte und drehte sich kurz darauf um. /Endlich, dachte der Jüngere. Am liebsten wäre er sofort aufgesprungen und aus dem Schlafzimmer geflüchtet, doch er lauschte Masas Atemzüge solange bis er sicher war das dieser tiefer als tief schlief.

Mit einem Satz sprang der Blonde aus dem Bett, konnte nicht schnell genug ins Bad kommen und schlug dort laut die Tür hinter sich zu. /Geschafft…, dachte er und befreite sich von seiner Boxershort. Er drehte das kalte Wasser in der Dusche an und stieg ohne zu zögern darunter. Kalt duschen war in seinem Sinne jetzt das Beste.

Masa öffnete die Augen. Kai hatte ihn mit dem lauten zuschlagen der Badtür wach werden lassen. Leicht verschlafen richtete er sich auf und blickte neben sich. Wo war Kai? Ein leises rauschen verriet ihm das die Dusche an war und er blickte auf die kleine Uhr welche auf dem Nachttisch stand. /Was um alles in der Welt…warum duscht er denn jetzt/. Müde räkelte er sich und ging ins Bad.

Als die Badtür aufging stand Kai schon mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte vor dem Spiegel und starrte hinein. Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht das Masa bereits hinter ihm stand. Erst als dieser eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Masa…." Stellte er erschrocken fest und drehte sich schnell zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um. „Warum…duschst du um diese Uhrzeit…?"

„Ähhh…also…" begann Kai zu stottern. „Ist ja auch egal, komm wieder ins Bett". Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Jüngeren abzuwarten, drückte er ihn aus dem Bad, Richtung Schlafzimmer und direkt in sein Bett. Kai seufzte leise. Glück gehabt, Masa hatte nichts mitbekommen.

Masa fragte sich insgeheim immer noch was Kai da im Bad gemacht hatte, schob diesen Gedanken allerdings zur Seite, da er immer noch sehr müde war. Schnell schliefen beide wieder ein.

Der Ältere erwachte zuerst an diesem Morgen und schlich sich leise aus dem Bett. Er wollte seinen Bon nicht aufwecken, denn dieser schlief gerade so friedlich und sah dabei richtig süß aus. Seufzend ging er ins Bad, er war immer noch viel zu müde, aber er musste raus. Er hatte noch einen wichtigen Termin heute Morgen.

Als erstes stieg er unter die Dusche und hoffte, dass er davon endlich richtig wach wurde. Er genoss das warme Wasser und dachte über seinen gestrigen Traum nach, ihm war schon noch klar von wem er geträumt hatte und fragte sich langsam, ob vielleicht doch mehr zwischen Kai und ihm war.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte er das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und fand Kais Shorts auf dem Boden. Seufzend hob er sie hoch /Hat er wohl vergessen…/ Dachte er bei sich und wollte sie gerade in den Wäschekorb werfen, als bemerkte, dass sie sich so gar nicht anfühlte, wie sie hätte sein sollen. Er ‚untersuchte' sie etwas näher und grinste breit /Ach daher weht der Wind…/ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ihm war klar warum Kai in der Nacht hatte duschen müssen. Irgendwie fand er das gerade wieder zu süß. Die Shorts landeten schnell bei der anderen Wäsche und er band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte.

Sein erster Weg war in die Küche, um Kaffee auszusetzen. Er überlegte hin und her, kam dann aber zu dem Entschluss Kai vorerst nicht darauf anzusprechen, da er ihm diese Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte. /Fürs erste jedenfalls…/ Dachte er grinsend.

Kai öffnete seine Augen einige Zeit später. Müde streckte er sich im Bett und merkte gleich das Masa nicht mehr da war. Er richtete sich auf und wunderte sich einen Moment darüber, dass er ein Handtuch um die Hüften hatte, bis ihm die Gedanken an die Nacht in den Kopf kamen. /Hehe…gut umgebunden…, dachte er und verließ leise das Zimmer, um sich in seines zu schleichen. Erst mal musste er sich richtig anziehen.  
/Scheiße…meine Shorts…, kam es ihm in den Kopf als er sich gerade seinen Pullover angezogen hatte.

Schnell lief der Blonde aus seinem Zimmer ins Bad. /Oh neinnnn…/. Kai ahnte schreckliches. Hatte Masa sie weggeräumt und vor allem, hatte er irgendwas gesehen. Etwas eingeschüchtert trat er in die Küche und murmelte ein leises morgen.

Masa konnte Kais Gedanken gerade förmlich von seinen Augen ablesen. Unterdrückte aber sein gerade aufkommendes Verlangen, ihn danach zu Fragen. „Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?" Kai nickte stumm und setzt sich zu Masa an den Tisch. /Wie süß…, dachte der Yakuza sogleich wieder stand auf und reichte seinem Bon einen Kaffee. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er ihn freundlich. Kais Augen begannen fröhlich zu funkeln, nachdem Masa ihn dies gefragt hatte. /Puuuuh er hat nichts gemerkt/. „Ja klar…noch ein wenig müde, wann musst du ins Büro?"

Seufzend setzte sich Masa ihm gegenüber und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Er lächelte innerlich, allerdings ließ er sich sonst nichts anmerken. „Naja, ich werd gleich fahren, wenn ich den Kaffee getrunken habe… ich bin schon spät dran… machen wir heute Abend was? Vielleicht DVD schauen oder so?" Nickte als Antwort. „Ja gern, ich kümmere mich um alles."

Nach einigen Stunden stand Masa in der kleinen Kaffeeküche im Bürogebäude. Seufzend war er dabei sich einen Kaffee ein zu gießen, allerdings war er mit seinen Gedanken so abwesend, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass die Tasse schon überlief. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die Shorts die er gefunden hatte und den damit aufkommenden Fragen.

„Meinst du nicht, die Tasse ist mittlerweile voll?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Masa um und goss sich dabei selbst auch noch Kaffee über, hinter ihm stand sein Boss und grinste breit.

„Boss… verdammt…" flüsterte er leise, stellte die Kanne ab und griff nach einem Geschirrtuch, um sich ein wenig von dem Kaffee zu befreien.

„Ja ja… wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" Wollte Sagano wissen und trat in die kleine Küche und schloss die Tür.

„Ach… eine Affäre… nichts weiter…" Versuchte Masa raus zu reden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sagano schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Sag mal hältst du mich eigentlich für blöde?" Wollte er dann wissen. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Erklärte Masa sogleich.

Masa und Sagano hatten in der letzten Zeit ein noch viel besseres Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut als er vorher schon war. „Ich dachte…deine Beziehung…oder Affäre wäre vorbei?" Sagano blickte seinen gegenüber ernst an. Masa jedoch fing gleich an sich zu fragen, woher er das bitte schon wieder wusste. „Nun ja…stimmt, deswegen…denke ich ja auch nach…also habe ich nachgedacht". Masa fühlte sich verdammt ertappt. Wie sich gerade seine Antwort angehört hatte, war ihm klar. Sagano schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Und das soll ich dir glauben…". Sichtlich um noch einiges nervöser nickte Masa. „In Ordnung, dann sag ich dir jetzt mal wie ich das alles sehe…", begann Sagano und ging noch einen Schritt näher auf Masa zu. „…du hast nicht wirklich einen Gedanken an deine Affäre verschwendet, sondern warst mit deinen Gedanken bei einem…hmm wie soll ich sagen, blonden Mann der 23 Jahre alt ist, den Nachnamen Sagano hat und ganz zufälligerweise mein Sohn ist…den ich bisher übrigens immer noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe!?"

Masa schluckte. „Du wunderst dich woher ich das weiß?" Fragte Sagano und Masa nickte zögernd. „Ich bin nicht blind, ich bin nicht dumm…was empfindest du für ihn?" Der Alte Mann wollte es hören, obwohl er genau wusste was Kai für Masa empfand und auch umgedreht. Die Beiden mussten so verdammt blind sein. Masa musste sich setzten. Einen Moment schwieg er um seine wirren Gedanken Ordnen zu können. „Viel, sehr viel, so viel wie ich es gar nicht empfinden dürfte", gab der Schwarzhaarige zu.

„Und wie kommst du darauf?" Wollte Sagano wissen und setzte gleich noch hinzu „Dass du das nicht empfinden dürfest?!"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und dachte nach, er wollte nichts Falsches sagen. „Nun, ich denke einfach ich bin zu alt, ich bin ein Yakuza und ich denke nicht, dass ich gut genug für ihn bin." Erklärte sein Nachfolger dann.

„Masa, ich habe mich lange damit abgefunden, dass Kai keine Frau heiratet… außerdem meine Güte, ihr liebt euch, was solls also…" Sagano seufzte und drehte sich um. „Ich versteh das einfach nicht… ich bin der Boss hier… mein Sohn hört nicht auf mich und mein Nachfolger auch nicht! Dabei solltet ihr das eigentlich…" Dann lächelte er wieder. „Hört doch einmal auf euer Herz, Masa ich vertraue dir mehr als jemandem sonst… also pass auf meinen Sohn auf." Und das meinte der Yakuzaboss ernst.

Masa dachte wohl immer noch über die Worte seines Bosses nach, weil er ihn so nicht kannte… nicht wirklich jedenfalls. „Masa, du solltest außerdem nach Hause fahren und duschen, denn so kannst du nicht einen Termin heute wahrnehmen…! Ach vergiss es, fahr nach Hause und mach dir einen schönen Tag, ich kümmere mich schon um alles hier… und noch was… sag meinem Sohn, dass ich ihn spätestens 2 Tage vor Weihnachten sehen möchte, da ich dann noch zu einem Geschäftstermin ins Ausland muss." Grinsend verließ er danach die Küche und ließ einen ziemlich verdutzten Masa zurück.

Gedankenversunken betrat er kurze Zeit später seine Wohnung. Noch immer rätselte er über die Worte seines Bosses. Doch egal welchen Weg er in seinen Gedanken ging, er kam auf keine plausible Erklärung. Aber in einer Sache musste er Sagano Recht geben, er musste dringend duschen. Zielstrebig ging er ins Schlafzimmer, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und suchte im Schrank nach frischen Sachen.

Kai wollte heute endlich mal wieder zum Kendo Training und daher hatte Masa die Wohnung für sich. Also warum sollte er sich jetzt darum kümmern, unbekleidet ins Bad zu gehen? Er öffnete die Tür und blickte sogleich dem jüngeren in die Augen.

Der blonde Mann war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen und schaute nun mehr als geschockt in Richtung Tür. Das erste was in seinen Kopf schoss war /Scheiße…ich bin nackt…, so schnell er konnte griff er nach seinem Handtuch, welches auf einer silbernen Stange an der Wand hing. Doch in seiner ganzen Hast verfehlte er dieses, rutschte dank seiner nassen Füße auf dem Boden aus und fiel nach vorne.

Masa ließ seine Kleidung sofort fallen und schlang gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Arme um den schmalen feuchten Körper des Jüngeren. „Nicht so hastig…", sagte er und half Kai wieder auf die Beine. Dieser sah ihn nur mit knallroten Wangen an, schnappte sich das Handtuch und Band es sich um die Hüften.

Kai konnte nicht schnell genug jetzt aus dem Bad verschwinden. Ihm war diese ganze Situation mehr als peinlich. Schnell verschwand er in das Gästezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er atmete tief durch, sein Herz klopfte wie wild. /Scheiße…peinlich…er hat mich so gesehen…scheiße, dachte er verwirrt.

Nachdem sich sein Herz wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, trocknete er sich ab und zog sich schnell an. Nach seinem Verhalten eben, lag es auf der Hand das Masa bald bei ihm in der Tür stand. Kai verzog sich ins Bett, schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Zumindest tat er so als würde er lesen.

Masa blickte dem Jüngeren verwirrt nach. Was bitte, war bloß so schlimm daran, dass er ihn nackt gesehen hatte? Früher war das nie ein Problem gewesen. Sie hatten sogar oft zusammen geduscht, gut bis Kai natürlich älter wurde…

Der Schwarzhaarige entschied, dass es im Moment wohl klüger war nicht zu Kai zu gehen und ihn sich erst einmal beruhigen zu lassen. Seufzend stieg er unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser an. Immer wieder schoss ihm durch den Kopf, was er eben gesehen hätte. /Wäre auch nicht gut, wenn wir heute noch zusammen duschen würden…/ Schlussfolgerte er dann grinsend, denn er musste zugeben, dass Kai sich prächtig entwickelt hatte.

Wieder krochen langsam Saganos Worte in seinem Kopf hoch und Masa kam zu dem Entschluss. /Er hat recht…/ Nach einiger Zeit stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in seine Shorts. Er kämmte sein Haar und überlegte indessen, ob es klug wäre jetzt mal zu Kai zu gehen. Die Sache konnte er so nicht im Raum stehen lassen, dass war schon mal klar.

Ein wenig unsicher ging er Richtung Gästezimmer und klopfte. Wie erwartet erhielt er keine Antwort, also trat er unaufgefordert ein.

„Kai?" Fragt er leise und setzte dann noch, als er bemerkte, dass Kai das Buch falsch herum hielt, grinsend hinzu „Was machst du da bitte?"

Kai tat einen Moment so als hätte er nicht mal bemerkt das Masa in seinem Zimmer stand. Das dies blöd und kindisch war wusste er. Aber er war nun mal so. Masa seufzte und setzte sich zu Kais aufs Bett. „Hey…ignorierst du mich?" Fragte Masa. Kai seufzte leise. „Ich lese…", murmelte er und tat weiterhin so als würde er dies auch wirklich machen.

Da war er wieder, dieser Gedanke, dass Kai einfach zu süß war. Masa grinse breit griff nach dem Buch und legte es auch die Seite. „Du hast es falsch rum gehalten…", erklärte er und legte einen Finger unter Kais Kinn und hob dieses an. Er wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, wenn er mit ihm redete. Kai jedoch drehte seinen Kopf gleich wieder weg. „Was ist denn los mit dir?". Wieder antwortete Kai nicht darauf. Als Masa erneut diese Frage stellen wollte murmelte Kai „Das war mir peinlich okay?!"

„Aber Kai, dazu gibt es doch keinen Grund…", „Und ob es den gibt!!" Fiel der Blonde ihm ins Wort und sah ihn nun wieder an. „Und welchen?" Auf diese Antwort war Masa mehr als gespannt. „Es gehört sich nun mal nicht…ich mag nicht wenn…wenn…", „…wenn ich dich nackt sehe?"

Sofort begannen Kais Wangen wieder einen leicht roten Hauch anzunehmen. „Kai, ich bitte dich, sei jetzt ehrlich zu mir!!" Bat Masa ihn. „Was empfindest du für mich?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Das weißt du doch…" Nuschelte Kai leise, denn irgendwie wollte er jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Oft genug hatte er eine Abfuhr von Masa bekommen und sich eigentlich eingeredet, dass er ihn nicht mehr liebte, doch die letzten Tage hatten ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen.

„Deine Gefühle sind also immer noch da?" Hakte Masa leise nach und lächelte. „Ja… und ich weiß was du jetzt sagen willst, also erspar mir das!" Bat der Blonde leise und blickte weg. Masa lächelte noch breite, legte einen Finger und Kais Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. Noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, legte Masa seine zarten Lippen auf die süßen seines Bon.

Kai fragte sich in diesem Moment ob er träumte oder ob es wirklich real war. Masa küsste ihn und es fühlte sich mehr als gut an. Als sie sich trennten hauchte der Jüngere leise „Spiel nicht mit mir Masa… ich will wissen, was du über mich denkst." Es war nur gerechtfertigt, wie Kai fand, denn immerhin hatte er keine Lust nach ein zwei Küssen wieder abserviert zu werden, wie schon so oft.

„Ich liebe dich? Das habe ich schon immer… allerdings wollte ich es nicht wahr haben… weil ich dachte, ich bin nicht gut genug… und weißt du, wer mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt hat?" Fragte er immer noch lächelnd. „Kyosuke?" „Nein… du…. Kai… du hast mich überzeugt… naja und zugegeben… ein kurzes Gespräch mit deinem Vater heute Vormittag."

Bevor Kai wieder eine abfällige Bemerkung über Sagano machen konnte, küsste Masa ihn wieder zärtlich.

Kai vergaß jedes Worte welches eben noch aus seinem Mund heraus wollte. Er schlang die Arme um Masa und erwiderte den Kuss, erst etwas scheu, doch dann mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie sie ihm Masa zeigte. In seinem Körper machte sich ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breit und er wusste wovon es kam. Er glaubte Masa, dass er ihn liebte. Eine Last, die er die ganze Zeit nicht mehr wirklich wahrgenommen hatte fiel ihn mit diesem Kuss vom Herzen.

Auch Masas aufgewühltes Gemüt schien sich durch diesen Kuss zu beruhigen. Seine letzten wirren und fraglichen Gedanken, klärten und ordneten sich von selbst. Denn auf alles was ihn beschäftigt hatte, gab es nur eine Lösung, die wahre und aufrichtige Liebe seinem Bon gegenüber.

Sie lagen sich noch einige Zeit ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verlieren in den Armen, genossen die Wärme des andere. „Was meinst du, wollen wir noch einen Film schauen?" Fragte Masa leise und haucht Kai einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dieser lächelte sogleich „Musst du nicht morgen wieder früh raus?"  
Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und außerdem schau mal auf die Uhr, auch wenn ich morgen arbeiten müsste, würde ein Film noch passen…". Kai stimmte glücklich zu.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt saßen beide auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Von dem Film bekamen sie kaum was mit, denn immer wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen und versanken kurz darauf in einem atemberaubenden Kuss. Die ganze verschwendete Zeit, in welcher sie sich nur in Gedanken gewagt hatten an einen Kuss zu denken, schienen sie aufholen zu wollen.

„Du Masa…", Kai spielte an Masa Hemdkragen und wagte einen scheuen Blick in dessen Augen. „Ja..?"  
„Du meinst es ernst, oder?" Kai verfluchte sich im gleichen Moment schon wieder, diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Masa lächelte. „Ja, ich liebe dich und ich meine es ernst, ich will mit dir zusammen sein".

Niemals hätte der junge Mann geglaubt, diese Aussage einmal von Masa selbst zu hören. Oft hatte er es sich gewünscht, aber geglaubt hatte er nicht daran. Kai lächelte zufrieden und erst als der Fernseher sich automatisch ausschaltete, da er kein Bild mehr empfing.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen." Erklärte Masa gähnend und lächelte. Seit langem war er nicht mehr so glücklich und er glaubte auch daran, dass er mit Kai endlich den richtigen Partner gefunden hatte. Kai würde ihn niemals betrügen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ja…" Antwortete der Blonde und streckte sich. Ungern trennte er sich vom warmen Körper seines Freundes und stand auf.

Ohne es abzusprechen gingen sie selbstverständlich zu Masas Schlafzimmer. Es erschien gerade zu irrelevant, dass Kai im Gästezimmer übernachten sollte.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt küssten sie sich schon ein paar Mal und schliefen bald darauf ein.

Kai schlief die ganze Nacht wohlig durch, ohne einmal zu erwachen. Am nächsten morgen öffnete er seine Augen langsam und sah direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen von Masa. „Morgen…" hauchte dieser leise und küsste ihn sanft. Kai lächelte sogleich und hauchte ihm ein liebevolles „Morgen" entgegen. „Hast du gut geschlafen…?" Fragte Masa und hatte schon seine gewissen Hintergedanken. „Jaaa wie ein Stein". Kai grinste frech. „Ohne…feuchte Erlebnisse?" Jetzt war es an Masa zu grinsen während Kais Gesichtsausdruck von geschockt auf peinlich berührt wechselte. „D-du hast…es…a-also doch mit bekommen…" stotterte der Jüngere Nervös. „Natürlich…so was merke ich immer…", Masa küsste Kai sanft.

Kai löste sich aus dem Kuss, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und sah ihn an. „Das ist alles deine Schuld…" fauchte er gespielt. Masa verstand nicht so wirklich wie er das meinte. „Wieso?" Hakte er nach.  
„Weißt du zufällig noch was du diese Nacht geträumt hast?" Kai verdrehte die Augen. „Naja, von dir..".  
Kai musste lachen. „Oh ja, das hab ich gemerkt, hör mal…dir ging es nicht anders….nur das du dich an mir gerieben hast und mich soweit gebracht hast...", Kai setzte ein schmollende Mine auf.  
„Wie jetzt?" Masa setzte sich auf und schien tausende von Fragezeichen im Gesicht zu haben. Kai verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Dein Traum hat reale Wirkungen auf meinen eh schon vorhandenen Ständer gehabt…". Einen Moment lang sah der Blonde seinen Beschützer ernst an, doch dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich sogar, wenn ich schlafe so erregend sein kann…" Gab der Schwarzhaarige grinsend von sich und umschlang Kai gleich mit seinen starken Armen. „Hmmmm…. es war ein schöner Traum dass darfst du mir glauben." Erklärte er weiter. „Das tue ich… den Beweis habe ich deutlich gespürt." Grinsend rollte der Blonde mit den Augen.

„Ich mach Frühstück…" Erklärte Masa nach einer Weile. „Wollen wir nicht lieber irgendwo gemütlich frühstücken gehen und uns einen schönen Tag machen, wenn du schon frei hast?" Erkundigte sich der Jüngere lächelnd und stand auf. „Hm.. auch nicht schlecht…" Gab Masa zu.

Beide zogen sich an und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt. Aufgrund des schönen Wetters und Masas guter Wohnungslage, hatten sie es nicht weit und genossen den Weg. Schnell entschieden sie sich für ein gemütliches Cafe und ließen sich gemeinsam an einem kleinen Tisch nieder.

„Also… eigentlich hätten wir uns das ganze Rumgeier sparen können…" Erklärte Masa leise und grinste breit. „Wem sagst du das… hab ich ja schon immer gesagt… aber es musste ja erst mein Alter kommen und dir die Anweisung geben, mich zu lieben…" Frech grinste Kai, beide wussten natürlich wie es gemeint war.

Sie ließen sich viel Zeit beim Frühstücken, redeten ein wenig über Weihnachten, wobei Masa Saganos Worte wieder in den Kopf kamen. Das hatte er wegen den vielen anderen Aussagen seines Bosses total vergessen. „Ach Kai, wir sollen in zwei Tagen bei deinem Vater vorbei kommen, er muss über Weihnachten ins Ausland, und möchte dich vorher immerhin noch einmal sehen…da fällt mir ein, dass war gestern…". Masa musste grinsen, seine zeitliche Orientierung war wohl mit seinen wirren Gefühlen und Gedanken verschwunden. „Naaaaa klasse!" Meckerte der blonde Mann gleich. „Kai, du sollst nicht den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen, er will dich nur mal kurz sehen, schließlich ist er dein Vater…". Masa wusste wie Kai auf seinen Vater zu sprechen war, aber manchmal war er einfach nur stur. So lange würden sie wohl nicht da bleiben. „Oh man, wenns denn sein muss, aber nur weil er dir denn Kopf gewaschen hat…" kicherte Kai leise und fügte noch schnell wegen der Fairness hinzu „Und du ihn mir dann waschen konntest!"

Kai genoss es, den Tag mit Masa zu verbringen. Sie schlenderten durch einige Geschäfte, machten immer wieder mal eine ausgiebige und schöne Pause in einem Cafe und gingen dann weiter. Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag und die Dunkelheit begann sich wie ein anschleichender Schleier über die Stadt zu legen.

„Weißt du wie lange wir uns nach dem Semesterferien nicht mehr sehen werden…", murmelte der Jüngere leicht traurig, um diese schöne aber auch die erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen zu zerstören. Masa nickte wissend. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich nicht bei dir vorbei kommen werde…", er griff nach Kais Hand und lächelte ihn an.

Der junge Mann freute sich natürlich gleich über diese Aussage und drückte sich etwas enger an ihn. „Schön, dass du heute mal frei hattest…" Flüsterte er leise und wunderte sich, dass noch nicht mal Masas Telefon geklingelt hatte. „Oh nein… nicht der…" Entfuhr es Kai, bevor Masa auch nur etwas auf diese Aussage erwidern konnte. „Wer?" „Siehst du den Typen da hinten?" Fragte Kai leicht sauer. „Du meinst, den, der auf uns zukommt?" „Genau den…" Es war Kais Exfreund und dieser hatte ihn wohl gesehen und kam auf ihn zu.

„Hey Kai, lange nicht gesehen…" Begrüßte er ihn zunächst freundlich. Kai rollte mit den Augen. „Was auch besser war. Was machst du hier?" Man konnte dem Blonden anmerken, dass er keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch hatte. „Ich besuche Verwandte… hast du vielleicht Lust dich mal mit mir zu treffen?"

Nach seinem letzten Satz ging Masa durch den Kopf, dass der Typ doch schon ziemlich hohl sein musste, dass er scheinbar nicht Kais Abneigung ihm gegenüber wahrnahm.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Natürlich nicht!" Antwortete Kai, doch irgendwie schreckte das den Typen immer noch nicht ab, er deutete auf Masa und fragte „He, hast du nicht erzählt, dein Vater wäre älter?" „Er ist nicht mein Vater." Kai blickte Masa an und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. „Oder macht man das mit seinem Vater?" Setzte er jetzt frech lächelnd hinzu.

Masa wollte sich raushalten, er dachte irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, brachte im Moment eh nicht viel. Er würde sich nur einmischen, wenn der Typ zu weit ginge, was mit der nächsten Aussage eindeutig tat. „Ach daher weht der Wind… naja, wenn du bei dem genauso frigide bist, wie bei mir… dann wird das auch nicht lange halten."

Jetzt war der Yakuzaboss sauer, er tat einen Schritt auf den Typen zu, griff ihn am Kragen und drängte ihn gegen die Häuserwand. „Wenn du noch einmal so etwas Abfälliges über meinen Koibito sagst, wirst du dir wünschen tot zu sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin." Wütend funkelte Masa ihn an. Der Typ allerdings schien im Moment noch wenig beeindruckt, doch plötzlich bemerkte er Masas Waffe unter dessen Mantel und schluckte. „S-Schon gut… ich… sag ja nichts… mehr…" Stotterte er mehr schlecht als recht und setzte, als Masa ihn wieder los ließ, noch hinzu „Was geht eigentlich mit ihnen ab? Sind sie Polizist oder so was?!" Natürlich war das eine Anspielung auf die Waffe. Masa grinste nur „Eher das genaue Gegenteil und jetzt… verzieh dich endlich."

Kai blickte deutlich erleichtert dem jungen Mann hinterher und wand seinen Blick zu Masa. „Du möchtest nicht drüber reden, hm?" Masa kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn erst mal in seine Arme. Kai schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich…" gab er als ehrliche Antwort. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen, jetzt wird es langsam wirklich zu kalt". Der Yakuza ließ es vorerst auf sich beruhen. Sicher er wollte wissen wer dieser Mann wirklich war, einen Teil konnte er sich denken, aber er vertraute darauf, dass Kai es ihm erzählen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war.

„Geh besser duschen", rief Masa aus der Küche. Kai stand im Flur und entledigte sich seines durch gekühlten Mantels. „Und du?" Kai stand mittlerweile in der Küche. Der Yakuza setzte gerade Tee auf und lächelte. „Ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf dich!" Mit einem stummen Nicken verschwand der Blonde im Bad. Schön warm duschen, genau das brauchte er jetzt. Außerdem hatte er jetzt mal einen Moment Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ist dir wärmer?" Masa lächelte seinen Bon an, als dieser ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Jaaa…" hauchte Kai und ließ sich von Masa aufs Sofa direkt in seine Arme ziehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige küsste ihn sanft und strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Wollte er dann wissen. „Naja, eigentlich ganz gut… denk ich…" Kai kuschelte sich eng an den warmen Körper seines Geliebten und seufzte.

„Wollen wir noch einen Film schauen oder so?" Der Yakuza wollte nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen, da Kai sich scheinbar noch nicht in der Lage sah, ihm alles zu erzählen. „Hmh… warum nicht." Antwortete der Blonde und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Seufzend stand er auf und ging zum DVD-Player. Schnell einigten sie sich auf einen Film, von dem allerdings beide nicht wirklich viel mitbekamen, da ihre Gedanken immer noch um diesen Vorfall kreisten.

Als der Film zu Ende war, streckten sich beide und Masa schaltete die Geräte aus. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, wir müssen ja morgen noch zu deinem Vater und je früher wir das hinter uns bringen, desto besser oder?" Der Ältere grinste, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es genau Kais Meinung treffen würde. „Wie wahr…" Antwortete er auch prompt und rollte mit den Augen.

Sie gingen ins Bett und kuschelten sich wieder eng aneinander. Kai strich sanft über Masas Oberkörper und seufzte leise. „Masa?" Hauchte er nach einiger Zeit und irgendwie hoffte er, dass sein Geliebter schon schlafen würde, denn es war ihm irgendwie nicht ganz wohl diese Frage zu stellen. „Was ist denn Bon?" Enttäuschte Masa ihn prompt und küsste ihn sanft.

Ein schweres seufzten kam aus dem Mund des Blonden. Jetzt hatte er damit angefangen, also gehörte es sich nicht still zu bleiben. „K-kann man seine Vergangenheit vergessen?" Fragte er kaum hörbar. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte einen Moment über diese Frage nach. Ihm war klar warum sein Bon dies wissen wollte und genau aus diesem Grund schmerzte ihn seine Antwort, die er darauf hatte. „Nein…", doch fügte er schnell hinzu „…vergessen nicht, eine Vergangenheit gehört zum Leben dazu, die schönen Sachen sowie die schrecklichen. Man kann auch nichts ungeschehen machen, wie du weißt, aber man kann lernen damit umzugehen, die Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten und einen neuen Start wagen…". Kai nickte leicht, sagte jedoch darauf nichts mehr.

„Wer war dieser Mann Bon?" Masa wollte es nicht fragen, aber er bekam diesen Kerl nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und Kai ging es nicht anders. „Mein Ex- Freund…", nuschelte der Jüngere deutlich niedergeschlagen. „Warum hat er das gesagt…", liebevoll strich Masa seinem Koibito über den Rücken. „Weil…weil ich nun mal nicht das wollte was er wollte, weil ich es nicht konnte weil…naja…wegen damals…und …ich meine ich wollte…aber …ach er hat doch mit seiner Aussage recht…". Der blonde Mann löste sich aus Masa Armen und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Der Schwarzhaarige richtete sich ein wenig auf und blickte Kai an. „Nur weil du nicht mit ihm schlafen wolltest, gibst du ihm Recht?" Fragte er und versuchte Kai wieder zu sich zu drehen, doch Kai wehrte sich dagegen.

„NUR…NUR….HALLO ich wollte es ja auch…aber es ging nicht…und JA ich glaube das er Recht hat…ich glaube es…", die letzten Worte wimmerte der Jüngere leise.

Es tat weh, unheimlich weh. Masa ertrug es nicht, wenn er wusste, dass Kai unter etwas zu leiden hatte. Mit einem Schwung zog er ihn nun in seine Arme. „Dann glaubst du das Falsche, es lag nicht an dir, es lag an ihm", schnell schüttelte Kai den Kopf.

Der Ältere blickte ihm in die Augen. /Ich werde dir das Gegenteil beweisen…/ Dachte er bei sich und zog ihn sogleich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der Jüngere schlang seine Arme um Masa, zuerst hatte er ihn wegdrücken wollen, ihm sagen wollen, dass er jetzt nicht in der Stimmung zu so was war, aber das alles wischte der Kuss fort.

Als Masa sich von ihm löste, blickte Kai ihn nur noch mit glasigen Augen an. „Ich liebe dich." Hauchte der Yakuza in sein Ohr und bettete Kai auf seinen Rücken. Der Ältere beugte sich über ihn und öffnete ganz langsam den Knoten seines Kimono und wieder küsste er seinen Koibito.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Masa… was wenn… wenn es nicht geht…" Wollte der junge Mann wissen. „Es wird gehen, glaube mir… und falls ich etwas tue, was dir unangenehm ist… dann sag es mir okay?" Kai nickte nur leicht und hoffte inständig, dass er das durchstehen würde.

Der Yakuza hatte jedoch nicht vor, mit ihm zu schlafen. Er wollte ihm einfach zeigen, wie schön es sein konnte, wenn man berührt wurde, wenn man sich wohl fühlte und dass man dann auch bereit war, weiter zu gehen. Er wollte Kai helfen, denn er konnte nur zu gut verstehen, dass sein Bon durch diese Erfahrung damals sehr eingeschüchtert und zurückhaltend in diesen Dingen war.

Das Herz des Blonden klopfte wie wild. Obwohl Masa nicht wirklich was machte, schien er förmlich zu zittern. „Masa…", hauchte er leise. „Keine Angst", bekam er prompt als Antwort, bevor der Schwarzhaarige ihn zu einem neuen Kuss bewegte. Langsam wanderte Masa mit einer Hand unter den Kimono, strich über die samtig weiche Haut seines Koibitos. Kai zuckte kurz zusammen, er war auch wenn er damit gerechnet hatte, überrascht.

„Ich werde nichts machen, wovor du Angst hast, was du nicht möchtest", flüsterte Masa nochmals leise in sein Ohr. Seine Fingerspitzen kreisten um die Brustwarzen des Blonden, reizten sie ein wenig. Immer weiter drückte Masa den Kimono von Kais Oberkörper weg, erkundete die freien Stellen mit seinen Fingern, bis er spürte das Kai sich an das was er tat gewöhnt hatte.

Sanft strich der Schwarzhaarige mit seinem Daumen über die weichen vollen Lippen seines Koibitos und blickte ihm in die Augen. Kai schaffte es, auch wenn er wollte, nicht den Blick abzuwenden, zu fasziniert war er von Masa, von dessen Blick. Einem Blick den der Blonde noch nie gesehen hatte, einen liebevollen und zugleich lüsternen Blick. „Küss mich…", bat Kai ihn leise und legte seine Hände in Masas Nacken.

Der Yakuza hatte ihm noch nie einen Wunsch verwehrt und auch jetzt würde er es sicher nicht machen. Nochmals strich er über seine Lippen und senkte die seinen dann darauf um in einem neuen Kuss zu verschmelzen.

Als sich ihre Lippen aus dem heißen Kuss trennten, zog Masa Kai in eine sitzende Position, um ihm den Kimono endgültig auszuziehen. Kai wurde nun auch etwas forscher und ließ seine schlanken Finger unter Masas Oberteil gleiten, er wollte ihn berühren. Wollte seine heiße Haut an seinen Händen spüren. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Erkundigte sich Masa, auch wenn er spürte, dass Kai mehr wollte, so wollte er es doch von ihm hören. „Gut… richtig gut…" Gestand sein Bon, nach kurzer Zeit und senkte seine Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss.

Sanft drängte der Yakuza Kai wieder zurück auf den Rücken und begann seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Hier und da neckte er einige Stellen mit seiner Zunge. Er wollte herausfinden, wo die empfindlichsten Stellen am Körper seines Geliebten waren. Anders als der Junge Mann welchen sie heute in der Stadt getroffen hatten. Soweit wie jetzt war Kai schon gewesen, allerdings wäre er nie weiter gegangen… damals jedenfalls. Bei Masa sah das jetzt ganz anders aus. Der Schwarzhaarige machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Masa…" flüsterte er leise und keuchte auf, als dieser gerade mit seiner Zunge seine Brustwarzen umspielte. Sie neckte, sanft hinein biss, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Der Yakuza lächelte nur und setzte sein Tun fort. Natürlich wirkte sich das alles auch sehr auf ihn aus. /Du wirst nachher kalt duschen müssen Masa…./ ermahnte er sich in Gedanken.

Die erfahrenen Hände des Älteren schlichen sich jetzt langsam unter den Bund von Kais Shorts. Spielten kurz daran, glitten etwas tiefer hinein, nur um gleich wieder zurückgezogen zu werden. Kai keuchte leise „Das ist unfair…" Jammerte er dann und blickte Masa an.

Masa sagte darauf nichts, sondern senkte seinen Lippen wieder auf die warme Haut seines Geliebten. Umspielte dessen Bauchnabel mit der Zunge. Erneut wanderte seine Hand am Bund von Kais Shorts entlang, drückten diese ein klein wenig tiefer um die neuen frei gewordenen Stellen mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Kai richtet sich ein Stück auf, stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab. Er wollte ihn beobachten.

Der Yakuza hob einen Moment seinen Kopf, blickte dem Jüngeren in die Augen und lächelte. Nur langsam befreite Masa seinen Geliebten auch von dem letzten Kleidungsstück und drückte Kai dann wieder nach hinten um ihn in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Dieser Abend sollte nur ein kleiner Teil von dem werden, was Kai immer positiv in Erinnerung haben sollte. Seine Hand strich so leicht, dass Kai es gerade noch spüren konnte, über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel.  
Ein angenehmes Kribbeln gefolgt von einer leichten Gänsehaut, breitete sich auf Kais Körper aus. „Masa…", keuchte der Blonde leise und sah ihn gierig an

Immer wieder strichen Masas Hände über seine Seiten, immer wieder neckte sein Mund seine Brustwarzen und Kai genoss jede einzelne Berührung.

Der Yakuza trat erneut den Weg von seinen Lippen nach unten an, küsste und liebkoste seinen Hals. Weiter bahnte sich sein Weg Richtung Körpermitte und Kai keuchte immer wieder. Das alles machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. „Mehr..." forderte er nach kurzer Zeit schon, er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er wollte mehr... wollte mit Masa zusammen sein.

Lächelnd setzte Masa seinen Weg fort und strich ihm sanft über seine Oberschenkel. Auf dieses eine kleine Wort hatte der Ältere gewartet. Er hätte es nicht getan, wenn Kai es nicht verlangt hätte.

Sanft schloss sich eine Hand um die Erektion des Jüngeren und begann diese zu massieren, während Masas Mund noch damit beschäftigt war, kleine Knutschflecke auf seinem Körper zu verteilen. Er liebte es das zu tun. Kai keuchte immer lauter. „Masa... mehr... bitte..." Drängte der Jüngere und hob sein Becken an. „Geduld Bon..." Flüsterte der Yakuza und seine Lippen weiter nach unten zwischen seine Beine. Einen sanften Kuss hauchte er auf sein Glied und Kai stöhnte erleichtert und enttäuscht zu gleich auf. „Masa..." Jammerte er wieder voller Ungeduld. Der Blonde wollte endlich die warmen, sanften Lippen um seine Erektion spüren.

Masas Leidenschaft wuchs immer mehr, seine Erektion schmerzte schon, doch er musste sich zurückhalten. Er konnte nicht über Kai herfallen, dass würde er nicht tun. Nicht heute... sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt sich in dieser Hinsicht kennen zu lernen. /Zuerst muss er seine Angst verlieren.../.

Der Jüngere wollte gerade wieder protestieren, als Masa schon seine Lippen um das heiße Glied legte und begann dieses zu lecken und daran zu saugen. Seine Hand massierte es zusätzlich. Kai warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut auf. So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt, so viele Gefühle, so viel Leidenschaft... sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Unbeschreiblich war dieses Gefühl.

Der Yakuza neckte die Eichel seines Koibito, er wusste genau, wie gut sich das alles anfühlte. In dem Moment als er an dieses Gefühl dachte, wie Kai es jetzt erleben musste, schoss noch mehr Blut zwischen seine Beine und langsam aber sicher, hielt auch er es kaum noch aus.

Das laute Stöhnen des Jüngeren trieb Masa fast in den Wahnsinn. Seine Zunge, seine Lippen bewegten sich immer schneller und nach kurzer Zeit schon spürte er eine von Kais Händen in seinem Haar. Masa riskierte einen Blick nach oben, sah jedoch gleich wieder weg, dass hielt ja kein Mensch aus... so erotisch war der Anblick der sich ihm da bot.

Der Jüngere hatte seinen Blick fest auf Masa gerichtet. Wollte nicht eine Sekunde von dem was gerade geschah verpassen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und immer wieder drang ein keuchen gemischt mit einem gierigen erlösenden Stöhnen hervor. Seine Wangen waren vor Erregung gerötet und seine Augen strahlten die Erregung, welche er empfand, wider.

Immer heißer wurde das Blut welches durch seine Adern schoss. In seinem Kopf begann sich alles wohlig zu drehen. Sein Körper fing an ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen, er zitterte und wand sich unter diesen atemberaubenden Empfindungen. Seine Gedanken schalteten sich ab, nur noch seine Gefühle beherrschten ihn. „M…masaaa…", stöhnte Kai laut auf.

/Lass dich fallen…Bon, bat Masa in seinen Gedanken, der deutlich spürte wie weit sein junger Geliebter war. Er reize sein Glied zusätzlich noch weiter mit der Hand.

„Nein…nicht…Masa….ahh", stöhnte Kai und erlag kurz darauf seinen Gefühlen. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich ein wildes Feuerwerk herrschte Sekundenlang in seinem Kopf.

Masa ließ von ihm ab, leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und wagte nun wieder einen Blick auf seinen Koibito, welcher mit geschlossenen Augen und entspanntem Körper vor ihm lag. Der Yakuza beobachtet ihn einen Moment lang, achtet auf dessen Atmung, wie sie anfing sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Er beugte sich über Kai, strich ihm eine leicht feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft.

Als sich der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Kuss löste, öffnete Kai langsam seine Augen und lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er leise und legte eine Hand in den Nacken seines Beschützers. „Ich dich auch…" antworte Masa.

Jetzt blieb nur noch ein Problem, ein schmerzendes Problem, welches zwischen den Beinen des Yakuzas befand. Und dafür gab es nur eine Lösung und dies war wohl oder übel die kalte Dusche, denn von seinem Koibito konnte und wollte er nicht verlangen, ihm Erlösung zu schenken. Einen Schritt weiter, als das was soeben geschehen war, wollte er auch nicht gehen und sich seine Erlösung vor Kais Augen selbst zu beschaffen, dass kam für Masa schon gar nicht in Frage.

Der blonde Mann bemerkte die kurze Abwesenheit seines Freundes, strich ihm nun sanft über die Wangen und fragte „An was denkst du Masa?".

Der Yakuza seufzte und musste grinsen. „An eine kalte Dusche", gab er ihm die ehrliche Antwort.  
Kai war kurz davor zu Fragen, warum er jetzt an eine kalte Dusche dachte, verfluchte sich sogleich wieder für seine Dummheit als es ihm schlagartig klar wurde. „Kalt duschen…das wäre eine Sünde…du weißt doch manche Sünden sollte man nicht begehen…".

Masa lächelte „…aber manche Sünden, schaffen Erlösung…". Kai grinste frech, drückte Masa auf den Rücken uns setzte sich auf seine Beine. „Ja, schon, aber ich bin auch eine Sünde die Erlösung schafft, ich denke…mich als Sünde kannst du riskieren".

Der Schwarzhaarige war mehr als überrascht über seinem Koibito. Dass Kai frech war, wusste er, aber das was der Jüngere eben machte, verblüffte ihn. Er wusste worauf Kai hinaus wollte, doch ihm zu sagen, dass er das nicht machen muss, dazu kam er nicht, da Kai ihn in einen Kuss verwickelte.

Sanft strich der jüngere mit einer Hand an Masas Seite entlang, wanderte zwischen seine Beine und massierte dessen steife Erektion leicht. Masa stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. „Kai…du…", Kai verschloss die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Finger. „Ich will", sagt er deutlich und wanderte langsam tiefer.  
Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als er mit seinem Mund fast bei Masas Erektion war. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und doch wollte er es.

Masa hatte ihn davon abhalten wollen, hatte ihn stoppen wollen doch sein Körper schrie nach Erlösung und das war stärker als sein Verstand. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller, als Kai ihm die Shorts langsam auszog. Der Jüngere grinste ihn frech an und warf die Shorts einfach auf den Boden. Die starken Hände des Yakuza krallten sich in das dunkelrote Leinentuch.

Kai, der das ja noch nie gemacht hatte, leckte zuerst einmal über sein Glied. Das brachte Masa schon fast an den Rande des Wahnsinns. Genau das wollte er jetzt, aber er hätte es nie von ihm verlangt. Sanft strichen die zarten Hände des jungen Mannes über die Innseiten der Oberschenkel und trieben ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Kai..." Stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige leise und dem Jüngeren gefiel es, ihn einmal so in der Hand zu haben. Er leckte immer wieder mal über Masas Glied, wodurch dieser nur noch erregter wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Nach kurzer Zeit allerdings, öffnete der Blonde seine Lippen und schloss sie um Masas Erektion. Der Ältere stöhnte laut auf. Das war wesentlich besser, als die kalte Dusche, die er in Erwägung gezogen hatte. „Kai..." Murmelte er erneut und schon ziemlich abwesend. Alles was vorher gewesen war, hatte ihn bereits viel zu erregt, als dass er jetzt noch lange durchhalten würde. „Wenn du so weiter machst..." Masa wollte ihn bremsen, er wusste nicht ob es gut war sich einfach so gehen zu lassen.

Der Jüngere ließ kurz von ihm ab und seufzte leise. „Masa ich will es, also genieß es einfach." Er lächelte ihn kurz zuckersüß an und setzte sein Tun fort.

In Masa machte sich ein herrliches Gefühl breit, ein Gefühl dass er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte und es sehr vermisste. Immer unregelmäßiger ging sein Atem und immer weiter schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er hatte längst jenen Punkt, an welchem klares Denken noch möglich war, überschritten.

Der Blonde spürte wie weit sein Geliebter war. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er nun von ihm ablassen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen, er wollte ihn schmecken.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später, stöhnte Masa laut auf und verkrampfte sich kurz. Kai schluckte jeden Tropfen gierig und ließ dann von ihm ab. Langsam kroch er wieder zu Masa hoch, lag nun halb auf ihm und strich diesem über die Lippen.

Masa lächelte ihn an. „Du bist verrückt…", hauchte er völlig fertig und zog seinen Koibito zu einem sanften Kuss ran. „Ich weiß…", antwortete Kai und grinste zufrieden. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte. Er musste nicht wirklich viel beherrschen, um Masa in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Lass uns schlafen, ja?" Flüsterte Masa leise und griff nach der Decke um sie über sie beide zu ziehen. Kai nickte leicht und kuschelte sich eng an den starken Körper seines Beschützers. /Ich hab das eben echt gemacht…, dachte der Blonde glücklich und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Masa beobachtet seinen blonden Engel noch eine Weile, strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und kraulte ihn im Nacken, bis er sicher war das Kai friedlich schlief.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Als Masa am nächsten morgen die Augen öffnete, war Kai nicht mehr bei ihm. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Müde räkelte er sich und stand auf. Nur mit seinem schwarzen Kimono bekleidet trat er in die Küche. „Morgen…", Kai kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft. /Puuh, es war kein Traum/. Masa schlang die Arme um seinen Bon und blickte ihn tadelnd an. „H-hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Wollte der Blonde sogleich wissen, als er diesen Blick sah. „Und ob…du bist einfach aufgestanden…ich dachte schon ich hätte das alles nur geträumt…". Kai fing an zu kichern. „Du bist süß…" bekam Masa als Antwort.

„Süß?" Hakte Masa ungläubig, dass er das jetzt wirklich gehört hatte, nach. „Ja... genau..." Kai grinste frech und küsste ihn erneut. „Ich bin ein Mann, noch dazu Yakuzaboss... also nenn mich nicht süß..." Mit gespieltem Ernst blickte der Yakuza seinen Koibito an. „Ich nenn dich wie ich will..." Antwortete Kai leise und kicherte. „Lass uns frühstücken und dann zu meinem Alten fahren..." bei den letzten Wörtern rollte Kai die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust auf seinen alten Herrn und das wusste Masa nur zu gut.

„Komm schon, vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm... vielleicht drückt er dir nur sein Weihnachtsgeschenk in die Hand und verschwindet... es könnte schlimmer sein." Versuchte Masa seinen Bon zu beruhigen, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. „Stimmt... er könnte die Geschäftsreise abblasen und an Weihnachten verlangen, dass wir mit ihm feiern..." Kai schauderte alleine bei dem Gedanken, Weihnachten mit seinem Vater verbringen zu müssen. Eigentlich wollte er Weihnachten schön gemütlich mit Masa verbringen.

Sie frühstückten ausgiebig, duschten anschließend und zogen sich warm an. Über Nacht war Schnee gefallen. Der Jüngere liebte dieses Wetter über alles, wenn die Welt so friedlich und rein wirkte. Sie beschlossen zu Fuß zu gehen, da der Räumdienst die Straßen noch nicht wirklich frei gemacht hatte. Außerdem war es so viel romantischer, wie Masa fand und Kai war natürlich nur froh, dass er ein wenig durch den Schnee toben konnte.

„He... wenn wir bei meinem Alten fertig sind... musst du dann noch arbeiten?" Inständig hoffte Kai, dass Masa nein sagen würde, aber er nickte. „Schade..." Flüsterte Kai leise, denn er wäre gerne mit Masa noch ein wenig durch die Gegend gelaufen und hätte gerne den Schnee genossen. „Naja, ich kann den Termin auch Kyosuke aufs Auge drücken..." erklärte er grinsend und küsste Kai sanft.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Vergewisserte sich der Blonde, dass er richtig gehört hatte. „Ich denke schon... also lass uns jetzt los."

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die verschneiten Straßen, die im Moment sehr friedlich vor ihnen lagen. Es fuhren kaum Autos und irgendwie stimmte dieses Wetter auf das kommende Weihnachtsfest ein. „Hm, was wollen wir an Heilig Abend machen?" Fragte Kai plötzlich ganz unvermittelt. „Gute Frage... na ja, wir könnten Essen gehen, dann würde ich einen Tisch bestellen... und anschließend machen wir es uns gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer gemütlich... was meinst du?" Masa lächelte ihn an. Ihr letztes gemeinsames Weihnachten lag schon Jahre zurück. Damals war Kai noch ganz klein gewesen und es hatte mal wieder im Chaos geendet, weil Kai sein Geschenk nicht gefallen hatte. Nach diesem chaotischen Weihnachtsfest, hatte Masa beschlossen lieber zu arbeiten, als sich wieder Ärger mit dem Boss einzuhandeln, wenn er Kai beihielt.

„Ja hört sich gut an... und einen Weihnachtsbaum!" Darauf bestand Kai, denn irgendwie gehörte er dazu. „Natürlich." Masa legte einen Arm um seinen Bon und war froh, als sie endlich an der Residenz ankamen. Die Kälte kroch langsam aber sicher durch ihre Kleidung und wurde unangenehm.

Eine junge Frau öffnete ihnen die Tür und bat sie herein. Kai murrte leise als er das Haus mit Masa betrat. Nachdem er seine Schuhe ordentlich abgestellt hatte und die Jacke der jungen Frau in die Hand gedrückt hatte, ging er durch den schier endlos langen Flur. Masa folgte ihm natürlich.  
„Nein, ein Wunder, dass ich meinen Sohn auch mal zu Gesicht bekomme", Sagano trat aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und blickte Kai fröhlich an. Für Kais Meinung, schon etwas zu freundlich.  
„Hi…", murmelte Kai, leicht mürrisch, sah zu Masa und verdrehte die Augen.

/Kann ja heiter werden, dachte der Yakuza und verneigte sich leicht vor seinem Boss. „Masa, bitte geh schon mal ins Teezimmer", bat Sagano seinen Vertreter freundlich, „Ich möchte mit Kai sprechen…". Dem alten Mann war Kais Blick nicht entgangen und er fügte daher noch schnell hinzu. „Alleine!!"

Masa nickte stumm und verschwand. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was gerade in Kai vorging. Aber was bitte wollte Sagano von dem blonden Mann. Etwas unruhig betrat er das Teezimmer. /Wenn das mal gut geht, dachte er und ließ sich nieder.

Kai sah seinen Vater mürrisch an. „Und was gibt es bitte so wichtiges?" Der Blonde strengte sich an, so freundlich wie möglich zu bleiben. „Doch nicht hier auf dem Flur", Sagano machte ihm mit einem Handwink darauf aufmerksam, sein Büro zu betreten.

Kai folgte seinem Vater und betrat das große, geräumige Büro. Seufzend nahm er auf einem der Sessel Platz, ohne dass sein Vater ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. „Also??" Hakte Kai genervt nach, als sein Vater sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, warst du mit Masa unterwegs... das freut mich..." Erklärte der Ältere lächelnd und machte es sich in dem kleinen Ledersessel gemütlich. „Wers glaubt..." Der Jüngere rollte mit den Augen und trippelte nervös mit seinen Finger auf der Armlehne herum.

„Okay, ich will zum Punkt kommen... wie läuft es zwischen Masa und dir?" „Wie läuft WAS?" Wollte Kai zuerst wissen, bevor er eine Antwort auf diese Frage gab. Natürlich wusste er von Masa, dass sein Vater ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte... aber dass sie zusammen waren, wusste er nicht und irgendwie war sich Kai nicht sicher, ob er ihm das wirklich sagen wollte.

„Kai hör schon auf, meinst du ich bin blind? Ich mag vielleicht in Sachen ‚Vater' kein Geschick haben... aber in Sachen Liebe schon." Erklärte er und Kai lachte ironisch „Ja das erklärt natürlich, warum du eine Affäre hattest..." Konterte der Blonde gleich und grinste. /1:0 für mich.../

„Autsch... das war nicht nett." Dennoch lachte Sagano. „Also ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gehofft, dass du und Masa... na ja, dass ihr euch endlich zusammen rauft... ich meine, er ist der jenige dem ich am meisten vertraue. Ich habe dir damals angeboten, dass du dir den Mann den du willst aussuchen darfst... wenn du wieder zurück kommst..." Erklärte er leise und Kai widersprach dieses Mal nicht. „Mir ist es natürlich nur Recht, wenn Masa der jenige welcher ist..." Setzte er dann hinzu.

Kai musterte ihn skeptisch. „Okay... was ist mit dir passiert?" Wollte er gleich wissen, so kannte er seinen Vater nicht, so gelassen und... nett. „Meine Güte, du musst mich wirklich für einen sehr schlechten Menschen halten... na ja, seis drum... ich muss gleich weg... leider. Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für dich und Masa... für Heilig Abend..." Er zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, überreichte ihm einen Umschlag und stand auf. „Mach ihn ruhig auf und dann denk ich, sollten wir noch einen Tee trinken, bevor ich los muss."

Sagano verließ das Zimmer und trat durch den hellen langen Flur. Kai saß noch immer in dem Sessel und starrte auf den Umschlag. /Nein, du bist ein guter Mensch, irgendwie, aber du warst bisher ein schlechter Vater…, dachte der Blonde und drehte den Umschlag um. Wieder sah er drauf, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

Wenn das ein Geschenk für ihn und Masa war, dann würde er es auch erst öffnen wenn Masa dabei war. Er verließ das Büro seines Vater und ging nun ebenfalls zum Teezimmer.

„Oh, du hast ihn noch nicht geöffnet?" Der Alte Mann wunderte sich ein wenig, lächelte jedoch gleich wieder. Kai setzte sich neben Masa und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er legte den Umschlag auf den Tisch und seufzte leise. „Wenn es ein Geschenk für mich und Masa ist, dann will ich nicht vor Masa wissen was darin ist".  
/Wie erwachsen er doch sein kann, dachte Sagano und trank einen kleinen Schluck seines heißen Tees. Auch Masa dachte dies und blickte Kai an. „Na dann mach ihn auf", bat Masa ihn und lächelte. „Äh jetzt?"  
Beide Yakuza nickten einstimmig.

Masa wollte, auch wenn er seine Neugier gut verstecken konnte, wissen was sich in diesem Umschlag befand. „Aber das ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, das macht man nicht vorher auf…", versuchte Kai sich rauszureden. Doch eigentlich wollte er es nur nicht vor seinem Vater öffnen, da er sich in keinstem Sinne denken konnte was darin war und er daher seine Reaktion nicht voraussagen konnte. „Natürlich jetzt, das ist zwar ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber auch ein Geschenk, was speziell auf Weihnachten ausgelegt ist, also wäre es besser für eure Planung, wenn du es jetzt öffnen würdest!" Erneut trank der alte Mann einen Schluck Tee.

Kai wunderte sich sehr und blickte noch einmal hilfesuchend zu Masa, doch dieser lächelte nur. „Also schön..." Gab er seufzend nach. Langsam öffnete er den weißen Umschlag und zog das, was sich darin befand heraus. Er drehte es hin und her und öffnete es dann. „Eine Nacht in einem Hotel?" Fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Ja, aber keine einfache... lies doch mal die Beschreibung die dabei ist..." Erklärte Sagano und deutete wieder auf den Umschlag. Auch Masa wollte jetzt gerne wissen, was dass für ein Geschenk sein sollte. Als Kai den Umschlag näher betrachtete fiel ihm auf, dass er noch etwas vergessen hatte. Er zog den Zettel raus und las vor.

„Eine Übernachtung für zwei Personen, an Heiligabend in der ‚Flitterwochen-Suite'. Unsere Zimmer für Liebespaare sind speziell darauf ausgerichtet, romantische Stimmung zu verbreiten..." Weiter wollte der junge Mann lieber nicht vor lesen, er wurde leicht rot und blickte Masa an. Dieser lachte nur und verneigte sich kurz vor Sagano. „Vielen Dank." Erklärte er leise.

„Ach was, eigentlich dachte ich, es würde euch helfen, dass ihr endlich zusammen kommt... ich weiß zwar nicht genau, ob ihr das nicht eh schon seit... aber so könnt ihr euch mal einen schönen Abend machen... ach ja und ich habe mir sagen lassen, die haben da guten Champagner..." Erklärte Sagano und kicherte innerlich über die Schüchternheit seines Sohnes. Wenn Kai auch sonst so temperamentvoll war, so war er im Moment ziemlich still.  
Kai war es irgendwie peinlich, doch insgeheim freute er sich riesig. „Ja... danke..." Nuschelte er leise und las weiter die Beschreibung zu dem Zimmer /Wow... sogar mit Whirlpool... ich packs ja nicht!/

Masa wunderte sich sehr über seinen Boss. Er hätte nicht gedacht, wenn er mit Kai eine Beziehung anfing, dass Sagano so voll und ganz hinter ihnen stehen würde, nein sie sogar noch versuchte zu verkuppeln. „Naja, ich muss dann langsam..." Der Ältere stand auf. „Masa pass auf meinen Sohn auf, wir sehen uns dann in einer Woche." Danach verließ er das Zimmer, kam allerdings gleich wieder zurück und grinste breit „Ach ja und fröhliche Weihnachten und viel S P A S S!" Dann verschwand er wieder.

Kai blickte seinem Vater hinterher und seufzte leise. /Ja S P A S S werden wir hoffentlich haben…, ein verzücktes und zugleich verträumtes Lächeln machte sich in dem Gesicht des Blonden breit. Masa lachte leise, sah sich um, um zu prüfen ob sie alleine waren und legte dann einen Finger unter Kais Kinn um seinen Kopf ein wenig anzuheben. „Es passieren auch Wunder…", flüsterte er leise und küsste den Blonden sanft.

Eine Erleichterung machte sich in Kais Körper breit. Der Kuss vertrieb jede entstandene Anspannung aus ihm. Er selbst hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, wie diese Anspannung zu stande gekommen war.

„Also doch kein Weihnachtsbaum…", nuschelte Kai leise, nachdem er sich von diesen verführerischen Lippen getrennt hatte und stand auf. „Warum denn nicht…", warf der Schwarzhaarige ein und stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Naja, wir sind doch gar nicht da!!". Masa grinste über diese Aussage. „Ja stimmt, wir sind den Abend bis zum nächsten Mittag nicht da, aber wir sind vor Weihnachten da und nach Weihnachten auch, du freust dich doch so darüber…".  
Ein freches grinsen trat auf Kais Gesicht. „Juhuu…ein Baum…", /und eine Nacht mit Masa in einem teuren Luxushotel…/. Kais Blick verriet Masa genau woran sein Koibito gerade dachte.

Für den Älteren gab es nichts schöneres, als seinen Bon glücklich zu machen. Es war für ihn besser als jedes Weihnachtsgeschenk oder sonst etwas, dennoch überlegte er schon, was er Kai kaufen könnte. Ganz ohne etwas wollte er auch nicht da stehen.

„Komm lass uns nach Hause fahren." Flüsterte er leise und hauchte erneut einen sanften Kuss auf Kais Wange. „Hmh..." Antwortete der Blonde nur genießerisch und ließ sich von Masa sanft zur Tür bugsieren. „Ah... wir haben im Moment nicht wirklich viel zu Hause... wollen wir noch schnell was einkaufen gehen... für heute Abend?" Kai drehte sich so schnell um, dass Masa gar keine Zeit blieb zu reagieren. Er kam aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete rückwärts auf einem der Sitzkissen und fing gleich darauf seinen Bon auf. „Nicht so stürmisch..." Erklärte Masa schmunzelnd und Kai kicherte kurz. „Entschuldige..." „Schon gut... ja lass uns noch was einkaufen gehen..." Wieder hauchte er einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen und half Kai wieder auf die Füße.

Sie machten sich gleich auf in die Stadt und kauften ein paar Lebensmittel sowie eine gute Flasche Wein für den Abend. Masa hatte sich vorgenommen, seinem Bon ein wenig die ‚Befangenheit' und ‚Angst' zu nehmen, bevor sie am Weihnachtsabend in diesem Hotel waren und er hatte schon so gewisse Dinge im Sinn.

„Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf?" Erkundigte sich Kai, als er die Waren auf das Band legte. „Ach nichts... ich hab nur überlegt..." Und ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Yakuza, bevor er sich vorbeugte und flüsterte „Welche Stellen deines Körpers ich heute Abend erkunden möchte..." Kai wurde schlagartig ziemlich heiß und er schluckte. Ihm war schon klar, dass er im Moment einem Feuerlöscher Konkurrenz machen könnte. Masa hingegen, fand es scheinbar amüsant seinen Koibito mitten in einem Geschäft in so eine peinliche Situation zu bringen. „Tu so was nie wieder!" Erklärte Kai leicht beschämt und starrte zu den Einkaufswaren. „Wieso, du hast doch gefragt." Antwortete Masa leise und grinste noch breiter. Der Jüngere rollte nur mit den Augen und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken, als an diesen einen Satz, jedoch ging er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und bei der Vorstellung wie Masa das anstellen würde, wurde ihm noch heißer.

/Vorfreude ist doch immer noch die schönste Freude, dachte Masa völlig mit sich zufrieden und beobachtete den blonden Mann weiterhin aus den Augenwinkel. Es war schon amüsant was so ein einzelner Satz bei seinem Geliebten anrichten konnte. Kai schien völlig verwirrt in seinen Gedanken fest zu hängen, noch immer sah man den leicht roten Hauch auf seinen Wangen. /Einmal wäre ich schon gerne Mäuschen in seinen Gedanken…, dachte Masa und legte Kai eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch der Jüngere entzog sich dieser sogleich. „Keine Gute Idee…", murmelte Kai, versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln und räumte weiter die Kleinigkeiten aufs Band.

Masa grinste zufrieden, stellte sich dicht hinter Kai welcher nun fast alle Lebensmittel aufs Band gelegt hatte und half ihm bei den letzten.  
„Hmm…weißt du", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige seinem eh schon, von Gefühle verwirrten Blonden ins Ohr. „Wenn meine Worte, dich schon so aus dem Konzept bringen…dann freue ich mich drauf wie es ist, wenn ich meinen Worten Taten folgen lasse".

Ein kribbelnd warmer Schauer jagte durch Kais Körper. Eben hatte er es einmal geschafft sich nicht irgendetwas vorzustellen und dann kam Masa mit dieser Aussage. „ Ahhh Masa…", fluchte er, drängte sich an zwei Menschen vorbei und lief aus dem Geschäft hinaus. /Das macht er extra…er kennt mich zu gut…hmm …ich glaub ich will nach hause…, ein Lächeln der Vorfreude trat auf sein Gesicht und er tippelte von einem Bein nervös aufs andere. Wartete bis Masa endlich aus dem Geschäft kam.

Sekunden später trat Masa auch schon aus dem Laden. Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Dieser Abend würde sehr schön werden, dessen war er sich sicher. Kai nahm ihm gleich eine Tüte ab und sie machten sich auf den Nachhauseweg.

Immer wieder tauschten sie verstohlen einige Blicke aus und beide wussten genau, wo der andere gerade mit seinen Gedanken war. „Das eben war ziemlich gemein..." Erklärte Kai nach einer kurzen Stille und seufzte /Und sehr anregend.../ setzte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ach was... das war doch nur Spaß..." Erklärte Masa, immer noch etwas belustigt, dass eine Aussage von ihm seinen Bon so zum Schmelzen brachte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Endlich erreichten sie Masas Wohnung. Beide waren ziemlich durchgefroren und froh, endlich in den warmen und gemütlichen 4-Wänden zu sein. Schlagartig wurde Masa klar, dass er vor lauter Freude über das Weihnachtsgeschenk gar nicht mehr mit Kyosuke geredet hatte. Schnell zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer seines besten Freundes. Er erklärte ihm kurz, dass er vergessen hatte ihm Bescheid zu sagen und dass heute sicher nicht mehr ins Büro käme. Kyosuke klang nicht gerade begeistert darüber, erklärte ihm aber, dass er sich um alles kümmern werde.

„Er war nicht begeistert oder?" Fragte Kai etwas besorgt, nachdem er Masas Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Nein, aber das wird schon wieder..." Erklärte der Yakuza lächelnd und half seinem Geliebten die Einkäufe in der Küche zu verstauen.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu. Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel und kleine Schneeflocken tanzten dem Boden entgegen. Kai hatte es zum Glück geschafft seine Gefühle zu beruhigen, vorerst zumindest.

Gemütlich hatte er sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa in Masas Arme gekuschelt. Sie hatten beschlossen, den restlichen Tag bis zum Abend in der Wohnung zu verbringen, da die Kälte draußen schon nach wenigen Sekunden durch die Kleindung drang und keiner von beiden wirklich Lust hatte zu frieren. So war es doch viel schöner es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen zu Fernsehen und zu reden.

Kai genoss es in den starken Armen von Masa zu liegen. Er hatte schon länger aufgehört auf den Fernseher zu schauen. Viel zu sehr war er mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt was er Masa zu Weihnachten schenken konnte. Jetzt, da sie zusammen waren ein geeignetes Geschenk zu finden, erwies sich schwere als Kai anfangs dachte. Es sollte nichts einfaches, schnödes sein aber auch nichts prunkartiges, eben etwas, was zeigte das sie zusammen gehören. Masa blickte auf seinen Bon, strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Du siehst aus als würdest du dir den Kopf über etwas zerbrechen?" Stellte er fest. Der Blonde schüttelte sogleich den Kopf „Ich? Quatsch…komm lass uns essen machen, ich habe Hunger…"!

Masa wusste natürlich genau, dass es ihm irgendetwas durch den Kopf ging. Dafür kannte er seinen Bon viel zu lange und zu gut. Dennoch entschied der Yakuza, nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Beide standen auf und gingen hinüber zur Küche. Sie hatten sich entschieden Sushi zu machen und Kai versuchte gerade den Reis zu rollen, jedoch wollte es nicht so recht funktionieren. „So ein Mist!" Schimpfte er nach einigen Sekunden schon und Masa lächelte. Der Ältere trat hinter ihn, legte seine Hand auf Kais. „Komm her, es ist ganz einfach." Flüsterte er leise in sein Ohr. Kais Wut auf diesen verdammten Reis war im Nu verflogen, stattdessen machte sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm breit.

„Du musst das so machen..." Erklärte Masa und führte Kais Hände. Der Yakuza war sich sehr wohl bewusst, welche Wirkung er gerade auf den jüngeren Mann hatte und er genoss es /Das ist erst das Vorspiel.../ Dachte er zufrieden und hauchte einen sanften Kuss in Kais Nacken. „Siehst du gar nicht so schwer..." Noch immer hatte Kai nichts gesagt. Viel zu sehr genoss er gerade die Nähe des anderen und seufzte nur. Masa trat wieder zurück und nahm zufrieden das leise, enttäuschte Murren seines Bons war.

Während des Essens redeten sie über dies und jenes. Kai ließ sich ein wenig über die Uni aus, über seinen Bruder und sonstiges, was ihn doch immer wieder bedrückte und Masa hörte aufmerksam zu. Er liebte Kais Temperament, wenn er sich in irgendwelche Ausführungen über Enjoji verstrickte oder sich über irgendeinen Professor ärgerte. Er machte es aber auch, wenn er einfach nur etwas witziges erzählte.

„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Schlug der Blonde nach einer Weile vor, doch Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre nicht der geeignete Ort, für das was ich vorhabe..." Erklärte er lächelnd, schlang die Arme um seinen Bon. Als Masa ihn hochhob, um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, wurde Kai wieder ein wenig nervös.

„M-Masa…", brachte Kai gerade noch über seine Lippen hob den Kopf ein wenig und blickte dem Yakuza in die Augen. Sein Herz schien einen Moment stehen zu bleiben und dann vor lauter aufsteigender Nervosität losrennen zu wollen. Er liebte diese dunklen, sonst immer beruhigenden Augen, wie sie ihm entgegen blickten. Doch von der Ruhe, lag in diesem Moment nichts in Masas Blick. Sie brannten vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft, jagten Kai einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper. Er war gefangen in diesem Blick, konnte sich ihm nicht mehr entreißen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mich so ansiehst…", flüsterte Masa leise und legte Kai sanft auf dem Bett ab. Er strich ihm eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, legte seine Hand dann in den warmen Nacken seines Koibitos und näherte sich langsam dessen leicht geöffneten verführerischen Lippen.

Kais Blick ruhte immer noch fest auf Masa. Er sehnte sich nach den immer näher kommenden zarten Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Langsam schloss er seine Augenlider, legte seine Arme fest um Masa und gab sich diesem prickelnden Kuss hin.

Nach einem schier langen Moment, trennte sich Masa von den süßen Lippen seines Blonden, strich leicht mit einem Finger die Konturen ab und lächelte zufrieden, als Kai einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Finger hauchte.

Kai hatte das Gefühl am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Scheu und langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen, wanderte gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen in Masa Nacken und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm dank seiner Nervosität nicht leicht fiel.

Masa, der auf jedes kleine Anzeichen achtete, welches sein Koibito von sich gab, entging diese Nervosität nicht. „Hast du Angst?" Liebevoll und leise flüsterte er diese Worte dem Blonden ins Ohr. „Nein…Angst…nicht…", hauchte Kai. „Gut…denn das brauchst du auch nicht…", /…und deine Nervosität wird mit der Erregung verschwinden, dass verspreche ich!/ Dachte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Satz zu Ende.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich erneut ihre Lippen und ganz langsam ließ der Schwarzhaarige seine Finger unter Kais Pullover gleiten, ganz sanft glitten sie über den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts, darunter und fanden schließlich ihr Ziel. Neckisch strich er immer wieder über die bereits harten Brustwarzen und entlockte Kai somit ein leises Keuchen.

„Ahhh... Ma-Masa..." Flüsterte er leise und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Er wollte nur diese Berührungen spüren. Seine Nervosität schien langsam zu schwinden.

Dem Yakuza war das aber nicht genug, er wollte Kais Haut spüren... die Haut seines Koibito an seiner, jedoch würde er dieses Verlangen noch ein wenig nach hinten schieben müssen, aber vorerst konnte wenigstens diesen störenden Pullover und das T-Shirt ausziehen.

Der Blonde seufzte erleichtert, denn so langsam war ihm in seinen Sachen unangenehm warm geworden. „Küss mich." Hauchte er leise, als Masa sein Hemd ebenfalls aufknöpfen wollte. Der Ältere ließ von seinem Hemd ab und kam dem Wunsch seines Koibito nach. Als sich ihre Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verloren, glitten Kais zarte Hände an die weißen Knöpfe von Masas Hemd. Er wollte es ihm ausziehen. Er wollte endlich die heiße Haut darunter spüren.

Beide Männer waren mittlerweile so erregt, dass es kein zurück mehr gab. Als dies Kai bewusst wurde, stieg seine Nervosität erneut an. Würde Masa endlich richtig mit ihm schlafen wollen oder würde dieser sich wieder mit etwas anderem ‚zufrieden geben'? „Was ist Bon?" Fragte Masa ganz leise und besorgt, als er in die Augen seines Koibito blickte und die Verwirrung und Nervosität sehen konnte.

„Nichts... ich... ich bin nur so..." „Nervös?" Beendete Masa den Satz und Kai nickte leicht. Beschämt blickte er zur Seite. „Kai, das brauchst du nicht. Ich habe mir etwas ganz besonderes überlegt. Vertraust du mir?" Sanft strich der Schwarzhaarige über die geröteten Wangen und Kai nickte. „Natürlich... wie keinem anderen." Erklärte er leise und blickte ihn nun wieder an.

Was hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige überlegt?  
Kai fragte dies sich still und heimlich in seinen Gedanken. Aber er war zu feige ihn zu fragen, viel zu peinlich wäre ihm diese Situation. Er beschloss, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Masa würde nie etwas machen, oder von ihm verlangen, vor was er Angst hätte oder was er nicht wollte. Doch auch wenn er dies wusste, so schwand seine Nervosität nicht so einfach, aber er wollte dass diese verschwand, wollte ohne Hindernis sich den ausbreitenden Gefühlen hingeben. „Denk nicht so viel, genieß lieber…", Masa lächelte ihn an. „D-das sagst du so..", „Schhhh", Masa verschloss Kais Lippen mit einem Finger, bis dieser wirklich verstummte und küsste ihn dann sanft.

„Schließ deine Augen…", bat der Ältere ihn leise mit leicht rauer Stimme. Kai gehorchte und schloss langsam seine Augen. Seine Hände, tasteten den Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen genau ab. Erkundeten jeden Muskel, jede leichte Unebenheit. Masa seufzte genüsslich, wanderte mit federleichten küssen, vom Hals des Jüngeren abwärts. Entlockten diesem immer wieder ein genüssliches Stöhnen.  
Geschickt umspielte er die harte Brustwarze Kais, mit seiner Zunge, saugte leicht daran und genoss das erneute leise Keuchen seines Blonden. Mit der gleichen liebevollen Sorgfalt bedachte er die andere, bevor er seinen Weg weiter nach untern antrat.

Kai sollte sich vollkommen entspannen, sich ihm hingeben, denn vorher würde und könnte er keinen kleinen Schritt weiter wagen.  
„Hmm…Masa…", säuselte der Jüngere erregt, als Masa mit seiner Zunge eine leichte feuchte Spur auf seinen Bauch hinterließ. Beruhigende Wärme umschloss Kais Körper und vertrieb seine Nervosität Stück für Stück aus seinem Körper.

Der Körper des Blonden verlangte langsam nach mehr, doch war er noch nicht soweit dies auszusprechen, jedoch steigerte jede von Masas Streicheleinheiten die Lust und den Mut des Jüngeren. „Masa..." Hauchte er immer wieder leise und genoss jegliche Berührung.

Der Ältere war sich der Wirkung seiner Berührungen sehr wohl bewusst und genoss es den jungen Mann so zu verwöhnen. Jedoch zahlte er einen hohen Preis, denn er musste im Moment noch zurückstecken, was angesichts seiner pochenden Erregung gar nicht mal leicht war. Dennoch würde er nicht weiter gehen, wenn der andere es nicht wollte.

„Mehr..." Kam es endlich über Kais Lippen, denn er hielt es kaum noch aus. Ein Wort, dass in Masa wahre Glücksgefühle auslöste und ein erregendes kribbeln durch seinen Körper jagte. Kai konnte und wollte nicht länger nur berührt werden. Er wollte mehr, wollte Erlösung, wollte jenen köstlichen Augenblick gemeinsam mit Masa genießen. Jedoch hatte er auch ein wenig Angst davor. Was Masa vor hatte wusste Kai nicht, konnte es nur erahnen, doch der Blonde wusste gar nicht, wie falsch er mit seinen Gedanken lag.

Der Ältere hatte nämlich nicht vor ‚richtig' mit ihm zu schlafen, dass wollte er sich für den Weihnachtsabend aufheben, bis dahin gab es genug andere Möglichkeiten seinen Bon in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Langsam glitt Masas rechte Hand hinunter zu Kais Hose und begann dort die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Was sich angesichts von Kais Erregung gar nicht mal so leicht gestaltete. Der Jüngere keuchte bei jedem Knopf den Masa öffnete.

Ein erstes erleichterndes Gefühl breitete sich in Kai aus, als Masa ihm seine Hose von den Beinen abstreifte. Diese Enge war unerträglich geworden. Langsam richtete sich der Blonde auf, blickte Masa kurz an und zog ihn dann zu einem Kuss heran.

Etwas verwundert über diese Reaktion brauchte der Schwarzhaarige einen Moment, bis er den Kuss zu erwidern begann. Geschickt duellierten sich ihre Zungen, suchten und fanden sich!

Sanft strich Kai mit beiden Händen an Masas Oberkörper herab, folgten dem Bund seiner Hose nach vorne und öffneten diese langsam. Kai konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass wie für ihn selbst, in der jetzigen Situation, die Hose eine reine Last war. Eine Last der man ohne Probleme Abhilfe leisten konnte.

„Kai…was", flüsterte Masa leise sah seinem Koibito im ersten Moment fragend an, doch lächelte er zugleich darauf wieder. „Stört sie dich nicht…?" Der Jüngere setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf und drückte die offene Hose ein Stück nach unten. „Doch…" bekam er kurz darauf als Antwort.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Bevor Kai sich auch noch der Boxershort vergreifen konnte, verwickelte Masa ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, drängte ihn zurück auf den Rücken. Einen kurzen Augenblick spielte er mit den Fingern an den engen Short des Blonden herum, bevor er ihn auch von diesen befreite.

Kai Wangen glühten förmlich vor Erregung. /Oh Gott…ich will endlich mehr…, bettelte er in Gedanken.

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige die Shorts achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, küsste er seinen Koibito erneut. Masa drückte sich fest gegen Kais schlanken Körper und konnte deutlich dessen Erektion an seinem Bauch spüren, was ihn nur zusätzlich erregte. Sanft glitten seine Finger über die Seiten des Jüngeren und entlockten ihm so ein leises Stöhnen, welches in dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterging.

Als Kai seine Hüften fest gegen Masa presste, weil er ihn spüren wollte, löste sich der Dunkelhaarige aus dem Kuss und begab sich mit seinen Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Immer wieder saugte er etwas fester an Kais heißer Haut. Er liebte diesen Geschmack.

„Masa..." keuchte der Jüngere erneut und glitt mit seinen Fingern über den Körper des anderen. Wenn er bloß wüsste, was Masa genau vorhatte. Er hielt es so schon kaum noch aus und möglicherweise, würde er die ganze Situation damit kaputt machen, dass er zuerst kam. Jedoch wischte der Yakuza diese Gedanken gleich weg, als er neckisch eine der harten Brustwarzen biss und anschließend daran saugte. Dasselbe tat er mit der anderen.

Auch wenn Masa nicht mehr durch die Enge seine Hose gestört war, so schmerzte seine eigene Erektion immer noch sehr. Wie gerne hätte er den jungen Mann vor sich einfach genommen, aber das durfte er nicht. Irgendwann würde es vielleicht möglich sein, ohne groß zu überlegen miteinander zu schlafen, weil beide es so wollten, aber dafür musste er jetzt zurückstecken. Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler begehen würde, dann wäre ihre Beziehung wohl kaum zu retten, da Masa wusste wie sehr Kai unter der Vergangenheit litt.

Die heißen Lippen des Yakuza näherten sich stetig ihrem Ziel. Kais leises, gequältes Stöhnen hielt Masa davor ab, seinen Koibito noch weiter zu necken. Ohne große Umschweife umschloss er die Erektion des Jüngeren und begann daran zu saugen. Er umspielte seine Eichel und leckte die ersten Lusttropfen weg.

Wenn der Yakuza seinen Bon richtig einschätzte, dann würde dieser wohl bald ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und auch ihm ein wenig Erlösung verschaffen wollen. Falls nicht, hatte Masa ein gewaltiges Problem, welches sich nur durch eine kalte Dusche oder ‚Handarbeit' beseitigen ließ.

Immer lauter und regelmäßiger wurde Kais Stöhnen. Seine Hände suchten halt in der dunklen weichen Bettdecke. „Ah…Masa….", stöhnte er immer wieder.

Masa wusste genau wie er seinen Bon immer weiter die Stufen der Erregung hinauf trieb. Immer wieder saugte er leicht an der Erektion des Jüngeren, umspielte die Eichel neckisch mit der Zunge.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah die kalte Dusche immer näher kommen, doch nahm er sie in Kauf, wenn Kai ihn nicht wegen seines schlechten Gewissens stoppen würde.

Deutlich spürte der blonde Mann wie das Blut so heiß wie Feuer durch seine Adern in Richtung seines Kopfes schoss und dort jeden Augenblick drohte zu explodieren. /Nein…nicht…ahhh…, dachte er leicht gequält. Er durfte nicht seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Masa hatte davon nichts. „STOPP…Masa….Bitte….", schrie Kai laut vor Erregung, richtete sich blitzschnell auf und blickte zu Masa.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ von seiner Erektion ab, richtete sich auf und setzte einen gespielten fragenden Blick auf. „Ich…ich…ich will das du auch was davon hast…", murmelte Kai leicht peinlich berührt, sah kurz weg und atmete tief durch bevor er sich Masas Blick wieder stellte.  
/Ich kenn dich zu gut Bon, wirbelte der freudige Gedanke durch Masas Kopf.

„Ich…ich will dich spüren…", murmelte Kai kaum hörbar. Sah erneut weg, denn so wie er es sagte meinte er es nicht. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sein Geliebter leer ausging.  
Masa legte eine Hand an Kais erhitze Wange, drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich und lächelte ihn sanft an. Er wusste genau, warum Kai dies sagte, genau mit diesen Worten hatte er gerechnet. So sehr sich sein Kopf sein Körper und seine Männlichkeit danach sehnte, heute war nicht der Abend, an welchem er mit seinem Koibito eins werden würde.

„Kai, du hast doch Angst davor…", beruhigend erklangen diese Worte in Kais Ohren. Er wollte ihm widersprechen, konnte es jedoch nicht. Denn Masa hatte Recht. „Du sollst aber auch was davon haben…". Kais Hand wanderte in Masas Nacken, kraulten ihn ein klein wenig, sodass der Schwarzhaarige einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss. „Es gibt andere Wege…", beschwichtige Masa ihn leise, zog den leicht verwirrten Blonden enger an sich heran und küsste ihn sanft.

Nur nach einem kurzen Moment wusste Kai, was Masa mit ‚Es gibt andere Wege…' meinte. Er löste sich von dessen heißen fordernden Lippen und lächelte.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du das wirklich möchtest." Erklärte Masa noch einmal, er wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen. „Ich will es." Antwortete Kai entschieden und hauchte erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten. „Aber... ich glaube du wirst..." Stotterte er leise und wagte es nicht Masa an zu sehen.

Masa lächelte, denn er fand ihn gerade zu süß. Bestimmend drängte er ihn auf den Rücken und küsste ihn wieder. Dann zog er sich seine Shorts aus. Allein der Gedanke daran, was er vorhatte, machte ihn schon wahnsinnig.

Ein letztes Mal küsste er seinen Koibito, bevor er ihm den Rücken zu drehte und sich breitbeinig über ihm positionierte.

Kai war etwas nervös. Gut er hatte Masa natürlich schon oral befriedigt, da war ja auch nichts dabei. Aber diese Position und dass Masa im selben Moment das gleiche mit ihm machte, war ganz neu für ihn. So kannte Kai das nicht.

Sogleich spürte der Blonde, wie der Mund seines Geliebten seine Erektion erneut umschloss. Er keuchte auf. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass auch er eine Aufgabe hatte.

Masa hoffte, dass sein Bon nicht doch noch kalte Füße bekommen würde. Es ging ihm ja nicht nur um seine Erlösung, sondern auch darum, dass Kai spürte wie schön es sein kann wenn man jemanden liebt.

Als der Yakuza es schon fast aufgegeben hatte, spürte er Kais Hand an seinem Glied und er stöhnte laut. Seine eigenen Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. /Kai bitte... mehr/ Flehte er in Gedanken, natürlich hätte er es nicht ausgesprochen, da er ihn zu nichts drängen wollte, doch langsam aber sicher, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Als ob er der Jüngere die Gedanken des Älteren hätte lesen können, umschloss er schnell dessen erregtes Glied mit den Lippen. Kai stellte schnell fest, dass es überhaupt nicht schlimm oder peinlich war, im Gegenteil, es wirkte sehr erregend auf ihn.

Einen kurzen Moment, machte er dasselbe was auch Masa bei ihm machte. Doch sehr schnell fand er seinen eigenen Rhythmus. Neckte Masas Glied geschickt, löste sich ab und zu immer wieder kurz, stöhnte leise auf. Kai musste zugeben, dass diese Position einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Umso höher seine eigene Erregung stieg umso intensiver, gab er diese Gefühle an Masa weiter. Immer weiter, trieben sich in diesem Zyklus.

Auch Masa empfand dies als unbeschreiblich schön. Es war nicht ganz das was er sich wünschte, aber das alles ging auf den besten Weg dahin. Nun wenn er ehrlich war, machte ihm diese Stellung jede Menge Spaß. Immer näher traten sie an die Klippe um sich Hals über Kopf ihrer Lust zu ergeben. Immer mehr schwand die Realität um sie rum, es gab nur noch sie beide und diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle. /Das geht nicht…lange gut…, dachte Masa halb benommen, doch spürte er zugleich die leichten Zuckungen von Kais Körper welche ihm verrieten, dass es seinem Koibito nicht anders ging.

In einem schier kurzen Moment war alles anders für sie, Farben explodierten wild, in beiden Köpfen spielte sich ein Schauspiel der Befreiung ab und sie erlagen, fast zeitgleich ihren erregenden Gefühlen.

Sehr schnell flüchtete Kai sich in Masas Arme, als dieser sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte zufrieden und legte einen Arm fest um den Blonden. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr beider Atem, ihr Herz begann wieder in einem normal menschlichen Rhythmus zu schlagen.

Masa öffnet die Augen als er das leise kichern seines Freundes hörte. Er strich ihm durch die Haare, worauf Kai seinen Kopf hob und ich ansah. „Warum lachst du?" Fragte Masa mit einem Lächeln. „Ich glaub es nicht…" lachte Kai leise und küsste Masa kurz. „Was denn?" Noch immer verstand der Ältere nicht, was Kai meinte. „Na das eben…was wir gemacht haben…" ein freches Grinsen trat auf Kais Gesicht. „Ähm… und warum?". Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Das war es was du von Anfang an geplant hast, oder?"  
Masa fühlte sich etwas ertappt, zeigte es dem Jüngeren jedoch nicht. „Wäre es denn schlimm?" Stellte er die Gegenfrage worauf Kai gleich den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder fest mit dem Kopf an ihn schmiegte. „Nein", flüsterte er leise „…es war schööön!"

Zufrieden hauchte der Schwarzhaarige einen sanften Kuss auf den blonden Haarschopf und seufzte. „Lass uns schlafen..." Säuselte er leise und erschöpft. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und ziemlich schnell schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Masa als erster. Seufzend quälte er sich aus dem Bett und überlegte, zuerst duschen zu gehen und Kai noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen. Sein Bon sah einfach zu süß aus und er brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn zu wecken.

Während er unter der Dusche stand und das heiße Wasser genoss, grübelte er weiter über das Geschenk nach. Er hatte sich überlegt, zwei Ringe für sie anfertigen zu lassen, mit einer Gravur in der Innenseite. Das war, so dachte er zumindest, doch das passende Geschenk für Kai. Ein Zeichen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Er beschloss gleich nach dem ersten Termin in die Stadt zu einem Juwelier zu fahren, den er sehr gut kannte. Dieser hatte sicher auch Kais Ringgröße, da Masa genau wusste, dass Kai dort öfter hinging.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, schlich er sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Kai schlummerte immer noch seelenruhig vor sich hin und Masa musste unwillkürlich Lächeln. Dieser junge Mann gehörte ihm. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass behaupten zu können. Wie oft hatte er seine eigenen Gefühle verdrängt, aber jetzt... erst jetzt spürte er wie es war, wenn man wirklich verliebt war.

Masa blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass der schon ziemlich spät dran war. Seufzend zog er sich an, ganz leise ohne den Jüngeren zu wecken, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Draußen schnappte er sich schnell einen Stift und einen kleinen Zettel.

„Guten Morgen Bon. Tut mir leid, dass ich schon weg bin, aber brachte es nicht übers Herz dich zu wecken. Du bist wunderschön wenn du so ruhig schläfst. Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn du aufgewacht bist. Ich denke es wird heute nicht allzu spät. Ich liebe dich. Masa"

Den Zettel brachte er noch schnell ins Schlafzimmer und platzierte ihn auf dem Nachttisch, so dass Kai ihn sehen musste. Danach verließ er die Wohnung.

Während Masa sich bei seinem ersten Termin aufhielt und sich wortwörtlich halb zu Tode langweilte, wachte Kai langsam auf. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen tastete er im Bett um sich, erst als er merkte das Masa nirgends mehr war, riss er die Augen auf und murrte leise. /Hätte mich auch wecken können…, dachte er leicht säuerlich, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Zettel. Nachdem er die Zeilen zweimal durchgelesen hatte, war sein Gemüt wieder beruhigt und er stand mit einem Lächeln, welches sich über das ganze Gesicht ausbreitete auf.

Als erstes brauchte er eine Dusche um mal richtig wach zu werden. Schlaftrunken schlurfte er ins Bad, drehte das Wasser an und stieg einen Moment später darunter. Er schloss seine Augen und reckte sein Gesicht dem warmen Wasser entgegen. Seine Gedanken verfingen sich bei der letzten Nacht. Ein genüssliches Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. /Kaum zu glauben wie sich das alles entwickelt hat, dachte er, wendete sein Gesicht vom Wasserstrahl ab und griff nach dem Duschgel. Gründlich begann er sich einzuseifen. /Was schenk ich ihm denn nun?/ Auf diese Frage hatte er am gestrigen Abend keine Antwort gefunden gehabt und Zeit etwas zu besorgen, blieb ihm eigentlich nur noch wirklich der heutige Tag.

/Hmh…etwas, was ihn an mich erinnert…aber auch etwas, was uns vielleicht verbindet…wovon ich genau so was habe wie er…, ein breites Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht. „Perfekt!" Murmelte er leise, befreite sich vom Schaum, drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche.

Als erstes würde er gemütlich einen Kaffee trinken, vielleicht noch einen Moment Fernsehen und dann in die Stadt fahren!


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

/Und deswegen bin ich so früh aufgestanden, fluchte Masa in Gedanken und verabschiedete sich freundlich von einigen Geschäftspartnern. Nachdem er einen kurzen kritischen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, fuhr er in die Stadt um das Weihnachtsgeschenk zu besorgen. Am frühen Mittag hatte er mit Kyosuke zusammen noch einen wichtigen Termin, aber dann konnte er eigentlich wieder zu seinem Blondschopf. Außer sein Schreibtisch wäre vor lauter Akten nicht mehr sichtbar, aber daran dachte Masa jetzt lieber erst mal nicht.

Seufzend betrat er jenes kleine Geschäft, an welches er gleich gedacht hatte. Der Verkäufer kam sofort auf ihn zu, er hatte ihn erkannt. „Araki-San, schön sie mal wieder zu sehen." Erklärte er freundlich und verbeugte sich kurz. Masa verbeugte sich ebenfalls und erklärte dem älteren Herrn, was genau er sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Verkäufer notierte sich alles und zeigte ihm anschließen ein paar Ringe.

Da Masa genau wusste, dass Kai Goldschmuck nicht mochte, ebenso wie er, entschied er sich für zwei Platinringe. Sie waren ziemlich einfach und hatten doch etwas Besonderes. „Eine sehr gute Wahl." Erklärte der Ältere und nahm die beiden Ringe, um sie in ein Schmuckkätschen zu stecken. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass sie sie spätestens morgenfrüh bekommen." „Danke. Liefern sie bitte in mein Büro, es soll ja schließlich eine Überraschung werden." Masa lächelte und verließ zufrieden den Laden.

Kai würde es ganz sicher nicht gefallen, wenn er morgen noch mal ins Büro musste, aber er hatte noch einen kurzfristigen Termin rein bekommen. Der Yakuza hatte sich selbst darüber geärgert, aber hatte ihn auch nicht absagen können. Er musste doch tatsächlich am Weihnachtsmorgen noch arbeiten... dabei hätte er diesen lieber mit Kai verbracht, aber dafür würden sie den Abend genießen und die nächsten beiden Tage, denn da hatte Masa sich freigenommen und davon würde ihn niemand abhalten.

Erneut warf Masa einen kritischen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte leise. Er musste sich beeilen, Kyosuke wartete wetten schon wieder mehr als ungeduldig auf ihn. /Ein Wunder das er noch keinen Telefonterror macht, amüsierte sich Masa in Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg.

Kai hingegen, hatte es sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und starrte auf den Fernseher. Eine Talkshow die ihn eigentlich nicht weiter interessierte. Also beschloss er nur noch schnell seine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und dann in die Stadt zu gehen um das Weihnachtsgeschenk zu besorgen. /Ich bin mal auf Masas Gesichtsausdruck gespannt/.

Nur kurze Zeit später lief er warm angezogen Richtung Innenstadt. Dieses Mal hatte er sogar an den Schal gedacht. Natürlich nicht seinen, sondern einen von Masa. Er liebte den Geruch seines Freundes.  
Mit einem Schmunzeln betrat ein Geschäft. „Oh Kai, du bist mal wieder in Osaka?" Begrüßte ihn der ältere Mann freundlich. Da Kai sehr oft, wenn er in Osaka war, bei ihm etwas kaufte, kannten die beiden sich gut. Außerdem war der ältere Mann gut mit seinem Vater befreundet, was ihm des öfteren einiges an Prozenten gab. Kai nickte und begann ihm gleich von seinen Vorstellungen zu reden. Er unterbrach seine Wünsche als der ältere Mann anfing zu schmunzeln und leise zu lachen.

„Was ist denn daran bitte so lustig?" Kai verstand nicht so ganz die Reaktion und musterte sein gegenüber nun kritisch. „Nun, eigentlich verrate ich so etwas ja nicht gerne, aber bevor es dann morgen Abend eine nicht mehr so ganz tolle Überraschung wird wie ihr euch dachtet..", „Wie wer sich dachte?" Fiel Kai ihm ins Wort und musterte denn Mann noch kritischer.

Der Verkäufer erklärte Kai unter Vorbehalt, dass dieser schwieg, die Situation. Das Araki-san erst vor einer Stunde auch in seinem Geschäft war und genau dasselbe verlangt hatte, was auch Kai jetzt kaufen wollte.

Einerseits freute sich Kai darüber und war mehr als geschmeichelt, was Masa ihm zu Weihnachten schenkte, aber andererseits tat sich jetzt eine üble Frage auf. Was bitte sollte er Masa nun schenken?

Der Verkäufer musste seine Unsicherheit bemerkt haben, als er lächelnd zwei schöne Ketten aus einer der Schubladen zog, die genau zu den Ringen passten. „Wie wäre es damit?" Fragte er und blickte Kai an. „Nicht das ich dir was aufdrängen möchte, aber sie gehören zu diesen Ringen..." Der Jüngere dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, dann nickte er. „Ja... ja das ist eine gute Idee... Masa wird Augen machen..." Erklärte Kai nun zufrieden und beruhigt, dass er doch noch etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. Eigentlich wollte Kai diese gleich mitnehmen, doch der dumme Zufall verhindert es. Der Verkäufer hatte durch Zufall festgestellt, dass der Verschluss einer Kette nicht so ganz funktionierte. Er versprach Kai dies bis zum morgigen Tag in Ordnung zu bringen.

Fröhlich und gut gelaunt, entschied er sich noch ein bisschen durch die Stadt zu bummeln und vielleicht noch ein paar Dinge für den Abend einzukaufen.

Es war weit nach 18 Uhr, als Masa die Haustür aufschloss. Eigentlich hatte er schon vor Stunden zu Hause sein wollen, aber im Büro war mal wieder das Chaos ausgebrochen. Nicht nur, dass sein Schreibtisch überfüllt gewesen war, nein... ein paar Deppen hatten wohl gemeint, es wäre gut noch en wenig Ärger zu machen, so kurz vor Weihnachten.

„Na endlich..." Seufzte Kai leise und lächelte Masa an, als dieser das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Tut mir leid. Es war das reinste Chaos." Erklärte er und beugte sich vor, um seinen Koibito zu küssen. „Das dachte ich mir..." Kai streckte sich und legte die Zeitschrift weg, in welcher er gerade geblättert hatte.

„Hast du Hunger?" Wollte der Blonde dann wissen und stand auf. „Und wie... wollen wir was essen..." „Ich koche!" Unterbrach Kai ihn sogleich und erntete einen verdutzten Blick von seinem Freund. /Er kocht?/ Stellte Masa die Frage mal lieber in Gedanken, doch dann lächelte er nur. „Das wäre super, ich hab eigentlich keine Lust noch groß weg zu gehen... ich zieh mich nur schnell um."

Als Masa im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, trat Kai in die Küche und schmunzelte. /Ein Glück, dass Ranmaru mir ein paar Sachen gezeigt hat.../.

Als Masa die Küche betrat, hatte Kai schon ein Paar Kleinigkeiten zurechtgeschnitten. Der Yakuza betrachtet den Blonden einen Moment, wie er voll konzentriert dabei war, dass essen vorzubereiten. So kannte er Kai nicht. „Kann ich dir helfen…", Masa trat nun hinter ihn und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. Kai legte das Messer hin und dreht sich zu Masa um. „Nein…du hast heute schon genug gemacht, dass mach ich schon…oder hast du Angst das ich deine Küche in brand stecke…", Kai grinste viel sagend. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. „Nein…" er ging zu einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder „…aber zur Sicherheit passe ich doch lieber auf…". Ein leises lachen war von Masa zu hören, als Kai die Augen verdrehte und sich dann mit einem Schulterzucken wieder dem Essen widmete.

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete seinen Geliebten genau. Blickte von dessen Kopf, den schönen blonden Haaren über den verführerischen Nacken weiter nach unten. Unweigerlich blieb er einen Moment mit seinem Blick auf Kais wohlgeformten Hintern hängen, von welchem man die Konturen dank der engen Hose, welche Kai trug, gut sehen konnte.

„Masa, schau mir nicht die ganze Zeit auf meinen Hintern, dass macht mich nervös!!" Meckerte Kai spielerisch. „Äh…woher weißt du das?" Der ältere wunderte sich doch sehr darüber, denn Kai stand die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Tja ich spür das…", Kai drehte sich zu Masa um und kicherte als er dessen erstauntes Gesicht sah. „Ok ok…ich hab einen schrägen blick ins Fenster gewagt…", Kai nickte in Richtung des Küchenfensters, welches dank der Dunkelheit draußen mehr ein Spiegel war, als ein Fenster.

Nachdem Kai den Auflauf in den Ofen geschoben hatte, setzte er sich auf Masas Schoß und raubte ihm einfach einen lang ersehnten Kuss. „Kai, ich muss morgen früh noch mal ins Büro!" Masa wollte es ihm lieber gleich sagen, als das ihnen am Abend noch was anderes dazuwischen kam und er es vor dem morgen seinem Blonden sagen konnte. „WAS?" Kai musterte ihn geschockt, einen Moment loderte leichter Zorn in seinen Augen auf. „Aber morgen ist Weihnachten…", jammerte er kurz darauf und zupfte an Masas Pullover, was Masa wiederum gerade zu süß fand. „Ja, ich weiß, aber der Termin ist wichtig, ich verspreche dir ich bin gegen Mittag wieder zurück und dann habe ich zwei Tage frei".

Damit gab sich der Jüngere zufrieden und küsste ihn sanft. „Na dann werde ich dich wohl entbehren müssen... aber dafür haben wir ja einen schönen Abend vor uns." Sanft legte er seinen Kopf an Masas Schulter und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Geliebten. Der Schwarzhaarige schlang die Arme um ihn und seufzte leise „Ich freu mich auch schon darauf..." Erklärte er dann. Niemand würde sie morgen Abend stören.

Das Essen schmeckte fabelhaft, dass musste Masa eingestehen, auch wenn er anfangs etwas skeptisch gewesen war. Nie im Leben hätte er das dem jungen Mann zugetraut.

Nach dem Abendessen machten sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, mit einem Glas Wein und guter Musik. Kai lehnte bei Masa im Arm und seufzte genießerisch.

„Hast du Lust etwas zu spielen?" Erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige aus heiterem Himmel. „Etwas spielen? Jetzt?" Hakte Kai ungläubig nach und schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf. „Vergiss es, gegen dich verlier ich sowieso immer." Setzte er dann hinzu.

„Bei diesem Spiel gibt es keine Verlierer oder Gewinner..." Versuchte Masa seinen Koibito zu überzeugen, doch dieser blickte ihn nur skeptisch an. „Was soll das bitte für ein Spiel sein?" „Ein Würfelspiel." „Ein Würfelspiel?" Wiederholte Kai und klang dabei wenig begeistert.

„Ja, ein Würfelspiel... es gibt zwei Würfel, auf denen Anweisungen stehen, die der jenige befolgen muss, der gewürfelt hat." Erklärte Masa und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach den beiden Würfeln, die er vor ewig langer Zeit mal gekauft, aber noch nie benutzt hatte.

„Okay... dann zeig mal." Lenkte Kai ein wenig genervt ein, doch der Yakuza schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja oder nein? Dann würfele ich zuerst... entscheide dich." Verlangte Masa und weckte natürlich damit Kais Neugierde. „Also schön... jaaaa... mach schon..." Forderte er ihn auf und blickte zu Masas Hand, die immer noch die Würfel fest umschlossen hielt.

Zugegeben wurde Kais Neugier mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Immer gespannter wartete er darauf das Masa endlich würfelte. Er wollte wissen, was dies für Würfel waren. „Mach schon Masa…", forderte er den Yakuza nochmals auf. Masa musste grinsen, so schnell konnte man den Blonden also für etwas interessieren.  
Ohne ein weiteres Zögern öffnete Masa seine Hand und ließ die beiden, nicht gerade winzigen Würfel, auf den Tisch fallen. Kai löste sich aus Masas Armen und richtete sich neugierig auf. Er brauchte nicht direkt zu sehen, was Masa gewürfelt hatte, um zu wissen was dies für Würfel waren. „Masa…du und solche…Würfel?" Fragte er den Yakuza erstaunt und beugte sich noch ein wenig vor um zu sehen was der Schwarzhaarige gewürfelt hatte.

„Warum nicht, ist es so abwegig, dass ich so etwas besitze?" Erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige grinsend und zog Kai gleich zurück in seine Arme. „Ähm..." „Zugegeben, ich habe sie noch nie benutzt... obwohl ich sie schon länger habe... aber ich dachte, dir würde DIESE Art von Spiel gefallen..." Bestimmend drängte der Yakuza seinen Koibito auf den Rücken.

„Ein Fragezeichen und ‚berühren' hmmmm... wenn ich danach gehen würde, was ich an dir am meisten liebe... müsste ich deine Augen, deine Lippen, deine Ohren berühren... aber wenn ich danach gehe, was mich am meisten erregt..." Masa liebte es das zu tun, was er gerade tat. „Dann möchte ich doch lieber etwas ganz anderes berühren..."

Kai wusste natürlich genau was Masa damit meinte und er zerfloss regelrecht. /Wäre ich Eis, wäre nicht mehr viel übrig von mir.../ dachte sich der Jüngere und seufzte leise.

Der Ältere öffnete geschickt und schnell Kais Hose und ließ eine Hand hinein gleiten. Ganz ruhig ruhte sei auf Kais noch schlaffem Glied. „Hmm... leider stand da ja nur berühren... nicht streicheln..." Seufzte Masa enttäuscht. „Aber... ich glaube, ich dehne die Spielregel mein ein wenig..." Und er begann ganz langsam Kai zu streicheln. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Masa die Enge in der Hose seines Koibito spürte und dieser laut aufkeuchte.

Noch einen kurzen Moment streichelte er ihn sanft weiter. Sein Blick festigte sich auf Kais Augen, welche wieder diesen gewissen Glanz bekamen, welcher ihn selbst immer verrückt werden ließ. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen auf die seine Koibitos sinken und verwickelte ihn in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Hmm Masa…", schmunzelte der Blonde und legte seine Hände in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen um ihn erneut zu einem Kuss zu bewegen.

Kais Erregung breitete sich Stück für Stück über den ganzen Körper aus. Als Masa seine Hand zurückzog, löste sich der Jüngere aus dem Kuss und murrte leise. /Zu süß…, schoss Masa unweigerlich der Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Ich denke…wir werden dieses Spiel lange spielen…", sagte er leise und lächelte zufrieden. Kais leicht schmollender Blick wandelte sich gleich wieder in ein bekanntes Grinsen um. „Ja…das glaube ich auch…". Er richtete sich wieder auf, griff zielstrebig nach den Würfeln und sah dann Masa an. Dieser nickte nur kurz und Kai ließ die Würfel auf den Tisch fallen. Ein leises Kichern verlor sich über den Lippen des Jüngeren „..ist wohl die Steigerung von deinem Wurf…", sagte er frech und betrachtet den Schwarzhaarigen einen Moment.

Natürlich könnte Kai jetzt das tun, was Masa erwartete, aber das hatte er nicht vor. Nun war es an dem Blonden den anderen nach hinten zu drücken. Erst küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich und begann sein Hemd zu öffnen. Seine flinken Finger hatten es im Nu geschafft Masas durchtrainierten Oberkörper frei zu geben.

„Nicht das du denkst, damit wäre das schon erfüllt was ich gewürfelt habe!" Erklärte Kai grinsend und küsste ihn wieder. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch etwas erwidern wollen, doch wurde er von diesem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrochen.

Nachdem sich die beiden von einander gelöst hatten, fand Kais Zunge sich schnell am Oberkörper seines Geliebten wieder. Sanft leckte er kleine Schweißperlchen auf, bahnte sich mit seiner Zunge den Weg nach unten und wieder hinauf. Bedachte jede Brustwarze ziemlich lange, bis sich ihm diese hart entgegen streckten.

Masa seufzte leise, er genoss jede einzelne Berührung und schrieb es Kais Erregung zu, dass sein Koibito schon so leidenschaftlich und ohne Scham vorging.

Was Masa nicht wusste, war das Kai es genoss, wirklich genoss, dies zu tun. Zugegeben, seine eigene Erregung war nun schon sehr hoch, aber er liebte es auch Masa mal ein wenig zu verwöhnen.

Ein leises Keuchen war von Masa zu hören als Kai leicht in seine Brustwarze biss. „Hey…das ist Regelbruch", protestierte der Yakuza. Kai richtet sich ein wenig auf und blickte ihn erst fragend, dann aber wieder grinsend an. „Wieso, ich erweitere die Regeln". Masa konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Das war typisch Kai. Stürmisch zog er den blonden Mann zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ran. Etwas erschrocken, brauchte Kai einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er diesen zu erwidern begann.

„Sooo…ich bin wieder dran…", keuchte Masa deutlich außer Atem. Er musste Kai sanft von sich drücken. Der Kuss hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Atem geraubt. Er griff nach den Würfeln und drehte sie mit gekonnten Handbewegungen ein wenig in der Handfläche. Kai machte das schon wieder wahnsinnig, was dem Schwarzhaarigen bewusst war. Er liebte es Kai in diesen Dingen zu provozieren, er liebte es, wenn Kai anfing zu betteln. „Mensch Masa…mach schon…", forderte Kai bestimmend und knuffte dem Ältern in die Seite.

Kai blickte genau auf die Würfel, wie sie aus Masas Hand auf den Tisch fielen. Ihm kam diese Zeit wie Stunden vor. Mit einem leicht enttäuschten Seufzen sah er auf das Ergebnis. Der erste Würfel zeigte das Wort „Lippen" und der zweite das Wort „lecken". Der Yakuza musste schmunzeln.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Auch das konnte sehr anregend sein, wie Masa wusste. Er blickte dem Jüngeren in die Augen, in Augen die er mehr als alles andere liebte. Augen, die ihn jedes Mal wieder in ihren Bann zogen.

Dann, ganz langsam, beugte er sich vor. Stück für Stück kamen sich ihren Lippen näher, doch dieses Mal würde es nicht mit einem leidenschaftlichen, heißen Kuss enden, sondern mit Masas Aufgabe. Kurz, bevor sich ihre Lippen hätten berühren können, glitt Masas Zunge ganz langsam über Kais herrlich rote Lippen. Immer wieder, etwas fordernder und wieder etwas weicher.

Kai war ganz fasziniert davon, wie viel Reize Masa auslösen konnte, wo er doch nur über seine Lippen leckte. Als er dann die Hände des Älteren an seinen Wangenknochen spürte, wie sie sein Gesicht näher zu ihm zogen, war es um ihn geschehen. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Arme fest um ihn zu schlingen und ihn richtig zu küssen. Er wollte diese verdammt noch mal erotische Zunge nicht bloß ‚auf' seinen Lippen spüren.

Masa hatte damit schon gerechnet und schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um den Jüngeren. Seine eigene Erregung war ebenfalls schon sehr gewachsen.

„..Tschuldigung…", murmelte Kai leise als er sich aus diesem verführerischen Kuss gelöst hatte. Masas Antwort kam prompt indem er ihn erneut zu einem kurzen Kuss bewegte. „Du bist dran…", der Schwarzhaarige griff nach den Würfeln und legte sie in Kais Hand. Kai nickte kurz und richtete sich auf. Im Gegensatz zu Masa würfelte er gleich, schließlich konnte er seine Neugier doch nicht selbst auf eine so harte Probe stellen.

Kai konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Noch bevor Masa selbst einen Blick auf die Würfel werfen konnte, drückte der Blonde ihn nach hinten. „Hey…ich, konnte es doch noch gar nicht sehen…", lachte Masa. Das war wieder typisch Kai, stürmischer denn je. „Brauchst du auch nicht…" frech setzte sich Kai auf die Beine seinen Geliebten. „…traust du mir nicht?"

Masas Hand wanderte an Kais Wange und ruhte dort. Er lächelte den Jüngeren an, „Wie könnte ich dir nicht trauen? Ich liebe dich…". Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hatte Kai das Gefühl zu schmelzen.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Antwortete der Blonde und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die verführerischen Lippen seines Geliebten, aber noch bevor Masa diesen Kuss genießen konnte, löste sich Kai wieder daraus. „Das war es nicht, was ich gewürfelt hatte..." Sagte er frech und schon glitt eine feuchte Zunge über Masas Brust. Dieser keuchte kurz auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss genießerisch die Augen und die feuchte Spur die sein Koibito auf seiner Brust hinterließ, jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper, der erst zwischen seinen Beinen endete. Unbewusst presste der Ältere sein Becken gegen Kai und begann sich sanft daran zu reiben.

Das war etwas, was dem Jüngeren gefiel und ihn ermutigte seine Handlungen fortzusetzen. Immer wieder glitt seine heiße Zunge über die salzige Haut und erwischte dabei hin und wieder eine der harten Brustwarzen. Das dies alles Masa fast wahnsinnig machte, dessen war sich Kai sehr wohl bewusst.

Erst, als Masa leicht zu stöhnen begann, ließ er von ihm ab. Schließlich wollte er noch etwas mehr davon haben. „Du bist dran..." Erklärte der Blonde leise und mit erhitzen Wangen, auch ihn hatte diese Situation nicht kalt gelassen.

Masa richtet sich auf und zog seinen Bon eng in seine Arme. Nachdem er diesem einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht hatte griff er nach den Würfeln und umschloss diese fest mit der Hand. „Masa….nicht schon wieder…", tadelte Kai ihn, der schon wieder ahnte, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn zappeln lassen wollte. Masa schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und warf die Würfel wieder auf den Tisch. „An deiner Ungeduld müssen wir dringend was ändern…". Neugierig starrte Kai auf die Würfel und verfluchte diese sogleich, da sie eine kleine Tanzparade veranstaltet. /Mensch bleibt endlich liegen…, feixte er in Gedanken. Doch die Würfel schienen nicht hören zu wollen.

Das dauerte Kai eindeutig zu lange. Leicht pustet er in die Richtung der Würfel, welche nun endlich aufhörte zu tanzen und auf die Seite fiel. „Na endlich…".

Masa schmunzelte. Er fand das Verhalten des Jüngeren gerade zu süß. Er liebte es Kai zu beobachtet, von seinem Gesichtsausdruck seine Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Äh…? Und kitzeln…!! Kitzeln…? Wie ist das denn bitte gemeint?" Fragend blickte der blonde Mann Masa an. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein….".

Natürlich wusste der Ältere genau, welche Stellen an Kais Körper am empfindlichsten waren. Masa rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg, zog ihm ganz sanft seine Strümpfe aus und begann diese mit hauchzarten Küssen zu bedecken.

„Ah Masa... hör auf..." Versuchte der Jüngere sich zu wehren. Es kitzelte tatsächlich, aber auf eine angenehme und sehr erregende Weise wie der Blonde feststellte. „Warum?" Erkundigte sich der Yakuza leise und grinste kurz, bevor er wieder mit seiner Aufgabe fort fuhr. /So schnell nicht, immerhin, hast du mich eben fast wahnsinnig gemacht!/ Schoss es dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf.

Seine Finger glitten sanft an Kais Bein auf und ab und der Ältere konnte deutlich die Gänsehaut spüren, welche Kais kompletten Körper überzog. Der Jüngere hatte die Augen geschlossen und keuchte immer wieder leise, als er Masas zarte Lippen an seinen Füßen spürte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seinen Körper schnell ausgekundschaftet und Kai verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er dort so empfindlich

war.

Immer schneller schoss heißes Blut durch Kais Adern. Wie konnte er nur so stark darauf reagieren. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt schnell dem Schwarzhaarigen entzogen um weiteres zu unterbinden. Aber er konnte nicht, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Ein leises regelmäßiges Keuchen trat über Kais Lippen, seine Wangen glühten förmlich vor Hitze.

/Wie ich das liebe…, dachte Masa, es kostete ihn schon einige Überwindung jetzt nicht komplett über den Jüngeren herzufallen. /Noch einen Tag Geduld…, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken und küsste sich nun langsam von Kais Füßen über dessen Beine nach oben. Bis er bei seinem Gesicht angelangt war und er diese wunderschön verträumten Augen von nahe sehen konnte. Reflexartig schloss Kai gleich wieder die Arme um Masa. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig…", murmelte der Jüngere, strich mit einer Hand über Masa Nacken nach vorne. Mit einem Finger strich er über die Lippen des anderen und lächelte als Masa ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Finger hauchte. „Hmm, dass habe ich doch auch vor…", erklang Masa ‚unschuldige' Stimme, bevor er den Jüngeren erst sanft und dann leidenschaftlich küsste.

Kai konnte sich seine momentanen Gefühle nicht erklären. Ihm war heiß, er war erregt, er schien zu schweben und ihm war leicht übel. Übel, weil er schwer damit rechnete, dass heute Abend mehr passieren könnte als er noch am Mittag annahm. „Masa…", keuchte er leise. Dieser lächelt ihn an. Ihm war nicht entgangen an was Kai dachte. Seine Augen waren ein offenes Buch in welchem man alles lesen konnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, wenn man nur diese Sprache beherrschte. Und Masa verstand diese Sprache deutlicher als sonst jemand auf dieser Welt.

Er richtete sich auf, griff nach den Würfeln und hielt diese Kai hin. „Du bist dran…".  
Sichtlich erleichtert griff Kai danach und streckte sich zum Tisch um darauf die Würfel fallen zu lassen.

Als der Jüngere auf die Würfel blickte, lächelte er und drängte den Älteren auf den Rücken. Jetzt war er an der Reihe und Masa würde es genießen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Da die Würfel ja ein Fragezeichen zeigten, konnte er ja an allen Stellen saugen, die er wollte. Zuerst hauchte er einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Masa ahnte schon, was auf ihn zu kommen würde und er hoffte inständig, dass sich seine Vermutung bestätigte.

Immer wieder saugte Kai hier und da an der salzigen, heißen Haut und entlockte Masa damit ein leises Keuchen. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er dessen Brustwarzen und saugte auch daran. Seine Hände glitten über Masas Seiten und begannen schon einmal langsam seine Hose zu öffnen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss seine Augen einen Moment, genoss die wohligen kribbelnden Gefühle welche Kai in ihm auslöste. Immer wieder wanderte ein leises Keuchen über seine Lippen. Seine Hände strichen sanft über den Rücken des Blonden.

Immer weiter setzte Kai seinen Weg nach unten an. Hinterließ feurige Spuren auf der erhitzen salzigen Haut des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein kleinwenig zerrte er an Masas Hose, machte ihm somit klar, dass er sein Becken ein wenig anheben sollte, sodass Kai ihn nach einem kurzen Moment ohne Probleme von der lästigen Hose befreien konnte. Kai ersparte sich weitere Arbeit und zog die engen Shorts gleich mit.  
Mit Hochgenuss blickte er von Masas pochender Erektion, an dessen muskulösen Körper hinauf und fixierte seinen Blick in Masas nun wieder offenen vor Verlangen brennenden Augen.

Der Blonde beugte sich nach vorne um einen hauchzarten Kuss auf dessen verführerische Lippen zu hauchen und dann wieder quälend langsam nach unten zu wandern. Erneut leckte und saugte er ein einigen empfindlichen Stellen und entlockte Masa leises Stöhnen.

/Das ist gemein.../ Schoss es Masa durch den Kopf, er sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Sein ganzer Körper schien danach zu verlangen und zu schreien, doch Kai schien es gekonnt zu überhören. Immer unregelmäßiger wurde der Atem des Yakuzas und das genoss der Jüngere. Auch wenn Kai noch nicht sehr viel Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, so hatte er scheinbar ein angeborenes Talent dafür seinen Geliebten wahnsinnig zu machen.

„Mehr bitte..." Flehte der Schwarzhaarige, als Kais Zunge seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste. Der Yakuza schien fast zu verbrennen so heiß war ihm und würde Kai ihm nicht bald die Erlösung geben, die er verlangte, so musste er sie sich selbst nehmen. Er konnte nicht mehr... „Du bist aber gierig heute..." Gab Kai grinsend von sich, doch der Zustand seines Geliebten ließ auch ihn nicht kalt.

„Kai... bitte..." Versuchte Masa erneut sein Glück und presste sich fest gegen den heißen Körper seines Koibito. „Ich halte... das nicht... länger aus..." Setzt er noch hinzu und schloss die Augen.

Da sich der Jüngere selbst auch kaum noch zurück halten konnte, wanderte er langsam mit seinen Lippen nach unten. Seine Hände strichen sanft über die Innenseiten von Masas Oberschenkel. Ganz sanft hauchte er erst einen kurzen Kuss auf seine heiße, nach Erlösung schreiende Erektion. Ein lautes Stöhnen kam von Masa und unbewusst legte dieser eine Hand in Kais blondes Haar. /Hm... ich weiß, ich mach dich wahnsinnig... aber das ist nur... die Revanche dafür, dass du das auch immer mit mir machst.../.

So sehr Masa sich auch endlich nach ein klein wenig Erlösung sehnte, Kai war andere Meinung, noch würde er ihn ein wenig zappeln lassen. Kai war bewusst, dass er dies irgendwann wieder zurück gezahlt bekommen würde, aber heute war er an der Reihe, den Schwarzhaarigen verrückt zu machen. Er brauchte keine Erfahrung darin, denn er tat einfach das, was ihn selbst auch verrückt machen würde.

„Kai…", keuchte Masa als dieser kurz neckend über sein Glied leckte, es dann aber mit keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit weiterbedachte. Sondern kribbelnde, warme Küsse über seine Innenseite der Oberschenkel verteilte. Der Blonde ignorierte ihn. Wanderte mit seinen Küssen immer wieder in die Nähe von Masas Erektion, um sich dann entgegen Masas Hoffnung wieder zu entfernen.

Der Yakuza war kurz davor, sich seine Erlösung zu holen die er nun endlos quälend herbeisehnte, als er spürte wie die warmen Lippen des Blonden sich um seine Erektion legten, wie dieser seine Zunge auf der Eichel tanzen ließ, ab und zu leicht daran saugte und ihn gekonnt dem Ende der Lust entgegen trieb.

Immer lauter wurde das Stöhnen, welches Masas Mund verließ. Mit der Hand, welche er in dem blonden Schopf seines Geliebten verworren hatte, begann er einen Takt anzugeben, welchem Kai ohne zu zögern Folge leistete.

Kais eigene Erregung pochte schmerzend. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Doch das leise Gesäusel seines Namens aus Masas Mund, das immer lauter und tiefer werdende Stöhnen, machten es ihm nicht einfach.

Während er immer noch Masas Erektion verwöhnte, glitt wie von selbst seine eigene Hand nach unten. Plötzlich erschien es dem Jüngeren, als müsste er einfach mit Masa seinen Höhepunkt erleben. Hätte der Schwarzhaarige das gesehen, er hätte ihn davon abgehalten, denn schließlich wollte dieser Kai verwöhnen. Doch Masa war längst weit weg mit seinen Gedanken.

Kai umschloss sein eigenes Glied und begann dieses zu massieren, während er mit seinem Mund Masas Takt folgte. Immer schnellen wurden seine Bewegungen und auch er spürte bereits das wohlige Ende heranrollen.

„Kai... Kai..." stöhnte der Ältere immer wieder. Der Jüngere hatte ihn einfach in seinen Bann gezogen und aus diesem gab es kein Entrinnen. Die heißen Lippen die sich immer wieder auf und ab bewegten, Kais geschickte Zunge, die seine Eichel verwöhnte, nichts konnte ihn mehr zurückbringen, er war bereits viel zu weit.

Das laute Stöhnen von Masas erotischer Stimme machte Kai fast wahnsinnig. Immer schneller und gieriger saugte er an Masas Erektion und passte seine Hand, welche ihn selbst verwöhnte, an diese Bewegungen an. Er wusste, dass Masa es nicht gut heißen würde, was er da gerade tat, aber er konnte nicht anders. Eigentlich war es doch die Schuld des Schwarzhaarigen, er hatte ihn mit seinem Stöhnen und dem Gesäusel seines Namens dazu getrieben, dass er nicht mehr anders konnte.

Wie in Trance, getrieben von Masas Stöhnen, seiner eigenen Lust geriet er in einen Strudel der Erregung, welcher ihn mit Masa zusammen in die tiefe zog. Ein lautes Stöhnen beider Männer durchflutete den Raum und sie ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Schwer atmend erhob sich Kai ein wenig, leckte sich über seine Lippen und betrachtet Masa, welcher nun langsam seine Augen öffneten und ich anblickte. Masa lächelte ihn an, griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn auf sich um nun auch seine letzte Sehnsucht zu stillen. Mit einer Hand wanderte er in Kais Nacken und küsste diesen sanft.

„Hmmm….schööööön…", nuschelte der Blonde leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Masas Brust um seinem immer noch schnellen Atem und Herzschlag zu lauschen. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als ihm im selben Moment bewusst wurde, dass Kais Erregung nicht mehr so standhaft war wie vorher. „Kaiii….du hast doch nicht…", murrte Masa leise, der sich einen kurzen Moment vorkam als hätte man ihm einen wichtigen Job weggenommen.

Kais Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er blickte weg. „Naja... ich... konnte nicht widerstehen..." Nuschelte er leise. Irgendwie war es ihm jetzt doch ein wenig peinlich, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. „Also so geht das doch nicht... wo soll das denn enden, wenn du mich arbeitslos machst?" Fragte Masa tadelnd und grinsend zugleich. Natürlich meinte er das nicht wirklich ernst, aber er liebte es so mit Kai zu flachsen.

„Naja... ich... ich..." Noch bevor der Blonde ein weiteres Wort verlieren konnte, verschloss Masa seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Ganz sanft glitten seine Hände über den schlanken Körper des jüngeren Mannes und entfachten gleich wieder neue Leidenschaft in Kai. „Hm... du scheinst nicht genug zu bekommen." Masa grinste breit. „Wie könnte ich auch... ich bin unersättlich nach dir." Entgegnete Kai frech und zog seinen Geliebten zu einem erneuten Kuss heran.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

„Schön zu hören... mir geht es da nicht anders..." Sanft drückte Masa seinen Schützling auf den Rücken und legte sich zwischen seine Beine. Auch seine Erektion schien gerade wie zu neuem Leben erwacht. Ganz langsam begann der Ältere seine Hüften zu bewegen und sich somit an Kais Glied zu reiben, was dem Jüngeren ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. „So gefällt mir das schon besser..." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend und zog ihn wieder in den Bann eines Kusses.

Gierig schlang der Blonde die Arme um Masa und erwiderte den Kuss mit lodernder Leidenschaft. Wie konnte man bloß so schnell wieder zu einem solchen Stehvermögen kommen. Kai war es unerklärlich, aber er spürte deutlich, dass er mit dem Hunger nach Erregung, Leidenschaft und Extase nicht alleine war. „Hmm…Masa….", keuchte der Jüngere und fing an mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen der Muskel an Masas Rücken nachzuzeichnen.

Der Schwarzhaarige liebte es, wenn der Jüngere ihn so berührte, er liebte es ihm so nahe zu sein. Und doch war es immer noch nicht die nähe welche er sich sehnlichst wünschte. /Ich will eins mit dir werden, mit dir verschmelzen für wenige Sekunden…, dachte der Schwarzhaarige einen Moment gierig, besann sich aber dann wieder. Erneut suchte er die Lippen des Jüngeren. /Heute nicht…., versuchte Masa seine Sinne wieder zu ordnen, was dank der immer größer werdenden Erregung nicht all zu leicht war. Das Kribbeln in seinem Körper, das leichte Zittern, Keuchen und Stöhnen des Blonden trieben ihn schon wieder in den Wahnsinn. Etwas schneller und intensiver rieb er seine Hüften an denen des Jüngeren und stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein.

Kai konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, egal was der Ältere tat, es brachte ihn immer wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, hauchte er leise seinen Namen und glitt mit seinen Händen weiter nach unten, bis zu seinem Po um Masa den Takt anzugeben.

Der Ältere ließ ihn gewähren, denn auch er konnte nicht mehr lange. /Wie kann man nur immer wieder so schnell, so weit kommen?/ Fragte der Schwarzhaarige sich in Gedanken und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Das Kai mittlerweile auch schon gerne einen Schritt weiter gehen wollte, ahnte der Ältere nicht im geringsten, was vielleicht auch ganz gut so war. Denn Kais Verlangen nach mehr, war mittlerweile so groß, dass er schon drauf und dran war ihn anzubetteln, dass er ihn endlich richtig nehmen sollte.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss, immer schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen und ihr Stöhnen. Die winzigen, salzigen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Haut vermischten sich miteinander. „Masa..." Hauchte der Jüngere, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich diesem einzigartigen Gefühl hingab. Dem Gefühl, das nichts anderes mehr außer seiner Lust und seinem Verlangen nach Masa zuließ. Ein Gefühl, dass er bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht gekannt hatte.

Als der Schwarzhaarige die heiße Flüssigkeit spürte, die sich zwischen Kai und ihm ausbreitete und die leichten Zuckungen von Kais Orgasmus, konnte er auch nicht mehr anders, als sich seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu ergeben.

Einen kurzen Moment ließ sich Masa auf Kai sinken. Er musste wie der Blonde auch, seinen schnellen Atem und den leichten Schwindel im Kopf erst mal wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Kai hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen und schwelgte in den Nachwirkungen seines Höhepunktes: Erst als Masas fordernde Zunge um Einlass bat, kehrte er mit seinem ganzen Wesen zurück in die Realität.

„Lass uns duschen gehen!" Schlug Masa vor und erhob sich vom Sofa. Kai nickte nur leicht. „Muss ich dafür aufstehen…", nuschelte er leise und grinste nun wieder frech. „Hmmm nein…ich bau die Dusche mal schnell ab…", der Schwarzhaarige musste lachen und nahm den Blonden auf seine Arme. „Oder ich bring dich zur Dusche…".

Kai lächelte überglücklich, schmiegte seinen Kopf eng an Masas Schulter und hauchte einen zarten Kuss an dessen Hals. Vorsichtig ließ Masa den Blonden im Bad wieder runter und drehte in der Dusche das Wasser an. „Ich glaub…ich bin total alle…", nuschelte Kai und fühlte nach der Temperatur des Wassers. /Warm genug…, stellte er fest und stieg darunter. Masa folgte ihm sogleich „Du glaubst…?" Wollte er wissen und griff nach dem Duschgel.

„Nein... ich weiß... ich bin total alle..." Korrigierte sich der Jüngere und musste lachen. Masa grinste nur breit. „Hm, was wird das nur, wenn ich dich das erste mal richtig verführe... und wir es die ganze Nacht lang tun?" Kais Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „D-Die ganze Nacht?" Wiederholte er etwas skeptisch und Masa nickte nur, bevor er das Duschgel auf Kais schlankem Körper verteilte. /Die ganze Nacht?/ Fragte Kai erneut in Gedanken, der sich nur schwerlich vorstellen konnte, dass er wirklich zu solchem Stehvermögen fähig war. „Bon, du wirst schon sehen..." Hauchte Masa leise und küsste ihn sanft.

Für heute war es genug. Er wollte seinen jungen Geliebten nicht überanstrengen, immerhin stand das schönste ja noch bevor. Ihre erste Liebesnacht und die sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden.

„Ich weiß nicht... ob ich das schaffe..." gestand der Jüngere und blickte betreten zu Boden. Langsam aber sicher, sah er die Chance Masa ein erfülltes Sexleben zu bieten schwinden, denn wenn dieser so hohe Ansprüche stellte, wusste er nicht, ob er diesen gerecht werden würde.

„Bon, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du wirst schon sehen..." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, zuversichtlich das Kai das alles schaffen würde. Wenn er daran dachte, wie schnell er eben schon wieder bereit gewesen war, war sich der Ältere sichere, dass Kai viel Ausdauer beweisen würde.

Der Blonde allerdings wirkte von Masas Aussage etwas eingeschüchtert und wusste nicht so Recht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. „Kai... es ist alles in Ordnung. Das eben war wirklich sehr, sehr schön. Ich habe es genossen." Erklärte Masa und zog Kai in eine feste Umarmung. „Wirklich?" Wollte der Jüngere wissen. „Natürlich. Zum Sex gehört nicht immer, dass man richtig miteinander schläft. Es gehören auch solche Dinge wie eben dazu und die können genauso anregend und schön sein." Masa lächelte seinen Bon an und küsste ihn. „Weil ich dich liebe, ist dieser Kuss schon besser als jeder den ich vorher erhalten habe."

Masa schaffte es immer wieder negative Gedanken aus Kais Kopf zu verbannen.

Sie duschten in aller Ruhe zu Ende und beschlossen danach gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch einen Termin am nächsten morgen.

„Wann kommst du morgen nach Hause?" Fragte Kai leise, nachdem er sich eng an Masas warmen Körper geschmiegt hatte. „Spätestens Nachmittag, aber ich denke wenn alles gut geht zum Mittagessen…", Masa zog die Decke etwas höher um auch Kais Schultern zu bedecken. Viel zu schnell wurde der Jüngere krank und das wollte er nicht und schon gar nicht wegen des kommenden Tages.

„Masa…?" Kai konnte irgendwie einfach nicht einschlafen. „Hmm…?" Kam es von Masa umso verschlafener. Kai richtete sich auf und sah Masa an. „Schon gut…", flüsterte er leise und hauchte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nun sag schon…", der Schwarzhaarige öffnete nun seine Augen und blickte Kai an. „Nichts…ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen ob du auch noch wach bist…entschuldige…". Der Ältere lächelte zog Kai zu einem Kuss ran. „Schließ deine Augen und verbann alle Gedanken aus deinem Kopf Bon, du musst morgen fit sein…". Schnell vergrub Kai seinen Kopf an Masas Brust. Der Yakuza musste seinen Blonden Geliebten nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass dessen Wangen wieder den leicht roten erotischen Hauch bekamen.

Der Wecker klingelte am nächsten Morgen viel zu früh, wie Masa fand und es fiel ihm daher umso schwerer sich von Kais warmem Körper zu trennen. Aber dem Yakuza blieb mal wieder keine andere Wahl. Er hatte das schon öfter mitgemacht, aber noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen.

Er war schon spät dran, da er jede Minute voll ausgekostet hatte. Duschen brauchte er heute Morgen ja nicht mehr, von daher hatte er lieber die restlichen Minuten eng an Kais Körper genossen.

Nachdem Masa sich angezogen hatte, setzte er sich zu Kai aufs Bett und strich ihm sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich muss los Bon. Ich liebe dich." Hauchte er leise in Kais Ohr und küsste ihn ganz sanft. Kai lächelte matt. „Bis später... ich liebe dich..." Antwortete er noch, bevor er wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Masa machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro, jedoch waren seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei dem heutigen Abend. Außerdem war er gespannt auf die beiden Ringe und was Kai dazu sagen wollte. Viel zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf und so überhörte er auch Kyosukes Anruf, der gerade den Termin bei ihm absagen wollte. Der Boss des Clans, mit dem sie hätten das Gespräch führen sollen, war erkrankt und so konnte das Treffen unmöglich stattfinden.

Als der Schwarzhaarige endlich im Büro ankam, kam sein Berater schon auf ihn zu. „Morgen. Ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen, aber du hast nicht abgehoben. Das Gespräch findet nicht statt." Erklärte dieser schnell und machte sich schon mal auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst. Masa jedoch seufzte nur schwer /Verdammt und dafür bin aufgestanden.../ Dachte er bei sich. „Mach Kaffee und komm in mein Büro... wir müssen noch die nächsten Tage besprechen." Gab er Anweisung an seinen Untergebenen.

/Nanu, kein Donnerwetter... kein Ärger... was ist denn mit dem los?/ Doch insgeheim konnte er es sich schon denken und musste grinsen.

Es war eine ungewohnte Situation, die kommenden Tage zu besprechen, aber das Masa nicht vor hatte zu erscheinen, musste alles so genau wie möglich besprochen sein. Mehrmals ging er Kyosukes geschickten Fragen welche ihn und den jungen Herrn betrafen aus dem Weg. „Wie sieht's aus…? Frühstücken? Ich muss eh noch in die Stadt was abholen und da ja im Moment nichts anliegt...". Schlug Masa seinem besten Freund und treuen Berater vor. Dieser musterte ihn skeptisch. „Ich dachte eher du könntest nicht schnell genug nach Hause kommen…", ein viel sagendes Grinsen bildete sich auf Kyosukes Gesicht. Nun konnte sich Masa ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Schau mal auf die Uhr, er schläft noch selig…".  
Auch Kyosuke hatte sich nun aufgerichtet und nach seiner Jacke gegriffen. „Ich habe das Gefühl er würde seliger schlafen wenn du neben ihm liegst…", ohne Masa noch eines Blickes zu würdigen trat er aus dem Büro.

Als Kai zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen erwachte, war es schon kurz nach zehn. Müde rappelte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte noch im Halbschlaf ins Bad. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtet musste er grinsen. /Oh Mensch…ich bin ja jetzt noch total fertig…wenn das eine Nacht lang durchgehen soll steh ich am nächsten Tag gar nicht mehr auf…, dachte er und drehte das Wasser in der Dusche an. Er musste Duschen, denn sonst würde er den Tag mehr oder weniger weiter im Halbschlaf verbringen. Bewusst drehte er das Wasser nicht wirklich warm an. Erst nachdem er wirklich, dank des kühlen Wassers wach war, drehte er es wärmer und stieg kurze Zeit später wieder aus der Dusche.

Was Masa wohl in diesem Moment machen würde? /Vielleicht holt er ja schon die Ringe…., leise begann er zu kichern, /wenn er wüsste…/.

Kai sollte mit seinen Gedanken Recht behalten. Der Yakuza war gerade in dem kleinen Schmuckgeschäft und bezahlte die beiden Ringe. Der Verkäufer bedankte sich tausendmal und verbeugte sich immer wieder. „Wir hätten sie ihnen doch auch geliefert..." Versicherte der ältere Herr und Masa lachte. „Nicht nötig, ich war gerade in der Nähe." Dann steckte der das kleine schwarze Kästchen ein und verließ das Geschäft.

Kyosuke hatte draußen gewartet und blickte ihn grinsend an, irgendwie wusste er genau, was da zwischen seine Freund und dem jungen Herrn lief, jedoch wollte er es von Masa direkt hören. Doch das Masa zu all seinen kleinen Sticheleien nichts sagte, war Antwort genug für ihn.

Ihr Stammcafe war nicht weit entfernt von dem kleinen Geschäft, also beschlossen sie durch die frische Luft zu Fuß dorthin zu gehen. „Wann denkst du denn, dass du wieder im Büro sein wirst?" Fragte Kyosuke vorsichtig, auch wenn man es nicht annehmen sollte, er hatte schließlich auch noch ein Privatleben. „Naja ich denke mal am 27. Falls was Dringendes ist, kannst du dich ja melden." Masa seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und schnappte sich die Karte. „Oh... ja ist gut." Etwas bedrückt kam die Antwort des anderen.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Vergewisserte sich der Yakuzaboss und blickte seinen Freund besorgt an. „Doch... schon... alles in Ordnung." Antwortete dieser und versuchte ein Lächeln. Irgendwie hatte Kyosuke gehofft, Masa wäre schon einen Tag früher da, denn immerhin wollte auch er jemanden überraschen. „Kyosuke, was ist los?" Wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und legte die Karte bei Seite, er wusste ohnehin, was er nehmen würde. Das was er immer nahm.

„Nichts…ich war nur neugierig!" Kyosuke selbst war bewusst, dass er nun auf Grund gelaufen war. Und Masa den Spieß jetzt wohl umdrehen würde, was die Fragen anging. „Hmmm…was nehme ich denn heute…", murmelte der etwas ältere um Masa zu zeigen, dass er auf keine weiteren Fragen reagieren würde, da er mit der Karte beschäftigt war.  
Masa schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach Kyosukes Karte um diese ihm wegzunehmen. „Du nimmst doch immer das gleiche und heute wird es nicht anders sein..".

Schnell griff Kyosuke wieder nach der Karte. „Nein, heute nehme ich was anderes…". Doch lange behielt er die Karte nicht in der Hand, da Masa sie ihm erneut entriss und weit von Kyosuke weglegte. „Deutlicher kannst du es mir ja nicht machen, dass was nicht stimmt…was ist los" Kyosuke hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um was zu sagen als der Schwarzhaarige weiter sprach „…und das Wort nichts, ach schon gut oder hat sich erledigt zählt nicht…raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?"

Etwas nervös tippelte Kyosuke mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Ich hab was vor…", murmelte er kaum hörbar. „Darf ich wissen was?" Langsam wuchs Masas Neugier. Wusste er da etwas noch nicht?

„Ach, ich... ich wollte eigentlich... ein paar Tage... frei nehmen, wenn du wieder da bist." Erklärte Kyosuke kleinlaut und seufzte. „So, warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?" Es musste noch etwas dahinter stecken, dessen war sich der Schwarzhaarige ganz sicher. „Weil ich nicht wusste, ob das was ich vorhabe klappt." Erklärte Kyosuke und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Mein Gott, wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Kyosuke Imagawa, rede endlich mit mir!" Versuchte es Masa auf die etwas lockere Art und bestellte erst einmal sein Frühstück. Kyosuke tat es ihm gleich und seufzte. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Wenn es darum ging Masa zu sticheln oder sonst wen, war er ganz groß dabei, aber wenn es um sein eigenes Liebesleben ging, war doch immer noch irgendwie sehr schüchtern.

„Na ja, ich habe eben jemandem versprochen ein paar Tage... mit ihm... wegzufahren." „Mit IHM?" Vergewisserte Masa sich grinsend, dass er richtig gehört hatte. „Ja mit IHM! Okay... jetzt ist es raus..." Kyosuke rollte die Augen und seufzte erneut. „Kenn ich ihn?" „Ja." „Arbeitet er für uns?" „Ja." „Wer ist es?" Masas Neugierde war jetzt ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Kyosuke und ein Mann, noch dazu einer den er kannte. Er musste es einfach wissen. /Wenn ich das Kai erzähle.../ Dachte er noch für sich und stellte sich dabei Kais Gesicht vor.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Kyosuke fühlte sich in diesem Verhör so gar nicht wohl. „Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Ich möchte lieber nicht..." „Wenn du es mir sagst, dann erzähle ich dir auch, was bei Kai mir zurzeit läuft." Unterbrach ihn Masa schnell, doch sein Freund rollte nur mit den Augen. „Das sieht ja wohl jeder Blinde, da brauchst du mir nicht mehr viel zu erzählen..." Erklärte er dann und musste über das erschrockene Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen grinsen.

„So offensichtlich ist das nun auch wieder nicht…" murmelte Masa etwas kleinlaut nachdem sich der erste ‚Schock' gelegt hatte. „Und ob…" Kyosukes grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. Masa seufzte schwer und war dankbar das genau in diesem Moment schon mal ihr Kaffee kam. „Was schenkst du ihm zu Weihnachten?" Fragte der etwas ältere nachdem er erst mal genüsslichen einen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit getrunken hatte. „Sag ich nicht…", jetzt war es wieder an Masa zu grinsen.

„Ok…also, ich sag dir was ich Kai schenke wenn du mir sagst wer es ist…." Schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor. Nach einem kurzem Moment des Nachdenkens stimmte Kyosuke mit einem Stummen nicken zu. „Du zuerst…" forderte er Masa auf. /Wir verhalten uns wie kleine Kinder…, dachte Masa belustigt und überlegte einen Moment erst ihn dazu zu zwingen es zu sagen. „Ich denke, du wirst es dir ja schon denken können…", schnell und überaus unwissend schüttelte Kyosuke den Kopf. „Lügner….einen Ring...nein eigentlich zwei, aber der eine ist mir…!" Täuschte sich Kyosuke oder hatte Masa gerade einen überaus schwärmenden Blick aufgesetzt? „Ich wollte etwas, was zeigt das wir zusammen gehören…sag mal Kyosuke, seit wann war dir das eigentlich klar?" „Das mit den Ringen oder das mit euch beiden?" Stellte Kyosuke die Gegenfrage und lächelte die Bedienung freundlich an welche ihnen gerade das Frühstück brachte. Ein Blick von Masa reichte ihm „Länger als es euch wohl bewusst war…glaube ich".

Ihr Gespräch verstummte und sie begannen zu essen.  
„So und nun raus mit der Sprache, wer ist es?" Forderte Masa ihn auf. „Rat einfach mal!" Kyosuke wollte es ihm irgendwie nicht sagen aus Angst vor dessen Reaktion.

Irgendwie schien Masa das schon zu ahnen und blickte ihn an. „He, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich werde dich deshalb nicht verurteilen." „Doch ganz sicher..." Irgendwie bereute es Kyosuke schon, dass er das gesagt hatte. „Okay... wenn du es mir sagst, dann komm ich einen Tag früher zurück... und kannst fahren okay?" Masa hatte das natürlich sowieso vorgehabt, denn er wollte Kyosuke ja nicht im Wege stehen und wenn dieser ihm schon gönnte ein paar schöne Tage mit Kai zu haben, dann musste er dasselbe auch seinem Freund zugestehen.

„Also schön..." Kyosuke räusperte sich und blickte Masa an. „...shi..." Murmelte er leise. „Wer?" Masa hatte keinen Mucks verstanden, von dem was sein Freund da gerade genuschelt hatte. „Ich bin mit... Ha...ba... zusammen." Wiederholte Kyosuke es etwas lauter, doch noch immer konnte Masa den Namen nicht deutlich hören. „Also Kyosuke..." „Hashiba!" Jetzt ganz deutlich und mit knallroten Wangen hatte er den Namen ausgesprochen.

Masa grinste breit und begann dann zu lachen. „Was ist so witzig daran?" Etwas säuerlich wollte Kyosuke das wissen. „Daran nichts... aber das du dich deshalb so kindisch verhältst... wo du doch weißt, dass Kai und ich zusammen sind..." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. „Naja eins muss ich zugeben, du hast Geschmack." Setzte er dann noch hinzu und beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

Die Zeit verging schneller als die beiden Männer glaubten. Als Masa einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr am Handgelenk warf stockte ihm kurz der Atem. So lange wollte er eigentlich nicht wegbleiben. Aber er hatte sich so mit Kyosuke verquatscht. „Schon so spät…", murrte Masa leise und sah seinen Besten Freund entschuldigend an. „Geh schon…ihr habt heute schließlich noch einiges vor". Kyosuke grinste viel sagend und winkte die Kellnerin bei um zu bezahlen. „Hmm…woher…nein besser WAS weißt du?" Masa hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte seinen Gegenüber fragend an, worauf Kyosuke gleich begann zu lachen. „Tja…das wüsstest du gerne, was? Na los…geh schon…". Masa seufzte und stand nun wirklich auf. Nachdem Kyosuke für beide gezahlt hatte, erhob er sich auch und sie verließen gemeinsam das Cafe!

„Ach Masa…schöne Weihnachten…" wünschte ihm Kyosuke, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. „Dir auch…".

Leicht fröstelnd betrat Masa seine Wohnung. „Kai? Ich bin zu hause?" Rief er erleichtert und befreite sich von seiner Jacke. /Hmh komisch, Masa wunderte sich, denn Kai gab keine Antwort. Seine ersten Schritte führten in zum Wohnzimmer, da er den Fernseher hörte. Ein Schmunzeln trat in sein Gesicht seinen Bon auf dem Sofa liegen sah. Der Blonde hatte die kuschelige dünne Decke eng an seinen Körper gezogen und schien selig zu schlafen. /Vorschlafen zählt nicht…und wird dir heute Nacht auch nicht helfen…, dachte der Schwarzhaarige überaus amüsiert und ließ sich auf dem Sofa direkt neben Kai nieder.

Der Jüngere bekam nicht das Geringste mit. Er schlief seelenruhig, denn was letzte Nacht geschehen war, steckte ihm immer noch irgendwie in den Knochen. Nicht das es schlimm gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil! Aber anstrengend.

„Bon... wach auf." Versuchte Masa seinen schlafenden Engel zu wecken, doch dieser schlief unbeeindruckt weiter. Ein leises Kichern entfuhr dem Älteren und er setzte sich auf den Boden vor Kai. Still betrachtete er seinen Liebling und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Womit hatte er nur solches Glück verdient? Das Kais Liebe ihm gehörte und er ihn lieben durfte. Es war wohl das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, was man ihm hatte machen können.

Der Blonde bewegte sich kurz und lächelte, dann murmelte er ganz leise „Masa..." schlief aber weiter. Das ließ sogar den Schwarzhaarigen nicht kalt und wäre er aus Wachs, wäre er in jenem Moment geschmolzen. Obwohl man es ihm vermutlich nicht zutraute, konnte er ohne weiteres sehr romantisch sein.

„Bon..." Versuchte der Ältere es wieder und erst jetzt, nahm Kai etwas war. /Ach ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wirklich darüber freuen soll... dass er aufwacht.../ Stellte Masa in Gedanken fest.

„Masa?" Hauchte der Blonde überrascht, als er die Augen öffnete. Hatte er etwa so fest geschlafen? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein. Dabei wollte er einfach nur fernsehen! /OH NEIN!! DAS GESCHENK!/ Schoss es dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf. Er war eingenickt und hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk abzuholen.

„Was ist Bon? Stimmt was nicht?" Wollte der Yakuza wissen, als er einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die weichen Lippen seines Koibito hauchte. „Doch... doch... bin noch etwas müde..." Erklärte er leise und blickte auf die Uhr. /Noch Zeit.../ Schlussfolgerte er schnell, aber wie wurde er jetzt Masa los?

„Gut... ich werde noch mal schnell duschen, irgendwie bin ich total fertig... von der Arbeit... dann packen wir und verschwinden okay?" Vergewisserte sich Masa bevor er sich wieder stellte. „Ja... ja okay..." /Okay... Masa duscht... 20 Minuten... wenn ich mich aufs Motorrad schwinge... könnte es reichen!/ Bildete sich der Plan in Kais Kopf. „Alles klar." Setzte er noch einmal zur Sicherheit hinzu und streckte sich. „Ich steh gleich auf." Irgendwie fand Masa, dass Kai sich verdächtig benahm, aber sagte nichts mehr dazu.

Kai schloss seine Augen und zog die Decke einen Moment nochmals eng an sich. Er lauschte genau auf Masas Schritte. Als dieser die Badtür schloss, sprang Kai auf, lief in den Flur zum Bad und lauschte an der Tür. /Gut…jetzt aber schnell…, dachte Kai hektisch. Er griff sich seine Jacke, seinen Helm und seine Motorradschlüssel. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein, wie konnte er nur so fest einschlafen. /Mist, verdammt… HALLLOOOOOOOO fahren nicht PARKEN, dachte Kai überaus hibbelig, als er gezwungen war, langsam hinter einem Auto herzufahren und keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte zu überholen. „Verdammt jetzt wird es echt eng…", fluchte Kai leise in seinem Helm hinein und nutzte die erst beste Möglichkeit das Auto zu überholen. /Das war knapp…, Kais Herz schlug wie wild, als er gerade noch dem Auto der anderen Seite ausweichen konnte.

Kai erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig das kleine Geschäft. Nachdem er wenige Worte mit dem Verkäufer gewechselt hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Hoffentlich war Masa noch im Bad!

Der Schwarzhaarige, genoss es wie das Wasser seinen Körper wohlig warm umhüllte und seufzte leise. Jetzt stand er schon einige Zeit einfach nur still unter dem Wasserstrahl. /Ich sollte mich beeilen…, dachte er mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Irgendwie zweifelte Masa daran, das Kai schon aufgestanden war, zugleich fragte er sich wieder, warum der Blonde sich eben so merkwürdig verhalten hatte.

Seufzend und früher als gewöhnlich stieg der Yakuza aus der Dusche. Er griff nach einem der weißen Handtücher um sich abzutrocknen. Einen Moment hielt er inne und lauschte. Draußen war es mucksmäuschenstill. /Ich wusste doch, dass er noch auf dem Sofa liegt.../ Dachte Masa grinsend und begann sich weiter abzutrocknen.

Kai sprang in jenem Moment gerade von seinem Motorrad. /Nie mehr Weihnachtsgeschenke auf den letzten Drücker!!/ Beschloss er für sich, als er erst mal leise die Tür aufschloss. Er lauschte wieder im Flur. /Die Dusche?! Sie ist aus... oh oh.../ Schnell hechtete der Blonde ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss sich wieder auf die Couch. Das Geschenk hatte er gut verpackt in seiner Hosentasche. /Oh man... hoffentlich hat er nichts bemerkt./ Betete er in Gedanken.

„Ich wusste, dass du noch hier liegst!" Erklärte Masa grinsend und war sich gerade dabei, seine feuchten Haare zu trocknen. Natürlich ahnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht, was wirklich geschehen war, dennoch fielen ihm Kais gerötete Wangen auf und er fragte sich, was der junge Mann vor ihm verbarg. /Das werde ich schon noch raus finden!/

/Perfekt…gutes Timing Kai, lobte sich der Blonde in Gedanken selbst. Genüsslich streckte er sich und richtete sich danach auf. „Sorry…aber irgendwie war ich noch mal leicht eingeschlafen", log Kai und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen an. /Seine Augen sind und bleiben ein offenes Buch…was verbirgst du vor mir Bon..., leicht misstrauisch setzte er sich neben Kai, legte eine Hand an dessen Wange und küsste ihn sanft.

„Komm…pack ein paar Sachen, dann können wir fahren…", Masa selbst musste auch noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten packen und vor allem durfte er die Ringe nicht vergessen. Wo hatte er diese noch mal hingetan? Der Schwarzhaarige verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging im Flur zu seiner Jacke, schnell griff er in die Tasche und atmete erleichtert auf /Ein Glück…/.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er ins Schlafzimmer, holte seinen kleinen Koffer, der normalerweise für Geschäftsreisen gedacht war, vom Schrank und verstaute den Ring vorsorglich in einem der Reisverschlussfächer. In diesem Augenblick betrat Kai das Schlafzimmer. „Du willst doch wohl nicht diesen Koffer mitnehmen?" Fragte er leicht entsetzt, ging zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, klappte den Koffer wieder zu und legte diesen auf den Schrank.

Masa sah seinem Treiben zu und fragte dann etwas verunsichert. „Was ist so falsch an dem. Wir sind doch bloß eine Nacht weg." Versuchte Masa sich zu rechtfertigen und ging wieder zum Schrank, um den Koffer herunter zu holen. „Und was wenn wir länger bleiben wollen?" Fragte Kai und griff nach dem deutlich größeren Koffer auf dem Schrank. /Das ist mir doch egal, in dem anderen ist unser Weihnachtsgeschenk!!/ Fluchte Masa innerlich, doch er lächelte Kai nur an. „Okay... nehmen wir den." Erklärte er dann und begann sich ein paar Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Unterdessen arbeitete er natürlich schon einen Schlachtplan aus, wie er möglichst unauffällig an die Ringe kommen würde.

Er dachte und dachte, aber eine geeignete Lösung fand er nicht. Nur langsam griff er sich ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schrank um diese in dem großen Koffer zu verstauen. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder hinauf zu dem Objekt was das Weihnachtsgeschenk verschlungen hatte. Kai entging dieser Blick natürlich nicht „Vergiss es Masa, der bleibt hier…wie kannst du nur so an diesem Ding hängen?" Kai schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er räumte weiter einige seiner Sachen in den Koffer.  
/Verdammt…, fluchte der Schwarzhaarige. „Bon, würdest du die Sachen aus dem Bad holen?" Das war seine letzte Chance, aber so hibbelig und flink wie Kai im Moment war, würde ihm das gerade mal ein paar Sekunden verschaffen. „Äh..ja klar…das hätte ich jetzt total vergessen", mit einem breiten Grinsen verließ er das Zimmer.

/Jetzt schnell/ Masa drehte sich um und wollte gerade nach dem Koffer greifen als Kai wieder in der Tür stand. „Masa…? Duschgel und so brauchen wir doch nicht oder, dass haben die doch da oder?" Der Blonde bekam nur ein stummes Nicken seines Geliebten als Antwort, denn Masa ärgerte sich gerade schon wieder.  
/Ich muss mit was anders einfallen lassen/. Doch das brauchte er nicht, denn Kai, welcher zurück ins Bad gegangen war, hatte wieder mal sein Talent bewiesen und wohl irgendetwas herunter geschmissen, was sich laut dem Geräusch in tausend Teile verabschiedete hatte. Kais Fluchen aus dem Bad, bestätigte Masas Vermutung. Scheller denn je griff er nach dem kleinen Koffer auf dem Schrank öffnete ihn und schnappte sich das kleine Schwarze Kästchen mit den Ringen.

Erleichtert verstaute er die Ringe nun in der Tasche seines langen Schwarzen Mantels, welchen er sich schon auf das Bett gelegt hatte. Danach trat er zu Kai ins Bad und schmunzelte als er den Blonden einen Moment beobachtet hatte. Kai kniete auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sammelte die Scherben der kleinen Seifenschale auf. Das war ein mehr als verführerischer Anblick, wie Masa fand. /Ich könnte direkt hier und jetzt über dich herfallen/.

„Autsch…", Kai ließ die Scherben in seiner Hand fallen und blickte auf seinen Zeigefinger. Blut quoll au der kleinen Wunde hervor und er verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit. Immer passierte ihm so etwas. Masa verabschiedete sich von seinen lüsternen Gedanken und beugte sich zu runter. „Zeig mal…", bat er ihn liebevoll und griff nach dessen Hand. Leicht kritisch blickte er auf die kleine Wunde zog Kai mit sich auf die Beine und lächelte ihn an. „Halb so schlimm…".

„Entschuldige…als ich mich umgedreht habe, hab ich die Seifenschale wohl mit auf den Boden gerissen", ein berührter leichter Rothauch legte sich auf Kais Wangen. „Nicht schlimm, die kann man ersetzten…", hauchte Masa leise und führte Kais Hand näher an seinen Mund. Seine warmen Lippen legten sich auf Kais Finger, über die kleine Wunde. Seine feuchte warme Zunge glitt über den kleinen Schnitt. „M-masa…", murmelte Kai leicht irritiert, wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch im Moment war er viel zu fasziniert.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Eng zog der Schwarzhaarigen den Jüngeren in seine Arme, hauchte zuerst einen zarten Kuss auf dessen Stirn und genoss einen kurzen Moment das anlodernde Flammenspiel in Kais Augen, bevor er mit der Hand von dessen Hüfte, die Wirbelsäule hinauf strich und in seinem Nacken weilte. „M..asa…wir…wir sollten langsam…gehen…".

Kais ganzer Körper reagierte ungewöhnlich stark auf diese Kleinigkeiten. Ob es daran lag, dass er genau wusste, was an diesem Abend passieren würde? „Das Zimmer wird nicht weglaufen!" Masas Stimme war tiefer geworden, wie immer, wenn sich ein Hauch lüsterne Leidenschaft hineinmischte.  
„Aber…" versuchte der Blonde einzulenken, brachte jedoch kein weiteres Wort mehr über seine Lippen, da Masa diese mit den seinen versiegelte.

Kai ergab sich dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und wurde von Masa mitgerissen. Irgendwie war es nicht mehr wichtig, dass sie weg wollten. Nur das hier und jetzt zählte. Der Ältere hatte eine Art an sich, alles an was der Jüngere dachte mit einem Kuss wegzuwischen. Eines war Kai jetzt schon klar, so schnell würden sie nicht in dem Hotel ankommen. /Diese Nacht überlebe ich nicht... wenn wir hier schon anfangen.../ Dachte der Blonde ein wenig belustigt.

Als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten, lächelte Masa sanft, doch in seinen Augen stand jene Leidenschaft die Kai so sehr an ihm liebte. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht gehen... kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg." Erklärte der Yakuza mit heiserer Stimme und zog den Jüngeren fest an sich. „Nun ja... ich will schon noch ins Hotel... aber..." „Aber?" Hakte der Schwarzhaarige sogleich nach. „Aber im Moment ist es einfach viel zu schön hier." Setzte er schnell hinzu, denn was er wirklich dachte, wollte er nicht sagen.

„Nun ja... wir können es ja als Vorspiel nutzen..." Der Yakuza lächelte und senkte, noch bevor Kai etwas erwidern konnte, seine Lippen auf die weichen, feinen von Kai. Natürlich wusste Masa, dass er hier nicht zu weit gehen durfte, aber ein wenig Vorkosten von dem was ihn am Abend erwartete, würde er ja wohl noch dürfen?! Geschickt drängte er Kai zur Badewanne und schaffte es, dass sich sein Bon auf den Rand setzte.

„Masa... was..." „Sag nichts... genieß einfach..." Hauchte der Ältere und noch bevor Kai irgendwelche Einwände bringen konnte, hatte Masa die Hose seines Koibito geöffnet und umschloss das halbsteife Glied mit seinen warmen Lippen. Kai stöhnte laut auf. Irgendwie hatte er sich genau das erhofft, doch er hätte sich nie im Leben getraut diesen Wunsch jetzt zu äußern, viel zu nervös war er vor dem Abend.

Masas geschickte Zunge brachte ihn ziemlich schnell hinauf auf den Gipfel der Lust. „Masa..." Hauchte der Blonde immer wieder, während seine Gedanken abschweiften und seine schlanken Finger durch das schwarze Haar seines Geliebten glitten.

Lange würde sein Körper diesem Druck der Erregung nicht mehr standhalten können. Immer lauter wurde sein Keuchen, ging in ein zunächst leises Stöhnen um. „Masa…ich…uhh…", versuchte Kai seinen Geliebten noch zu warnen, doch es war zu spät. Fernab der Realität genoss Kai das prickelnde Feuerwerk der Gefühle in seinem Kopf und gab sich vollends seinem Höhepunkt hin.

„Hmh…", murmelte der Blonde leise und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig. Er blickte direkt in Masas dunkel braune Augen. „Was…wie…", stammelte er leicht verwirrt. Hatte ihn das eben etwa so umgehauen, dass er einen Moment nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein war? Peinlich berührt blickte er weg und ein roter Hauch breitet sich auf seinen Wangen aus. „'tschudligung" kam es leise über seine Lippen.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte einen Finger unter Kais Kinn und zwang ihn somit ihn wieder anzusehen. „Hmm...das war das Vorspiel, ich freue mich schon auf später."  
Im ersten Moment war der Yakuza schon beängstigt über Kais Abwesenheit gewesen. Aber sein Bon hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gehabt, welches seine Angst schnell wegwischte.

Nach diesem kurzen, aber sehr erregenden Zwischenspiel machten beide sich wieder ans Packen und verließen kurze Zeit später die Wohnung. „Das gerade mein Alter uns so was schenkt..." Sagte Kai grinsend, als er neben Masa im Wagen saß und sie Richtung Hotel fuhren. „Nun, damit hätte ich wohl auch am Wenigsten gerechnet, aber das zeigt ja, dass er wirklich damit einverstanden ist. Was mich schon erleichtert." Gestand der Schwarzhaarige. „Ja ich weiß... aber ich schätze es, dass du bereit gewesen wärst, meinen Vater wegen mir zu hintergehen." Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Jüngeren. „Für dich, wäre ich zu allem bereit." Erklärte Masa sogleich und bog auch schon zum Hotel ab.

Als sie die Lobby betraten herrschte sogleich helle Aufregung, scheinbar war sofort klar gewesen, wer sie waren. Sagano musste vorgesorgt haben.

„Sie müssen Araki-san sein. Wir werden ihr Gepäck gleich auf ihr Zimmer bringen lassen. Möchten sie zuerst etwas essen?" Fragte sie eine freundliche Dame am Empfangsschalter. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte sich zu Kai um, lächelte und nickte. „Ja, aber bitte auf unserem Zimmer." Erklärte er dann und der Blonde war erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte nicht wirklich große Lust gehabt sich irgendwo in ein Restaurant zu setzen.

„Sehr gerne. Ich werde alles veranlassen." Sie verbeugte sich kurz und übergab dann Masa den Schlüssel. „Sie haben Zimmernummer 312. Wir wünschen ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und bitte scheuen sie sich nicht, nach uns zu rufen, sollte irgendetwas nicht nach ihrem Geschmack sein." „Vielen Dank." Masa verneigte sich ebenfalls und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich mit Kai aus der hellen, von gaffenden Leuten überfüllten Halle.

„Man, das ist ja wie im Zoo... steht mir auf der Stirn, dass ich Yakuza bin oder was?" Fragte Masa und lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand des Fahrstuhls, der sie in den dritten Stock brachte. „Das nicht... aber du siehst wirklich wie einer aus..." Erklärte Kai kichernd, denn Masa trug noch wieder einen schwarzen Anzug, irgendwie konnte er aus seiner Haut nicht raus. „Tja, dann muss ich wohl damit leben..." Erklärte er und rollte mit den Augen.

Mit einem leisen –bing- öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Kai trat mit einem stauenden Blick in den Flur. /Wenn es hier schon so geil aussieht…wie …ohhh Kai nicht denken, ansehen…/. Masa schmunzelte als Kai ihm den Weg aus dem Fahrstuhl versperrte. Sanft schlang er einen Arm um die Hüfte seinen Geliebten und drückte ihn nach vorne. „Denk nicht so viel…", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, wohl wissend welche Wirkung es auf Kais Körper hatte.

Flink löste sich Kai von Masa und blickte ihn tadelnd an. „Fängst du schon hier an…", fragte er ihn lachend und lief dann schnell zu ihrem Zimmer. Masa hingegen ließ sich Zeit. Er liebte es, wenn Kai so stürmisch mit allem war, aber noch viel mehr liebte er diesen ungeduldigen Blick, mit welchem der Blonde ihm entgegensah. „Mensch Masa nun komm schon…" rief Kai ungeduldig.

„Wie kann man nur so ungeduldig sein…!" Masa stand nun dicht hinter dem Blonden, sodass er seine Wärme spüren konnte. Er steckte den Schlüssen in die Tür, jedoch öffnete er diese nicht. Noch ungeduldiger als zuvor sah Kai ihn nun an. „Dir scheint es ja auf einmal viel wichtiger zu sein das Zimmer zu sehen, als das was wir vorhaben…", Masa setzte einen gespielt schmollenden Blick auf und knuffte Kai in die Seite.

Der Jüngere war nun hin und her gerissen. Natürlich wollte er das Zimmer sehen, denn so wie das ganze Hotel schon war, würde ihm dieses Zimmer wohl den Atem rauben. Aber das sollte nicht heißen das ihm das wichtiger war. „Naja beides…also im Flur wollte ich nicht mit dir den Abend verbringen…", sagte er frech und hoffte das Masa endlich die Tür aufschloss.  
„Gut rausgeredet Bon…", Masa hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf den blonden Schopf und drehte dann den Schlüssel um.

Schnell drückte Kai die feinlich polierte Klinke nach unten und betrat hastig das Zimmer. Weit war er nicht gekommen, da er noch überwältigter als erhofft war. Es war leicht dämmrig im Zimmer, gerade vor ihm war eine Staffel voller Kerzen aufgebaut, in unterschiedlichen Höhen. Ein wunderbarer Duft drang in seine Sinne und er schloss kurz seine Augen.

Masa schloss die Tür und trat nun hinter Kai, schnell zog er den Blonden in seine Arme und sah sich ebenfalls um. Man konnte ihm selten die Sprache rauben, aber dies war so ein Moment.  
Langsam ließ der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick über das Zimmer streifen. Es war ein großer Raum, welcher Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer und Bad zugleich war. Bambusmatten trennten den Badebereich von den zwei anderen, jedoch waren diese aufgerollt und gaben den Blick auf das Bad frei. Das erste was Masa ins Auge stach, war der Whirlpool welcher sich in der Ecke des Zimmers befand und im Boden eingelassen war. Darum standen kleine rötliche Gläschen mit Kerzen darin. Sein Blick schweifte vom Bad über das Wohnzimmer. Über die riesige Couch, den Tisch worauf, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte, schon das Abendessen stand und eine Flasche Champagner in einem Kühler.

Kai zupfte an Masas Jacke und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Was ist Bon?" Wollte er wissen und folgte mit seinem Blick Kais Nicken zum Schlafzimmerbereich. Sogleich sah er was den blonden Mann so faszinierte. Die Wand rechts neben dem mehr als großen und einladenden Bett war keine normale Wand. Es war eine Kaskade aus Schiefer. Wasser lief eng an der geraden Wand hinunter, wurde von versteckt angebrachten Lampen ins richtige Licht gerückt. „Wahnsinn…", murmelte Kai fasziniert. Masa wand den Blick von der Kaskade und sah zu Kai. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht. Wieder mal fand Masa den Blonden einfach zu süß. Noch etwas fester schlang er die Arme um Kai, hauchte ihm erst einen sanften Kuss auf den Schopf und drehte ihn dann zu sich.

„Ja Wahnsinn, aber noch lange nicht so schön wie du." Erklärte Masa, während er ihm in die Augen sah und verträumt lächelte. Auf dem Gesicht des Blonden bildete sich ein schüchternes Lächeln und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Ich liebe dich..." Hauchte der Jüngere als Dankeschön und küsste ihn sanft.

Erst als Kais Magen knurrte, wurden sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und ihrer Faszination gerissen. „Hast du heute schon was gegessen?" Wollte Masa schnell wissen, denn er war immerhin mit Kyosuke unterwegs gewesen. „Naja, ein Sandwich..." Zu mehr war er ja nicht mehr gekommen, da er ja eingeschlafen war.

„Dann lass uns erst Essen." Erklärte Masa lächelnd und stellte den großen Koffer, auf den Kai ja bestanden hatte, an einer Wand ab. Das Zimmer war wunderschön, da hatte sich Sagano wirklich etwas gutes einfallen lassen.

Beide nahmen einander gegenüber Platz und begann von den Leckerein auf dem Tisch zu probieren. Masa schenkte Kai ein Glas Champagner ein und als sie ganz sanft anstießen murmelte er „Fröhliche Weihnachten." Dann führte er sein Glas zum Mund und trank einen Schluck. Als der Schwarzhaarige das Glas wieder abstellte, dachte er sogleich an das Geschenk, dass sich noch in seiner Manteltasche befand.

„Ah, ich hab noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich." Erklärte er und stand auf. Den Mantel hatte er eben an die Garderobe neben der Eingangstür gehängt. Er kramte noch nach dem kleinen Schmuckkästchen und trat wieder zurück zu Kai. Lächelnd setzt er sich ihm wieder gegenüber. Zum Glück war der Tisch nicht allzu groß, so dass die Entfernung zu seinem Koibito gering war.

Kai konnte sich gut vorstellen, was jetzt folgen sollte, denn immerhin wusste er ja, was Masa ihm schenken würde. Allerdings hatte er beschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Beide waren mittlerweile fertig mit Essen, als der Schwarzhaarige ganz sanft nach Kais schlanker Hand griff. „Bon, ich weiß wir können nicht heiraten oder sonst was... aber ich möchte ein Zeichen in unserer Beziehung setzen. Ein Zeichen, dass wir zusammen gehören und es kann jeder sehen und wissen, es macht mir nichts aus, denn ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du mir deine Liebe schenkst und ich dir die meine schenken darf." Masa machte eine kurze Pause, eine Pause die dem Blonden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Was Masa da gerade gesagt hatte, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

„Kai, ich liebe dich und ich möchte, dass du diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe trägst." Er öffnete mit der noch freien Hand das kleine Schmuckkästchen und zog den deutlich kleineren Ring heraus. „Jeder soll sehen, dass wir beide zusammen gehören." Dann schob er ganz langsam den Ring über Kais Finger und zog seine Hand dann zu sich heran, um sie ganz sanft zu küssen.

In Kais Augen standen Freudentränen. Er war überglücklich, denn jetzt schien es ihm, als gehörten sie wirklich zusammen. /Nein das ist falsch... wir gehören einander.../ Korrigierte Kai sich in Gedanken und lächelte. „Wunderschön..." Hauchte der Jüngere nur leise und kaum hörbar.

Gerade als Masa sich den größeren Ring anstecken wollte, ergriff Kai seine Hand und hielt ihn davon ab. „Das mache ich, denn ich habe dir auch noch etwas zu sagen." Erklärte er und lächelte, seine Augen glänzten immer noch und Masa fand seinen Koibito gerade zu süß.

„Masa, lange habe ich dafür gekämpft... dann habe ich dich aufgegeben, nur um dich dann endlich zu bekommen. Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, es war es Wert, denn erst jetzt bin ich wirklich glücklich." Kai zog den Ring aus dem Kästchen und lächelte. „Du machst mein Leben erst lebenswert." Flüsterte er, als er Masa den Ring über den Finger schob.

Damit hatte der Ältere nicht gerechnet und das trieb sogar ihm Tränen in die Augen, denn er war gerührt von seinem Bon. „Kai... ich liebe dich..." Hauchte er mit belegter Stimme und stand auf, er trat um den kleinen Tisch herum und zog Kai in seine Arme. Bevor dieser noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, zog er ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ein Kuss, welcher prickelnder war als der Champagner, heißer als Feuer und Gedanken raubender als die Bewusstlosigkeit. Mit einem leisen Keuchen löste sich Kai aus diesem Kuss, lächelte Masa verträumt an und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er vergessen, das auch er ein Geschenk für Masa hatte. Er räusperte sich leise und löste sich von ihm. Schwer musste sich der Blonde ein breites Grinsen verkneifen, als auch er eine etwas größere Schachtel hervorzauberte. Zum Glück hatte er diese gleich an sich genommen und musste somit nicht aufstehen. Denn er wollte keinen Millimeter weiter von Masa weg, als er es jetzt schon war.

Ein leicht roter Hauch breitete sich erneut auf Kais Wangen aus. Etwas scheu blickte er in die Dunklen verführerischen Augen seines Geliebten. „Auch ich wollte etwas, was zeigt das es wir zusammen gehören", flüsterte er leise und lächelte ihn nun an. Langsam hob er den schwarzen Deckel ab und gab Masa den Blick auf die zwei ineinander arrangierten Ketten frei.

Masa blickte die zwei Ketten an und sah dann auf den Ring an Kais Hand. Ein Lächeln, welches unverkennbar mit einem Grinsen vermischt war, bildete sich auf Masa Gesicht. „Ist das Zufall…?!" Ihm war natürlich sofort aufgefallen, dass die Ketten genau zu den Ringen passten. Eigentlich wollte Kai sich nicht verraten, doch nun konnte er sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Ja und nein…" begann er zu erklären. „Ich wusste nicht, was du mir schenken wolltest…", log er erstklassig. „Aber der Verkäufer hat mich überzeugt, dies zu nehmen…und jetzt weiß ich auch warum".

„Ist das so?" Vergewisserte sich der Ältere, der sich dessen gar nicht mehr sicher war und lächelte. „Ja..." Erklärte der Blonde unschuldig und zog Masa, bevor dieser noch weiter irgendwelche dummen Fragen stellen konnte, zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Diesen Kuss genossen beide aus vollen Zügen und die Welt herum schien im Nichts zu verschwinden.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, nahm Kai vorsichtig die Kette aus der ebenfalls dunklen Schachtel und öffnete den Verschluss. „Ich habe auch etwas gesucht, das zeigt, dass wir beide zusammen gehören." Erklärte der Blonde nochmals und beugte sich vor, damit er Masa die Halskette umhängen konnte. Dann lächelte er. „Steht dir gut..." Hauchte der Jüngere und lächelte breit.

Masa hatte ja nicht damit gerecht, dass Kai auch etwas gekauft hatte und vor allem, dass er eben den gleichen Gedanken gehegt hatte, wie er. Lächelnd griff er nach der zweiten Halskette und öffnete diese ebenfalls wie Kai zuvor, um sie ihm anschließend um den Hals zu hängen.

Einen Moment betrachteten sie sich einfach nur stumm. Genossen es sich in den Augen des anderen zu verlieren, in dessen Bann gezogen zu werden. Langsam senke Masa seine Lippen auf die seines blonden Engels um seinem aufkommenden Verlangen nachzugeben. Langsam schloss Kai seine Augen und gab sich den aufwirbelnden Gefühlen hin. Ihm war klar was heute passieren würde. Immer wieder rief er sich das in seine Gedanken und sorgte dafür das seine Nervosität stieg.

Der Schwarzhaarige kannte seinen Schützling zu gut, ihm war es sehr wohl bewusst was Kai dachte und welche Auswirkungen dies auf sein Befinden hatte. Aber er würde ihm schon die Nervosität und auch das letzte bisschen Angst nehmen. Schließlich hatten sie Zeit und keiner verlangte das sie jetzt auf der Stelle übereinander herfielen. /Auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich denkt…, innerlich grinsend löste sich der Yakuza aus dem Kuss und blickte seinen Koibito verliebt an. „Hmm lass uns den Champagner nehmen und in den Whirlpool steigen...", flüsterte er leise in Kais Ohr, wohl wissend wie empfindlich der Blonde darauf reagierte.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Ein Kribbeln zog durch Kais Glieder, er zittert kurz und stimmte mit einem stummen Nicken zu. Langsam richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf, griff nach der Flasche Champagner und den beiden Gläser um sie in die Nähe des Whirlpools zu stellen. Als er sich umdrehte, saß Kai noch immer auf dem Sofa und blickte in seine Richtung. Unweigerlich schlich sich wieder ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Mit wenigen Schritten stand der Yakuza nun wieder vor seinem Bon, reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn, kurz darauf auf die Beine, direkt in seine Arme.

Kais Nervosität stieg schlagartig. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Er lächelte etwas schüchtern in die Richtung seines Geliebten und legte den Kopf an dessen warme Brust. Der Ältere fand seinen Koibito gerade zu süß und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Setz dich nicht so unter Druck... auch wenn heute Nacht nicht passiert, was wir vor haben, ist es nicht schlimm." Und Masa meinte das ehrlich, er wollte das Kai dies wusste, denn mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, dass es passieren musste, wäre er gewiss viel zu nervös.

Kai war erleichtert über diese Aussage, denn durch seinen Kopf schoss immer wieder die selbe Frage /Was wenn ich es nicht kann?/ Erst jetzt blickte er den Schwarzhaarigen an und lächelte. „Ich dachte wir wollten in den Whirlpool..." Hauchte er leise, löste sich aus Masas Umarmung und ging zu der blubbernden Wanne. Masa hatte ihn eben angestellt.

Langsam begann sich der junge Mann auszuziehen, doch diese Arbeit nahm der Ältere ihm gerne ab. Ganz sanft griff er unter Kais Armen durch und begann den Pulli nach oben zu ziehen, dann folgte das T-Shirt welches der Jüngere darunter trug. Kai seufzte leise und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich..." Hauchte Masa mit belegter der Stimme, denn sein Verlangen war beim Anblick des nackten Oberkörpers rapide gestiegen. „Ich dich auch..." Antwortete der Blonde und drehte sich schnell um, dann begann er das weiße Hemd seines Geliebten zu öffnen.

Nachdem er den letzten Knopf durch das kleine Knopfloch gedrückt hatte, streifte er das feine Hemd ab. Darunter trug Masa nichts mehr. „Du erkältest dich noch!" Erklärte Kai und grinste breit dabei, dann legte er seine weichen Lippen auf die bereits stehenden Brustwarzen seines Geliebten und saugte sanft daran. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du so viel Arbeit hast..." Nun war es an dem Schwarzhaarigen zu grinsen und er zog Kai in einen leidenschaftlichen, gierigen Kuss.  
/Wenn wir so weiter machen, landen wir nicht mal im Whirlpool.../ Dachte Masa etwas belustigt bei sich, doch aus dem Kuss lösen wollte er sich nicht. Er genoss die heißen Lippen seines jungen Geliebten, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben. Wie eine Droge, die ihn beflügelte, eine Droge nach der längst süchtig war.

Als sich beide dann doch von einander trennten, blickten sie sich mit glasigen Augen an. „Das Wasser wartet..." Hauchte Kai nun mit heiserer Stimme und löste sich aus Masas Armen. Er war jetzt schon total durch den Wind, wie würde das erst werden, wenn sie sich liebten? /Oooohhh... gar nicht dran denken Kai!/ Ermahnte er sich in Gedanken, während er sich seine Hose öffnete, diese flink auszog und in das heiße Wasser stieg.

Masa schmunzelte, denn er hatte genau gesehen warum sich sein Bon so beeilt hatte ins Wasser zu kommen, aber sein ‚Zustand' sah bei weitem nicht besser aus. Auch er war schon leicht erregt, doch ihm machte dies nichts aus. Ohne Scham zog er sich aus und stieg in das heiße Wasser. Kai wurde leicht rot bei Masas Anblick. Erstens weil es ihn erregte und zweitens weil ihm sein Verhalten ein wenig kindisch vorkam.

Kai begab sich auf die andere Seite, des nicht all zu kleinen Whirlpools ließ sich gemütlich mit dem Oberkörper ins Wasser sinken. Die Wärme und das leichte Sprudeln taten ihm mehr als gut. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Einmal damit er die wohl tat des Wassers mehr genießen konnte und zum Zweiten, um sein immer deutlicher werdendes Verlangen nach Masa wieder etwas senken konnte, denn alleine der Anblick des Yakuzas reichte ihm.

Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Masa seinen geliebten Schützling, bevor er sich neben ihm nieder ließ und ihn mit einem geschickten Handgriff auf seinen Schoß zog. „Uahh…", sofort öffnete Kai seine Augen wieder und sah direkt in die dunklen von Masa. „Hast du mich erschreckt…", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Hmm…und es tut mir nicht mal leid…", hauchte Masa und zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich. Der Jüngere zog scharf die Luft ein. Deutlich spürte er Masa Erregung an sich. „Schäm dich…", murmelte er zwischen seinen fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor und setzte seinen Gedanken, welche schon viel zu weit voraus waren, eine Barriere vor. „Und wenn ich das nicht tue…" stichelte der Schwarzhaarige und strich sanft mit den Fingerspritzen an seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter bis zum Po. „Hmh…Masa…" entfloh es Kais Mund, dem ein erneuter kribbelnder Schauer durch den Körper jagte. „Was…wenn ich es nicht tue…", fragte Masa nochmals, legte einen Finger unter Kais Kinn und hob es ein wenig an. „Dann…dann…" Ja, was dann? Kai wusste sich keinen Rat. „Masa…küss mich endlich…".

Nur zu gern kam der Schwarzhaarige dem Wunsch seines geliebten Bons nach und küsste ihn, erst ganz sanft und dann mit einer Leidenschaft welche Kais Blut zum Kochen brachte. Die starken Arme des Yakuzas schlangen sich fest um den schlanken Körper und zogen ihn noch mehr an sich. /Ach und ich soll mich schämen?/ Dachte der Ältere belustigt, als er Kais Erregung an seiner spürte.

Kai keuchte leise in den scheinbar unendlich langen Kuss hinein und presste sich jetzt noch ein wenig fester an Masa. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten blickte er ihm verträumt in die Augen. Augen die er liebte und die ihm nach wie vor unergründlich schienen.

„Aber ich soll mich schämen ja?" Hakte Masa frech nach und grinste breit, denn Kai konnte jetzt nicht mehr leugnen, wie erregt er bereits war. Seine Männlichkeit stand ebenso kerzengerade in die Höhe. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!" Gab Kai kleinlaut zu und errötete leicht. „Und gern!" Konterte Masa sofort und zog den jungen Mann erneut in einen Kuss.

Das Blubbern des Whirlpools stimulierte ihre bereits sehr erregten Körper noch mehr und ließen sogar Kai ein wenig Scheu verlieren. Er begann sich ganz leicht an Masa zu reiben, er konnte nicht anders. Es war wie ein Zwang, dem er sich hingeben musste.

Der Schwarzhaarige hinderte ihn nicht daran, im Gegenteil er genoss es. Außerdem zeigte es ihm, dass Kais Nervosität samt der Angst ein Stück sank. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem gierigen Kuss und ihre Zungen duellierten sich heiß.

Masas Hände wanderten vom Nacken des Blonden, langsam an den Seiten hinunter, strichen über den wohlgeformten Po und wanderten zurück zum Nacken. Er liebte es über alles, die helle samtig weiche Haut zu berühren, die kleinen seufzter seines Koibitos zu hören.

Lange genoss er die leichten rhythmischen Bewegungen des Jüngeren, doch langsam wurde es ihm zu viel, er spürte förmlich wie die Erregung ihm einen leichten Schwindel in den Kopf jagte und deutlich erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, dass es Kai nicht anders ging. Er stoppte ihn sanft, indem er seine Hände an dessen Hüften legte und ihn eindringlich und doch einfühlsam anblickte.  
Kais Wangen glühten vor Erregung, sein Blick war leicht getrübt und verträumt.

Oh alleine dieser Anblick, würde Masa im Moment reichen, doch er riss sich zusammen.  
„Nicht hier…", flüsterte er dem Blonden ins Ohr und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf.

Der Jüngere blickte ihn überrascht an, irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Masa ihn aufhalten würde, aber insgeheim gab er dem Älteren natürlich Recht.

Masa griff nach den beiden Gläsern mit Champagner und reichte eines an Kai weiter. „Lass uns erst noch einmal anstoßen." Bat er und ließ sein Glas ganz sanft gegen Kais klirren. Der jüngere Mann lächelte und trank einen Schluck der prickelnden Flüssigkeit. Er spürte wie diese wohlig kühl durch seinen heißen Körper nach unten glitt. „Hm..." Hauchte er genießerisch, dann erhob sich der Blonde, denn er saß immer noch auf Masas Schoß.

Der Yakuza, dem diese Trennung unheimlich schwer fiel, griff sofort wieder nach seinem Koibito, stand auf und hob ihn hoch. /Jetzt nur noch sicher aus dem Pool raus.../ Dachte Masa bei sich. Kai schlang erschrocken die Arme um den starken Körper seines Geliebten und presste sich gegen ihn. Der Ältere trug ihn sicher und als ob er kein Gewicht besäße hinüber zu dem weichen Bett.

Dass sie nass waren störte sie im Moment reichlich wenig, denn das Wasser würde vermutlich ziemlich schnell auf ihrer heißen Haut trocknen.

Langsam legte Masa den Jüngeren mit dem Rücken auf das weiche Bett und beugte sich sogleich über ihn. Hungrig suchten seine warmen Lippen die süßen seines Geliebten um erneut in deren Bann gerissen zu werden. Ganz langsam glitt der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner Zunge, am Hals herab Stück für Stück tiefer und entlockte seinem Koibito ein genießerisches Seufzen. Kais Finger, welche sich nicht von dem starken Körper trennen wollten, folgten den leicht rauen Konturen des Drachens an Masas Rücken, nach vorne zu dessen Brust.

Masa ließ sich viel Zeit, die ganze Nacht gehörte ihnen. Gierig kostete er sich jeden Millimeter an der heißen, leicht salzigen Haut seines Koibitos hinunter. Seine Hand machte es ihm nach, strich über die weichen Lippen, am Hals über die Seiten hinunter und legte den gleichen Weg wieder zurück.  
Gierig tanzte die feuchte Zunge des Yakuzas um die harte Brustwarze. Er saugte daran biss leicht hinein und genoss das leise Keuchen, welches folgend in seine Ohren drang.

Keine Spur von Angst oder Nervosität. Im Moment genoss Kai einfach das Kribbeln und die Wärme, welche seinen Körper wohlig umhüllten. Die sanften Streicheleinheiten die in ihm langsam, aber sicher seine Erregung steigen ließen. „Hmh…Masa", hauchte Kai genießerisch. Nachdem Masa seinen Kopf hob, um ihn an zu sehen lächelte der Blonde ihn an. „Küss mich…", bat er ihn erwartungsvoll.

Niemals konnte ihm der Ältere diesen Wunsch verwehren. Eng drückte er seinen Körper an den seines Koibitos, spürte dessen pochende Erregung. Seine Hand wanderte in Kais Haare, strich sanft hindurch. Seine Augen fixierten sich einen kurzen Moment in den unergründlich tiefen und atemberaubend schönen Kais, bevor er seine Lippen, magnetisch von denen des Jüngeren angezogen, küsste.

Noch nie, in seinem ganzen Leben hatte es jemand geschafft solche Gefühle in ihm hervor zu rufen, ihn wirklich fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, jeden kleinsten Funken Verstand einfach weg zu wischen. Genau in diesem Moment wollte der Jüngere seinem Geliebten noch näher sein, er wollte mit ihm eins werden. „Masa… mehr…" Hauchte er leise und in seinem Tonfall hörte Masa deutlich die Erregung des Jüngeren.

„Lass dir Zeit Bon, wir haben noch die ganze Nacht." Hauchte der Schwarzhaarige sanft, denn er wollte nichts überstürzen. „Ich weiß… aber… ich will dich… jetzt." Erklärte er und blickte ihn mit vor Verlangen glänzenden Augen an. Masa musste über seinen jungen Geliebten lächeln und senkte erneut auf die Lippen seines Bons.

/Mehr kann ich dir geben, aber noch nicht alles…/ Schloss der Ältere in Gedanken, denn er wollte, dass sein Bon diese Nacht nie mehr vergesse sollte. Wieder machte sich seine feuchte Zunge auf den Weg nach unten, neckte seine harten Brustwarzen und saugte leicht daran. Seine Hände strichen über den heißen, von Gänsehaut überzogenen Körper, bis hin zu seinen Oberschenkeln.

Immer wieder drang das leise, erregte Keuchen an Masa Ohr. Getrieben davon ließ er seine Lippen immer weiter nach unten wandern, leckte hier und da die kleinen Schweißperlen weg und genoss Kais Geschmack. Seine Hände glitten zwischen seine Beine und drängten diese ein Stück auseinander. Er wollte den Jüngeren schmecken, dass er dabei noch etwas zurück stecken musste, war ihm klar, aber er war bereit hierzu.

„Masa…" Hauchte Kai ganz leise, als dieser seinem Bauchnabel scheinbar zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, denn der Jüngere brannte schon darauf, endlich Masas Lippen um seine Erektion zu spüren. Seine schlanke Hand glitt in das schwarze Haar und drängte den Älteren weiter nach unten, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Kais Erregung bereits sehr weit war. Masa musste über die Leidenschaft seines Bons lächeln und folgte natürlich dessen Anweisungen. Er wollte ihn nicht quälen, nicht heute Nacht.

Ganz sanft spielten die Finger des Älteren mit den ersten Härchen von Kais Scham und brachten den Blonden fast um den Verstand. „Mehr…" Hauchte er kaum hörbar und hoffte darauf, dass sein Geliebter ihn doch endlich erlösen würde. Masas Finger glitten weiter nach unten und strichen sanft über seinen Hoden. Ein lautes Keuchen kam von Kai, der mittlerweile eine Hand ins Bettlaken gekrallt hatte.

Dieser Anblick war für den Schwarzhaarigen weit mehr als nur erotisch und er schloss endlich seine Lippen um die heiße, pochende Erektion und saugte begierig jeden einzelnen Lusttropfen den Kai freigab auf. Ein lautes, erregtes Stöhnen drang ein sein Ohr und ließ Masa innerlich lächeln.

Er gehörte ihm, ihm alleine, niemals würde er den blonden Wirbelwind wieder hergeben. Genüsslich leckte er vom Schaft hinauf zur Eichel, ließ seine Zunge darauf tanzen und legte die Lippen erneut und die pochende Erektion des Blonden, saugte leicht daran und begann mit der gleichen Sorgfalt von vorne.

„Masaaaaaa…" Stöhnte Kai laut, in seiner Erregung und dem Schwindel gefangen. Immer fester vergrub sich seine Hand im Bettlaken, suchte vergebens nach Halt. Seine Gedanken entschwebten langsam der Realität, nur die wohligen erregenden Gefühle welche Masa in ihm auslöste, nahm er noch deutlich wahr.

Sanft legte der Yakuza seine Hand auf die ins Bettlaken verkrallte des Blonden, strich zärtlich darüber und löste sie um eines mit ihr zu werden.  
„Nicht….Masa…bitte…ich…ahhh…", bettelte Kai stöhnend. Er wollte nicht so kommen, er wollte seinen Geliebten spüren, tief in sich. Er wollte eins mit ihm werden, ihm so nahe sein wie er es noch nie war. Doch der Ältere hörte nicht auf ihn weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bewusst, denn er wollte es so. Noch etwas gieriger, saugte er an seinem Glied, strich mit der freien Hand von der Seite hinunter über die Oberschenkel.

Kai warf seinen Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, verschloss fest seine Augen um dem überrennenden Schwindel zu entkommen. Erfolglos! Ein wahres Schauspiel von Farben und bizarren Formen spielte sich hinter seinen verschlossenen Augen ab. Sein Körper schaffte es keine Sekunde länger diesen atemberaubenden Gefühlen stand zu halten. „…MASAAA", schrie er seinem Höhepunkt entgegen und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich kurz.

Gierig nahm Masa jeden Tropfen auf, löste sich von ihm und blickte den erschöpften Blonden an. Seine eigene Erregung schrie schmerzend nach Erlösung, beim Anblick des Jüngeren. Überaus erotisch empfand der Schwarzhaarige den Anblick.

Die im dämmrigen Licht schimmernde, von Schweißperlen überzogene Haut. Die leichten Muskeln, wie sie sich unter dem schnellen Atem des Blonden bewegten. Die erhitzten geröteten Wangen und diese verlockenden leicht geöffneten Lippen.

In diesem Moment wurde Masa bewusst, wie wenig Wert sein Leben vor dieser Beziehung gehabt hatte, denn erst jetzt war sein Leben lebenswert.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Kai ganz sanft auf die Stirn. Dieser atmete immer noch schwer und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Gedanken waren noch nicht in die Realität zurückgekehrt, sondern verharrten noch bei der eben verspürten Ekstase.

Die Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen hatte sich schon so weit gesteigert, dass er es kaum noch aushielt, ganz langsam begann er sein Becken zu bewegen und rieb sich an Kais Bein. „Masa…" Hauchte dieser, als er von den Bewegungen des Älteren aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er lächelte und zog den Yakuza zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. „Warum hast du es nicht getan?" Verlangte der Jüngere zu wissen. „Weil ich mir eben Zeit lassen will… es sollte der Höhepunkt dieser Nacht werden…" Erklärte Masa, mit erregter Stimme und blickte ihm in die Augen.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

„Dann sollst du aber auch nicht leer ausgehen… bis dahin…" Erklärte Kai grinsend und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Als sich die schlanken Finger darum schlossen, stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige laut auf und senkte seinen Mund gleich wieder auf die Lippen des Jüngeren. Auch wenn der Ältere eine andere Befriedigung eigentlich vorzog, gab er sich dieser hin, denn sonst würde er die Nacht nicht durchstehen.

Kais geschickte Hand reizte ihn immer mehr, neckte seine Eichel und intensivierte ihre Bewegungen. Nun war es an dem Älteren aus der Realität zu entschwinden und sich ganz und gar seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben.

Immer wieder flüsterte Masa „Kai…" und immer schneller wurde sein Atem. Seine Lust ergriff völlig Besitz von ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange und er ergab sich diesem wundervollen Gefühl. Viel zu weit war seine Erregung fortgeschritten, als das er sich hätte noch zurückhalten können. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte der Gipfel seiner Lust und presste sich fest an Kais schlanken Körper.

Zufrieden mit sich, lächelte Kai und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich Masa." Hauchte er und wusste jetzt schon, dass es die schönste Nacht seines Lebens werden würde.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden hatte sich der Ältere von seinem Höhepunkt erholt und richtete sich auf. Er zog Kai ebenfalls in eine sitzende Position und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Du schmeckst so gut…" Hauchte er leise und blickte verträumt und mittlerweile völlig entspannt in Kais Augen. Der Jüngere lächelte nur und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

So fühlte sie also wahre Liebe an?! Jemanden seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Gefühle zu widmen. Glücklich zu sein, wenn er in der nähe ist. Das wissen, sich auf diese Person verlassen zu können. Kai schmunzelte überglücklich und richtet seinen Kopf wieder auf um Masa in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich bin so glücklich…", hauchte er leise und ein zartes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Ich auch …" stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu und verfiel erneut den zarten Lippen seines Geliebten.

„Komm, lass uns zum Kamin gehen und ein wenig entspannen…" schlug Masa vor, richtete sich auf und griff nach Kais Hand, um ihn ebenfalls auf die Beine zu ziehen. Gleich fiel sein Blick auf das fragende Gesicht des Jüngeren. „Äh…was für ein Kamin?" Murmelte Kai leise und sogleich musste der ältere lachen. „Du hast nur Augen für den Whirlpool, das Essen…", "…und dich" warf Kai schnell ein, bevor Masa seinen Satz selbst beenden konnte. Der Yakuza nickte glücklich und dirigierte ihn vor sich her.

Im Gegensatz zu Kai hatte er wohl alles in diesem großen Raum wahrgenommen. Um eine verwinkelte Ecke trat für Kai ein neues atemberaubendes Bild hervor. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete es einen Moment, bevor er den Kopf ein wenig drehte und zu Masa blickte welcher immer noch hinter im Stand und die Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt hatte.

Die Wand vor ihnen war aus Natursteinen. In der Mitte war ein schöner breiter Kamin und davor, was Kai persönlich am besten gefiel, ein großes weiches Fell. „Ich hol den Champagner", flüsterte Masa leise in Kais Ohr, hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken und verschwand. Kurz darauf trat er wieder zu Kai, welcher es sich schon auf dem Fell gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
/Ohhh ich glaub, aus der Pause wird nichts…, dachte er kniete sich vor seinen Bon und reichte ihm ein Glas Champagner.

„Was denkst du gerade Masa?" Wollte der Blonde wissen, als Masa es sich neben ihm Gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er spürte, auch ohne das er seinen Geliebten ansah, dessen Blicke tief in sich. „Hmmm…das du wunderschön bist, dass ich dich über alles liebe und dich nie wieder hergeben werde".

Auf diese Antwort hatte Kai gehofft. Er wendete seinen Blick vom Feuer ab und sah zu seinem Beschützer. Langsam hob er sein Glas um mit Masa erneut anzustoßen. Genüsslich trank er einen Schluck der prickelnden, kühlen Flüssigkeit und stellte das Glas neben dem Fell ab. Masa tat dasselbe, bevor seine Hände den Weg an die warmen Wangen des Blonden suchten um ihm einen kurzen Moment in die Augen zu blicken und erneut von seinen Lippen zu kosten. Lippen, welche er niemals mehr missen wollte.

„Masa…", Kai lag mittlerweile zwischen Masas Beinen mit dem Rücken fest an Masa Brust gekuschelt und blickte nun genau aus den Fenstern, „…es schneit!" Kais Worte hatten Masa aus seinen verträumten Gedanken gerissen, er hob den Kopf ein wenig und blickte nun auch aus dem Fenster. Ein Schmunzeln trat auf das Gesicht des Älteren, denn er wusste genau wie Kai es liebte, wenn die kleinen zarten weißen Flocken vom Himmel tanzen.

Schon als Kai noch ein Kind war, liebte er dieses Phänomen. Stundenlang hatte er immer draußen im Schnee gespielt und niemand hatte es fertig gebracht ihn wieder ins Haus zu holen. /Das war dann immer meine Aufgabe, dachte der Yakuza. Leider hatte es immer mit Tränen geendet, doch Masa wusste schon damals, wie er den Blonden wieder zu einem Lächeln brachte.

„Früher dachte ich immer es wären Federn von Engelsflügel…", flüsterte Kai kaum hörbar. „Vielleicht sind es welche…" sanft hauchte der Schwarzhaarige einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Blonden. Kai schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein es sind keine Federn und das ist auch gut so…".  
Kai blickte kurz in die dunklen Augen Masas, bevor er wieder auf die weiße tänzelnde Pracht sah.  
„Es ist einfach Schnee…", versuchte der Blonde einen Moment später seinen Gedanken ein Ende zu setzten um nicht von Masa gefragt zu werden.

Zärtlich glitten Masas Hände an Kais Armen entlang, bis zu seinen Händen, welche er sanft umschloss. „So verträumt und nachdenkend kenne ich dich gar nicht…" musste er gestehen. „Hmm…es gibt wetten noch mehr was du nicht von mir kennst…". Kai spürte wie sein Geliebter ein leichtes Nicken von sich gab. „Noch nicht…aber ich möchte es kennen lernen".

Masa hatte zwar Kais Erziehung zum größten Teil übernommen, sodass man denken könnte, er wüsste alles von dem Blonden. Früher war es auch so. Aber seit Kai in Tokio studierte und sie sich lange Zeit nicht sahen, war alles anders. Der Wirbelwind, wurde älter, zum Teil vernünftiger, schöner und leidenschaftlicher. All diese Entwicklung hatte Masa so gut wie gar nicht mitbekommen. Doch nun hatte er genügend Zeit es kennen zu lernen.

Langsam richtete Kai sich auf und griff nach den beiden Gläsern. Eines reichte er Masa und lächelte ihn an. Etwas ungeschickt setzte der Schwarzhaarige das Glas an den Mund und einige Tropfen fielen auf seine Brust. Aus Reflex wollte er diese mit der Hand wegwischen, doch Kai war schneller und hielt seine Hand fest. „Ist doch viel zu Schade…", kam es frech über die Lippen des Blonden. Er stellte erst sein Glas bei Seite und dann auch das Masa, bevor er einen kurzen scheuen Kuss auf dessen Lippen hauchte und sich gierig den wenigen verirrten Tropfen widmete.

Als Kais zarte Lippen Masas Haut berührten, wurde sein Körper von einem leichten Kribbeln erfasst. Ein Kribbeln, dass zwischen seinen Beinen endete, was Kai natürlich nicht entging. „Lustmolch..." Gab er kichernd von sich, als er den letzten Tropfen abgeleckt hatte. „Ach komm, du hast es doch darauf angelegt..." Masa grinste breit und zog seinen Koibito erneut zu einem Kuss heran.

Ganz sanft ließ der Blonde seine Fingerspitzen über Masas Oberkörper gleiten und entlockte ihm somit ein genießerisches Seufzen. Beide tranken noch einen Schluck und blickte sich lange in die Augen, sie verloren sich darin.

Erst als einer der Holzscheite zu laut knackte, löste Kai den Blick und wandte diesen dem Feuer zu. „Schön... einfach traumhaft..." Erklärte er leise und andächtig. Masa legte die Arme von hinten um ihn und hauchte einen sanften Kuss in dessen Nacken. /Okay... ich glaube, die Pause ist zu Ende.../ Schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, als er begann sich an Kais Nacken nach unten zu Küssen. Zwischen den Schulterblättern hielt er inne und strich ganz sanft mit seinen Fingern über Kais Schultern, seine Arme und wieder zurück.

Auf Kais Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut und auch er wusste, dass diese Pause schon wieder geendet hatte. Er lehnte sich nach hinten, an den starken Körper seines Geliebten und genossen dessen sanfte Berührung. „Hmmmm..." Hauchte er genießerisch, als Masas Hände nach vorne glitten und seine Brustwarzen zu necken begannen. Immer wieder senkte der Ältere seine Lippen auf die zarte Haut hinter Kais Ohr und spürte seine eigene Erregung bereits wieder erwachen.

Wie konnte so einfache Berührungen so viel auslösen? Kai war und blieb dies einfach unerklärlich. Aber warum sich darüber Gedanken machen wenn es etwas viel wichtigeres gab, dies zu genießen. Ein leises seufzten verlor sich über seinen Lippen und er legte seinen Kopf nun gegen Masas Schulter. Einen leichten scheuen Blick wagte er in Masas Gesicht und dies nur um festzustellen, dass der Ältere ihn brennendem Verlangen entgegensah. „Masa…", hauchte er Geistesabwesend und ließ sich von diesem in einen atemberaubenden Kuss verwickeln.

Weiter, langsam Stück für Stück wanderten Masas Hände über den schlanken seidenweichen Körper des Blonden. Jedes kleines Stöhnen von Kai sog er in sich auf. Als er kurz und neckisch über die mittlerweile wieder stehende Erregung strich, stöhnte Kai auf und entzog sich seinen Armen. Leicht fragend, ob er was falsch gemacht haben könnte sah Masa in Kais Augen. Doch dieser lächelte ihn überglücklich an, „Ich will…in deine Augen sehen…", hauchte er leise setzt sich frech auf Masas Beine „…ich will dich sehen…" ein lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Und…ich will dich endlich spüren", keine Angst, kein bisschen Nervosität beherrschten den Blonden. Nur das pure Verlangen danach eins mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu werden, mit ihm, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden zu verschmelzen!

Masa lächelte über diese Worte, denn er schmolz gerade dahin. Kai konnte so unmöglich süß sein wenn er wollte. Er blickte ihm tief in die Augen, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zuerst zu einem leidenschaftlichen, gierigen Kuss heran. Der Jüngere genoss diesen in vollen Zügen und rutschte noch etwas enger, so dass sich ihre bereits wieder stehenden Glieder berührten. Es fühlte sich einfach unbeschreiblich gut an.

Langsam glitten Masa Finger an Kais Wirbelsäule auf und ab. Er musste ihn erst vorbereiten, denn sonst würde er ihn verletzen und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen, doch eins war Masa klar, dass Kai das nicht durchstehen würde ohne sich noch einem Höhepunkt zu ergeben, bevor er in ihm war.

Der Jüngere wusste nicht warum, aber seine ganze Angst war verschwunden. Vielleicht, weil er genau wusste, dass Masa nie etwas tun würde, war ihm zuwider war oder ihm weh tun könnte. Inständig hoffte der Blonde, dass er dieses Mal mit Masa gemeinsam kommen würde, doch glauben konnte er es nicht, so wie er seinen Geliebten kannte.

Nach kurzer Zeit glitt Masas rechte Hand nach vorne und sein Zeigefinger zu Kais Mund. „Öffne ihn…" hauchte der Ältere und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen. Der Blonde tat wie ihm geheißen und gab dem Finger den Weg frei. Langsam und sanft ließ Masa seinen Finger in Kais Mund gleiten, bewegte ihn einen Moment. Kai, dessen Erregung gerade wieder ins unermessliche gestiegen war, saugte und leckte an seinem Finger und begann sich leicht zu bewegen.

Alleine dieses Bild, dass sich Masa bot, hätte ihn schon zu einem Höhepunkt treiben können, aber dieses Mal wollte er in Kai kommen, dieses Mal wollte er eins sein mit ihm und seinen Höhepunkt gemeinsam erleben. Allerdings, und das war dem Älteren klar, würde er sich immer noch gedulden müssen.

Als Kais Bewegungen sich verschnellerten, zog der Schwarzhaarige seinen Finger zurück und führte diesen gleich zu Kais Po. „Küss mich Bon…" Verlangte er mit belegter Stimme, denn er wollte seinen Koibito so ablenken. Kai, der mittlerweile schon fast wieder der Realität entschwand, tat dies mit dem größten Vergnügen.

Sie küssten sich gierig und als Masa sich sicher war, dass Kai seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit diesem Kuss widmete, drang er langsam mit seinem Finger ein. Kai stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und verkrampfte sich einen Moment. Er löste sich von Masas Lippen und blickte ihn an. „Entspann dich… dieses unangenehme Gefühl wird gleich vorbei sein." Hauchte er leise in Kais Ohr und dieser nickte kurz, denn er konnte nicht bestreiten dass es im Moment unangenehm war.

Masas geschickter Finger jedoch fand gleich die eine süße Stelle in Kais Innerem, die ihn sofort alles unangenehme vergessen ließ und seine Lust rapide steigerte.

„Uahh…Masa…was…", keuchte Kai, legte seinen Kopf auf Masas Schultern und schloss seine Augen um dieses neue Gefühl vollends in sich aufnehmen zu können und genießen zu können. Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern genoss die sanften Küsse, welche Kai über seinen Hals und Schultern hauchte. Der Blonde schien sich vollkommen daran gewöhnt zu haben, sodass Masa einen Schritt weiter wagte. Langsam zog er seinen Finger zurück und vernahm das ungewollte Murren von Kai. „So gierig?" Fragte er ihn neckend. Ein stummes, peinlich, berührtes Nicken gefolgt von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss war Kais Antwort.

Der Ältere war froh, dass Kai sein Tun offensichtlich mehr als nur gefiel. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit voller Leidenschaft, denn auch er war wieder sehr erregt, und drang wieder mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger in ihn ein. Kai stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein und schlang seine Arme fest um den Körper des Älteren.

„Masa… Masa…" Hauchte er immer wieder und begann sich leicht zu bewegen, denn der Schwarzhaarige förderte seine Lust und Gier mit jeder Bewegung seine Finger. „Wenn… du so weiter machst… komme ich schon wieder…" Kai wollte sich zusammen reißen, doch er wusste genau, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sein tun so fortsetzte.

Kais Atem ging von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller. Immer wieder traf der Schwarzhaarige diesen süßen Punkt, welcher ihn Sterne sehen ließ. „Nicht…Masa…", keuchte er abwesend und versuchte sich ein wenig von Masa zu lösen um nicht ohne ihn den Punkt der höchsten Lust zu erreichen. Doch Masa hatte sich genau auf dieses Vorhaben schon eingestellt. Fest schlang er seinen freien Arm um den Blonden und hinderte ihn daran sich von ihm zu lösen. „Bleib bei mir…lass mich dein süßes stöhnen hören", hauchte Masa leise in Kais Ohr. „Aber…Masa…uh…", Kais Worte wurden durch sein lautes aufstöhnen unterbrochen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine steife heiße Erregung mit der Hand umschlossen und massierte diese, während er immer wieder gegen diesen Süßen Punkt stieß.

Das war einfach zu viel für den blonden Mann. Jegliche Hoffnung Masa endlich in sich zu spüren schwand, samt seiner anderen Gedanken. Er ergab sich seinen wilden Gefühlen, presste seine Stirn fest gegen Masas Schulter und schrie seinem Höhepunkt entgegen.

Kai brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sein Atem ging immer noch schnell. Masa zog seine Finger zurück und wollte ihm einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe gönnen. Lächelnd hauchte er einen sanften Kuss auf dessen blonden Haarschopf.

„Das war... gemein..." Erklärte Kai leicht gekränkt, denn er war endlich bereit ihn zu spüren, wollte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und der Ältere schien sich dagegen zu sträuben. „Du wirst mich noch spüren Bon, gleich... hab Geduld und gönn deinem Körper noch etwas Ruhe.." Hauchte er sanft und mit belegter Stimme.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

„Alles was ich will, bist du... ich will keine Ruhe... ist es dir egal, was ich mir wünsche?" Fragte der Blonde etwas gekränkt und blickte den Älteren an. „Nein... natürlich nicht, aber wir haben doch Zeit." Masa lächelte und Kai seufzte schwer. „Aber jetzt hatte ich doch endlich den Mut..." nuschelte er vor sich hin und legte erneut den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Den wirst du gleich auch noch haben Bon." Erklärte Masa zuversichtlich und griff nach dem Glas mit dem Champagner. „Trink erst mal einen Schluck..."

Erneut blickten sich beide in die Augen und stießen an. „Auf unsere Liebe, die niemals enden möge." Flüsterte Masa, bevor er einen Schluck trank. Kai nickte lächelnd und tat es ihm gleich. Die kühle Flüssigkeit lief prickelnd seinen Hals hinab und tat gut. „Diese Nacht werde ich nie wieder vergessen..." Gab Kai kichernd von sich. „Das sollst du auch nicht..." Hauchte Masa und legte geschickt einen Arm um ihn, so dass er ihn auf den Rücken legen konnte.

Sofort erblickte der Jüngere Masas noch immer stehende Erregung. Er fragte sich, wie sich sein Geliebter nur so lange zurück halten konnte. „Bitte Masa..." Hauchte er kaum hörbar. „Ich will eins mit dir sein."

Masa beugte sich über ihn und hauchte zuerst einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn des Blonden. „Das werden wir…", flüsterte er leise.  
„Jetzt….!" Fügte Kai mit verlangender Stimme hinzu. Denn es gab nicht was er im Moment mehr wollte. /Wie ungeduldig, Masa lachte in Gedanken über seinen Bon. „Bitteeee…", quengelnd klang der Blonde mittlerweile und seine Hände wanderten über Masas Schultern am Rücken hinunter.

Natürlich wollte Masa nichts lieber, als sich jetzt auf der Stelle in seinem Geliebten zu befinden. Endlich das spüren, was er die letzen Tage schon unterdrückt hatte. Aber er wollte noch was anderes. Ein letztes Mal blickte er Kai in die Augen, hauchte einen scheuen Kuss auf dessen Lippen bevor er seinen Mund auf erneute Erkundungstour schickte. Am Hals hinunter, über die Schultern den Armen entlang bis zu den Händen. „Masaaaaaaaa", Kai richtete sich auf und drückte somit den Älteren auch wieder hoch. „Warum machst du das?" „Was…Koibito…?" Fragte Masa unschuldig, natürlich wusste er was Kai meinte. „Na das…!!" Bekam er als kurze Antwort.

Masas Finger strichen über Kais Brust, an den Seiten hinunter über die Oberschenkel und entlockte dem Blonden ein genüssliches Stöhnen. „Magst du es nicht…?" Wollte Masa wissen. Im Kopf hatte er sich Kais Antwort schon genau ausgelegt, denn sonst hätte er so etwas nie gefragt. Und er lag richtig! „Doch…schon…aber...uhhh…! Das machst du extra!"

/Natürlich Bon./ Hätte Masa am liebsten geantwortet, aber er blieb stumm. Denn das zu sagen, wäre nicht gut gewesen. Kais Erektion erwachte schon bald zu neuem Leben, denn Masas Hände waren sehr geschickt. Ohne sein Glied zu berühren glitten sie über seinen Körper und reizten ihn.

Der Ältere konnte sich nur schwerlich zurück halten, denn Kais Körper, Kais Stöhnen und sein verlangender Blick, machten es ihm fast unmöglich. Noch nie, und Masa hatte schon so manches erlebt, hatte er solches Verlangen nach einem Menschen verspürt. Noch nie war er so süchtig nach jemandem gewesen. Nach seinen Küssen, seinen Berührungen.

Erneut senkte der Schwarzhaarige seine Lippen auf die seines Koibitos und versank in einem herrlich leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten immer noch über seinen Körper und reizten seine empfindlichen Stellen, die Masa mittlerweile bestens kannte. Kai seufzte leise und wieder konzentrierte er sich auf die Berührungen seines Geliebten. „Masa..." Hauchte er leise. Wie konnte dieser Mann ihn nur so wahnsinnig machen? Schon wieder stand sein Glied, was Masa mit einem Lächeln honorierte.

„Masa…nimm mich endlich…ich …bitte…dich!" Masa schien diese Worte gar nicht zu hören, denn seine Geschickte Zunge neckte Kais Brustwarzen. Oder wollte er Kai nicht hören? „Masaaaa", quengelte Kai erneut, „Willst du mich denn nicht…?". Eigentlich wollte Kai diese Worte nur denken, doch die erregenden Gefühle, welche seinen Körper schon wieder beherrschten, warfen denken und reden durcheinander.

Masa ließ von Kai ab und blickte ihm in die Augen. Einen kurzen Moment war er von dessen Aussage geschockt, doch ein Lächeln trat sofort wieder auf sein Gesicht. „Wie könnte ich dich jemals nicht wollen…", flüsterte er leise und strich Kai eine leicht feuchte Blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Dann nimm mich endlich…ich will dich in mir spüren, ich sehne mich danach eins mit dir zu werden…dir zu gehören", säuselte Kai. Diese Worte gingen dem Schwarzhaarigen wie warmes Öl hinunter. Es war ungewohnt, Kai so reden zu hören aber es tat mehr als gut.

Dennoch, sein blonder Engel musste sich noch etwas gedulden, auch wenn es ihm selbst schon sehr schwer fiel. Masa küsste ihn sanft und befeuchtete erneut einen seiner Finger. Diesen ließ er langsam hinunter zu Kais Eingang wandern. Er wollte ihm nicht weh tun und er wollte, dass sein Bon genügend Vorspiel und somit auch Vorbereitung bekam.

Kai stöhnte laut auf, als er den Finger dort spürte. „Ich will dich..." Hauchte er wieder, auch wenn das eben schon überaus wunderbar gewesen war und er eine solche Ekstase vorher noch nie gespürt hatte, so wollte er ihn endlich richtig.

/Das zahl ich dir alles irgendwann heim.../ beschloss er in Gedanken /Nun ja, wenn ich mal weiß wies läuft.../ Setze er noch schnell hinzu, denn das alles wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wie konnte Masa seinen Wunsch nur so ignorieren? Seine eigene Lust ignorieren? Denn ohne Zweifel, war der Schwarzhaarige mehr als nur bereit.

Kais Augenlider schlossen sich langsam. Sein Kopf wurde von unnützen Fragen und dem leichten Schwindel der Erregung beherrscht. Erst als ein leichter kurzer Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog, riss er die Augen auf und blickte seinen Geliebten wieder an. Masa war mittlerweile mit dem dritten Finger in ihn eingedrungen, spürte die kurze starke Verkrampfung und hielt innen. „Entspann dich…", bat er ihn leise. Doch das war alles leichter gesagt als getan.

Der Jüngere atmete tief durch und nach einem kurzen Moment entspannte sich sein ganzer Körper, der leichte Schmerz verflüchtigte sich und somit die Barriere zur Erregung. Langsam verstand Kai, warum der Yakuza sich noch zurück gehalten hatte. Er gewöhnte sich schnell an diese Enge und ließ nun wieder ein regelmäßiges Keuchen über seine Lippen kommen. „Hmh…Masa…das reicht…", nuschelte er leise richtete sich auf um eine Hand in den Nacken des Älteren zu legen und ihn mit sich zurück zu ziehen.

Schnell verwickelte er den Schwarzhaarigen in einen Kuss, strich mit seinen Finger sanft über dessen Seiten bis zu seinem Glied um es nur flüchtig zu berühren. Sogleich stöhnte Masa gierig in den Kuss hinein. Genau das war es, was Kai wissen wollte. „Quäl mich nicht länger, nimm mich endlich…ich bitte dich"

Masa blickte dem Jüngeren in die Augen und konnte sehen, dass dieser sich sicher war. Wieder senkte er seine Lippen auf die schmalen seines Bons und zog ihn ein seinen Bann. Langsam machten seine Finger seiner Erektion Platz, denn Masa konnte und wollte sich nun nicht länger zurück halten.

Noch während er ihn küsste, glitt er sanft zwischen seine Beine. Er musste vorsichtig sein, dessen war er sich bewusst. Bevor der Kuss endete, drang er langsam in ihn ein. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl machte sich sofort in ihm breit. Er hielt kurz inne und strich Kai sanft über die Seiten, erst jetzt löste er sich aus dem Kuss.

Für Kai war es eine ganz neue, ungewohnte Situation. Es war anfangs noch unangenehm, doch Kai wusste, dass dies sicher gleich schwinden würde. „Masa..." Hauchte er leise und schloss die Augen, denn er wollte jede einzelne Berührung genießen.

Noch einen kurzen Moment wartete Masa, bevor er anfing sich in einem langsamen, leichten Rhythmus zu bewegen. Eine Hand glitt durch Kais blondes Haar und legte sich ruhend in seinen Nacken. Er musste darauf achten, seinem Verlangen nicht vollends nachzugeben und somit zu schnell zu agieren, denn diese Art von Schmerz wollte er Kai ersparen.  
„Sieh mich an…", bat Masa liebevoll, er wollte diese von Erregung beherrschten unschuldigen Augen sehen.

Langsam öffnete Kai seine Augen wieder, sogleich huschte ein lächeln über sein Gesicht als er direkt in die Dunkeln Augen seines Gelibeten blickte. Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu stehlen. „Mehr…", verlangte er gierig.

Auch wenn Masa Kais Verlangen gerne nachgekommen wäre, so wusste er, dass dies nicht gut wäre. Kai musste sich noch ein wenig gedulden, ebenso wie er, denn sonst würde er ihm weh tun. Langsam bewegte er sich immer noch in dem gleichen Rhythmus. Viel zu lange war es her, seit er das gespürt hatte und es fühlte sich tausendmal besser an, als all die Male davor.

Für Kai war es ein ganz neues, unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Mittlerweile war das unangenehme Gefühl ganz und gar verschwunden und er ergab sich vollends seinen sich überschlagenden Gefühlen. „Masa..." Hauchte er immer wieder und blickte in dessen dunkle Augen, die ihn mit großem Verlangen anblickten.

„Ich liebe dich Bon." Flüsterte Masa leise mit erregter Stimme. Der Blonde lächelte. „Ich dich auch..." Antwortete er sogleich und zog ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss heran, einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Masas Bewegungen schneller werden ließ.

Immer höher baute sich ihre Lust auf. Gegenseitig, durch leidenschaftliche Küsse und liebevolle Streicheleinheiten, trieben sie sich den Berg hinauf. Masas Vorhaben, sich Zeit zu lassen ging vollends den Bach hinunter. Sein Rhythmus intensivierte sich automatisch. Angetrieben von dem süßen Stöhnen seines Blonden.

„Masa….ahh…mehr…", keuchte Kai verlangend. Seine Hände glitten suchend nach Halt über Masas Rücken und fixierten sich kurz vor dessen Schultern. Diese Gefühle fingen an ihn zu überwältigen, ihm jegliche Orientierung zu nehmen. Einen Moment lang gab es nur noch ihn selbst, Masa und die wachsende Erregung. Doch auch diese Gefühle begannen zu schwinden, vertrieben durch den Schwindel im Kopf, dem kochenden Blut in den Adern. „Masa…ahh …nicht so…ich…uh…kann nicht mehr…", schrie Kai verzweifelt. Jetzt wo er endlich das bekommen hatte, was er die ganze Zeit wünschte, wollte er nicht das es vorbei war.

Was Kai nicht wusste, nicht ahnte und nicht spüren konnte war, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht anders erging. „Wehre dich nicht…dagegen…Kai…", hauchte Masa erregt und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Koibitos.

Kai gab sich voll und ganz dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hin und spürte schon, wie die Realität entschwand und alles an Konturen verlor. Er wollte nicht, dass es endete, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Viel zu süß war dieses Gefühl. Masa selbst erging es nicht besser, aber er wusste, dass Kai sich immer noch dagegen sträubte. Langsam glitt eine Hand zwischen seine Beine und begann dort Kais stehende Erektion zu massieren.

Der Jüngere stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an seinem Geliebten fest. Als er sich aus dem Kuss löste, stöhnte er erneut laut auf. Kai konnte nicht mehr und ohne dass er es wusste, riss er Masa mit sich. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte ebenso laut auf und ergab sich seinen Gefühlen.

„Hmh…Masa…", nuschelte der Blonde noch sichtlich erschöpft. „Hmh?"  
„Wie bin ich ins Bett gekommen?" Kai öffnete seine Augen und löste sich aus Masas Armen um sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Dieser grinste nun breit und musste sich sichtlich vor einem lachen zurück halten. „Aua…", Kai knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Wag es zu lachen…die Frage war eben noch ernst gemeint!" Kai setzte seinen gespielt Schmollenden Blick auf. „Eben…? Und wie ist es jetzt?"  
Der Blonde grinste frech und schwang sich auf Masas Beine. „Hmm…die sanften Wogen der Liebe haben mich hier hergebracht…", säuselte er und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Masas Lippen.

Dieser hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf und lächelte. „Jaa…so könnte man es sagen…", stürmisch schlang er die Arme fest um den Blonden und zog ihn zu einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. /Hmmm nicht gut…, dachte Kai, als sich ein gewisses Körperteil auf diesen Kuss anfing zu regen. Doch Masa ging es nicht anders, dass würde noch eine lange Nacht werden…


End file.
